Your Heart Beats Like A Drum
by AnOfficialGleek
Summary: Rachel is living her dreams but something's missing. Who would have known that learning to play the drums would change that? This is a complete Finchel story though it doesn't start that way.  Warning: This story starts as T but becomes M.
1. Prologue

**This is a Finchel story. Few minor things changed from the actual show. First of all, Finn Hudson didn't go to McKinley and Rachel doesn't know him until well.. this story. Also, Noah Puckerman was her best friend in high school and he never hated her. I hope you guys like this, its my first fanfic ever :) Please review!**

Prologue: I Need A Change

Here she was, in New York, living her dreams. She had recently graduated from Juillard at the top of her class and she already played parts in shows. Within the first year after graduating, the petite brunette had participated in multiple Broadway shows including the ground-breaking show Spring Awakening and her dream role of Maria in a West Side Story revival. The auditions and the parts kept coming and she felt great, but there was still something missing. She couldn't exactly distinguish what it was but things didn't feel right. She was doing everything that she could have ever dreamed of doing back in her high school days but yet the feeling of true happiness and accomplishment did not hit her yet.

When it came to men, she had a normal love life. So what if she hasn't found her soul mate? She was doing fine on her own in the lovely apartment that her dads bought her when she first moved to New York. She did have a few minor flings here and there. Nothing very serious, especially since the Jesse incident. She flinched just thinking of that name. She promised that she would never think of that name again, but it always had a way of coming back.

Sure, its been a three years since he completely tore her heart out when he decided to end things that one day. It was completely blind siding. Things were going great and then one day he texts her saying that he wants out. October 3rd. That was the day she truly had her heart broken. Yeah, she was suppose to be over him by now but every time a new guy tried to buy her a drink or someone tried to ask her for a dance, she couldn't help but feel like it would just end in a broken heart and she declined.

It was late on a Saturday night as she was thinking about all of this; trying to think of ways to change up her routine a bit and maybe make things more exciting. But what could be more exciting than singing on stage in front of hundreds of people? She lay there thinking for a while until the idea randomly hit her! She wanted to learn how to play the drums. Yeah! She already knew how to play a few instruments and it was something she never tried before. Why not? She might as well give it a try. So at that moment she made up her mind. Tomorrow morning, Rachel Berry would go seek her drum teacher.


	2. With Noah's Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters, I just love writing and reading about them :)**

**Chapter 1: With Noah's help**

Rachel wasn't just looking for some silly guy who could hit a drum set and call that playing; she wanted to find someone who was passionate about playing and could make her passionate about it too. The problem was, how could she find him, or her? Noah! They haven't kept in too much contact since they graduated but they were best friends in high school and she knew that he was in his fair share of bands trying to find the right one. She took out her phone, found his name and pressed call.

"Hello?" answered an exhausted man.

"Hi Noah? It's me, Rachel! I hope this isn't a bad time." she responded enthusiastically.

"Rachel? Long time no talk, babe! Nah, this is a great time, just finished rehearsal. Found a sick new group! How are you?"

"I'm great, Noah! But speaking of bands, I was wondering if I could ask for the smallest of favours."

"Sure, whatever you need. You know you're my girl, Rach." responded Noah.

"I was wondering if you know any drummers who are willing to teach me a thing or two. I would love to try my hand at the instrument! But I need this teacher to really love what he's teaching me" exclaimed Rachel, beaming at the idea of her plan coming together.

"Hmmm I think I know just the guy. You still live in New York right? I think I might know a guy over there. How bout you let me make a call and ill let you know, babe?"

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much Noah! You are amazing! Next time you're in New York please come visit me! I miss you!" squeaked Rachel, while jumping into the air with enthusiasm. She was going to do it! She was going to learn how to play the drums and maybe bring some more life into her life.

"No problem, my hot Jewish American princess. I'll definitely take you up on that offer soon. I miss you too. Bye, Rach."

"Bye, Noah." replied Rachel before hanging up the phone. Things were looking up and she could feel it. Hmmm maybe the teacher would be cute? No! She couldn't think that way. This needed to be professional. Knowing Puck, it was probably some drummer from an old band that loves to party and sleep with random girls. And that was definitely not what she needed in her life; another heartbreak.

But putting that aside, she began to anticipate a phone call from Puck with more information. She looked over at the clock on her kitchen counter and she realized that she was running late. She needed to hurry and catch the next bus to her theatre or she would be late for rehearsals. She ran to her closet and slipped on her favourite pair of blue jeans and her baby blue baggy sweater. She then pulled her hair into a quick messy bun, grabbed her wallet and purse of the kitchen table and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>This was their fifth time running over this song. She knew that the role of Wendy in the new Peter Pan musical would be a hard one but she didn't think her director would work her this hard. She was hitting every note perfectly but he always had a comment to make. Her great mood from that morning was turning sour very quickly. She was about to make a comment or two to her director when her phone started to ring. She gave an apologetic glance and ran to the lobby to answer it.<p>

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey, Rach! So here's the deal; I talked to my guy and he said that he'd be happy to teach you. You guys will discuss his pay and practice times tonight at dinner. No buts. I've already set this up." said Noah quickly

"Thank you so much, Noah! When and where am I meeting this teacher? "

"7'o clock at Sardis. Don't be late. I'd love to chat some more, I've got to run. Bye, babe!"

"Wait! Before you hung up, what's his name?" asked Rachel quickly.

"Finn. Finn Hudson."

**Sorry that these chapters have been so short, but I promise that they will get longer! Please review! :)**


	3. The Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters, I just love reading and writing about them :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Teacher**

Rachel had no idea what to expect. Noah didn't go into much detail during their phone call but she trusted him. He wouldn't find her a bad teacher when he knew how passionate she was when she had her mind set on something. The dinner was in one hour and she figured she might as well dress up a bit since they were meeting at Sardis.

She walked into her closet and looked around. What should she wear? She didn't want to over dress since she was meeting a man and she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. So she decided on business casual.

She threw on a nicely fitted white blouse that showed a little bit of cleavage (What? He was still a guy and she didn't want him to think of her as frumpy) and her a bit-above- the knee-length high-waisted skirt. She then slipped her three-inch black heels on her nicely pedicured feet. There. She looked good but still professional. It was still a type of business meeting after all.

Rachel looked into the mirror. She knew she was pretty. She loved her big brown eyes and the way her hair just fell into place but beautiful? No. She hadn't felt that way about herself since him. Avoiding the memories, she looked into the mirror once more and decided that a hint more makeup than her work routine would be fine. She pulled out the eyeliner and carefully outlined her eyes with the dark color. A few strokes of her mascara and with a light touch of lip gloss, she was ready. And right on time. It was half an hour until dinner which gave her enough time to make it on the bus and get there on time. She stole one more glance and then grabbed her purse and left her apartment.

The bus ride wasn't too long but she found herself getting a lot of looks. Did she have something in her teeth? She checked with her compact and she was clear. Instead of concentrating on the looks, she pulled out her iPod and played some songs from the musical and began to hum. Within no time she was there.

The place was busy like always. She saw a few familiar faces but she was here to meet her new teacher, Finn and she didn't want to be late. Rachel hated being late. She approached the hostess.

"Name for reservation?" asked the hostess with an exhausted tone.

Darn, Puck never told her. It was probably under Finn's name, since she was meeting him there not Puck.

"Finn Hudson."

"Sorry, we don't have any reservations under that name. I'm sorry but-" replied the young girl.

"I'm Finn Hudson. She meant it was under Noah Puckerman." A tall dark-haired and extremely handsome man, said behind her. He had on a nice blue dress shirt that brought out his eyes and she couldn't help but stare at him. She was still ogling him when she realized that the hostess was already heading in the direction of their table and that Finn was starting to follow after.

She quickly became mobile and swiftly walked to their table and took a seat across from Finn. She was still shocked. This was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. Those dimples. Those gorgeous brown eyes. She didn't even notice the silence at the table.

"Well, I think its time for introductions," said Finn with a huge smile on his face," I'm Finn Hudson as you apparently know. I went to NYU, graduated with a degree in music and have been playing for years. My favourite instrument is the drums, as I'm sure you know. Your turn."

"I'm Rachel Berry and I've been performing for my whole life, pretty much. Went to Juilliard, have had a few roles on Broadway, one of which I'm working on right now. Decided I wanted to try something new and the drums were my pick."

"Well Rachel, Puck tells me that you need a good teacher to help you out with that and what do you know? I've been told I'm a good teacher," said Finn smoothly. How was he so confident when he spoke?

"Then I guess Puck found the right teacher for me. I'm willing to pay you 100$ a session, with two to three sessions a week. How does that sound?" replied Rachel just as graceful as Finn did. She needed to seem confident too.

"Hmmm well I think that sounds like a very nice offer. We've got a deal! How about Tuesdays, Thursdays and sometimes Fridays?" He answered while looking over the menu. She completely forgot that they were having dinner, but she always ordered the same meal so there was no need to look over the menu.

"That should work though things will get hectic at the theatre soon, but I think I can manage."

"Great. So now that that's all taken care of, how about we order some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving."

The waitress appeared right on time and they both ordered; Finn, the fettuccine alfredo with chicken and Rachel with a simple chicken Caesar salad.

"So Broadway, huh? I've always wondered what it would be like to perform on those stages."

That one line caused an eruption of words from both Finn and Rachel as their conversation took full swing. There was never an awkward silence and even when their food arrived, their conversation was so animated that Rachel barely touched her food. Finn dug in, being a tall man of 6'3, he couldn't skip a meal.

Time flew by and after a two hour conversation; they realized the time and decided that it was time to head home. He covered the cheque, though she insisted she paid at least half.

"I'm paying with your money. I do expect to receive some cash this week." rebutted Finn with a wink that made her melt.

They left the restaurant and that's when things got silent.

Finn pointed to his right and said, "Tonight was great. Can't wait to start teaching you. Tuesday at 7?"

Rachel just nodded and that was it. They smiled at one another and headed towards opposite directions. Her whole walk towards the bus stop, Rachel couldn't stop thinking about him. Man, he was handsome. And so sweet. And so kind. And so nice. And so... _"No. Stop!_" She told herself. This was a professional deal and she was not just on a date with that man. She was paying him to teach her how to play the drums. That was it. But for some reason Rachel couldn't shake the idea that maybe that wasn't it.

* * *

><p>Tuesday came quickly, since they met Sunday night. Rachel was going about her days like normal but he was always on her mind. She absolutely couldn't wait too see him again. Who knows? Maybe he was her soul mate. No, Finn would never be interested in a girl like herself. She definitely wasn't good enough for him. He was so perfect and she...wasn't.<p>

She was making breakfast Tuesday morning, when her phone rang.

"Hello? Rachel Berry speaking."

"Hey Rachel! It's Finn. Puck gave me your number. I was just thinking about our lesson tonight and I realized that I never told you where to go. You'll need my address."

"Oh right! Thanks" she said, as he gave her his address.

"So now that that's done, I'll see you tonight. Bye, Rach." Finn said as he hung up the phone.

Rachel still held the phone in her hand listening to the annoying beep. Did he just call her Rach? When did that start? And was she actually going to his apartment? She started getting very anxious, very quickly. What did all of this mean? Was this still only professional? _"Stop! You're over thinking things."_ Rachel decided that she should leave for work early to distract herself. She quickly ate her breakfast, threw on a sweater and jeans and ran out the door with her purse in hand.

* * *

><p>She rushed back into her apartment realizing that she was late. It was going to take her an hour to bus to his house and it was already 5:30 and she was still in her work clothes. Damn her stupid director for keeping her late, he kept fixing things until it was to his standards. His stupidity left her with only half an hour to get ready for Finn's house. How was that supposed to be enough time, she needed herself to look good for the gorgeous man that invited her to his apartment. Yeah, it wasn't a date but still she couldn't have him thinking that she was frumpy.<p>

She ran into her closet to find something suitable to wear. She had no idea what to wear for this kind of outing. She decided on something a bit casual. She slipped on her favorite pair of jeans and put on her baby blue V-neck tee that accentuated her breasts. Rachel wanted to look good and she knew that this look said that she wasn't trying too hard but that she could still look hot.

She ran to the bathroom and quickly lined her eyes and put on a touch of mascara. Her long lashes were enough without too much on. She threw her hair into a messy bun and pulled out a few strands to frame her face. Rachel looked into the mirror and decided she look acceptable. With one last glance, a deep breath and her purse in hand, she left her apartment.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood outside his door not knowing what to expect. She calmed her nerves and knocked on the door. No answer. Immediately, hundreds of thoughts came rushing into her head. What if he forgot? What if she went to the wrong apartment? Though it was definitely the address he gave her. What if he didn't want to be her teacher? Just as she was about to turn around and head home, a voice called after her, "Rachel, there you are!"<p>

She turned around and saw Finn standing there in just his jeans with a huge smile on his face and a towel in his hand drying his hair.

"Sorry that took me a bit to answer the door. I just took a shower, as you can probably tell. Come on in!"

She blushed. Obviously she could tell. His skin glistened from the moisture and his hair was still wet, but she slowly followed him into the apartment taking everything in. He had a nice apartment, modest and simple and it definitely looked lived in.

When she walked in, there was a huge space that she assumed was the living room - due to the large TV and couch placed there- and a kitchen to her right. In the far right corner of the living room, she saw a drum set.

Rachel had no idea what to do. Should she walk over to the set and sit down? Should she wait until he tells her to go there? She chose to stand there and wait to see what happened.

"The drum set is over there, so why don't you take a sit and play with it a little while I go put on a shirt." commented Finn with a wink as he headed towards a closed door that she assumed was his bedroom.

She quickly walked over to the set and took her seat. There were two sticks placed on one of the drums and she grabbed them and started lightly tapping on the drum directly in front of her. She closed her eyes and a beat came to her. She started tapping on this cymbal-like thing and then on this smaller drum that made some weird noise. Rachel thought to herself that she really needed to learn the terms.

In the midst of her playing, Finn appeared- though she didn't notice- and continued to play getting more into it even though she had no idea what she was doing.

"Wow. Are you sure you've never played before? You seem to know you're way around a drum kit," commented Finn causing Rachel to quickly open her eyes and look at him.

"Oh...umm...I was just fooling around. I don't even know what this thingy is called," replied Rachel while pointing to the cymbal.

"That's a hi-hat, but we will get to all those names soon enough. Let's start of by learning a simple beat," Finn said as he walked towards her. Her heart started to race.

He went and stood behind her and gently placed his hands on top of hers. He started moving her hands up and down, causing the drum to play a beat. "There we go." He continued doing this, not noticing that Rachel was having a hard time breathing. He was in such close proximity to her that she could smell his freshly washed hair. He smelt delicious. She continued playing along until she realised that she needed to stop before her womanly instincts turned this professional lesson into something more.

Realizing that she needed some space before these feelings would completely take over her; she quickly got up, hitting Finn right in the face.

"Ow! What are you doing?" asked Finn.

She quickly headed towards the door but turned around to quickly answer him.

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot that I left my oven on and I don't want to set my apartment on fire. Thank you so much for the lesson. I'll call you to plan our next lesson. Bye!"

She turned on her heels and immediately ran out the door, not even waiting for a reply. If she stayed a second longer, she would have seen the completely confused look on Finn's face but also the sad expression in his eyes that appeared at her departure.

**What does Finn think of her sudden exit? What is Rachel going to do next? Will she keep him as a teacher or fire him? Stay tuned and keep reviewing! xoxo :)**


	4. Just One More Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3: Just One More Lesson**

****Starts off with Finn's POV but then goes back to Rachel's after the jump. ****

Finn thought about her that night and all of the next day. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen, well other than his girlfriend Quinn... right? I mean Quinn was beautiful but Rachel just took his breath away when he met her that night at dinner. Her outfit fit her perfectly, accentuating every beautiful curve of her body. Her height was adorable and he could not stop looking at those big brown eyes of hers. It was like they were looking into his soul... in a good way.

Was it cheating when you thought about another girl instead of your girlfriend? Nah, it couldn't be, it's not like he kissed Rachel. Though he really wanted to know what those gorgeous pouty lips felt like. Stop! Ugh. He couldn't think this way.

Finn was in a committed relationship and has been for the past two years and this one girl was going to ruin everything. Or was she? No, of course she wasn't because Finn wasn't going to do anything about these weird feelings he was having.

The thing that confused him was the night of the lesson. Everything was going great, he was even bold enough to hold her while teaching her the basic beat that his past teachers taught him; well, without having their arms wrapped around him. Then all of a sudden, she rushed out the door like she had seen a ghost.

Maybe it was a bad idea to go on with the lessons. Sure, he needed some extra cash and this was an easy to way to get it but Finn was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself around her and ruin what he had with Quinn. If only she was here right now and not in Boston. He would look into her eyes and it would erase all thoughts of Rachel... Berry? I think that's what she said.

Quinn was going to be back in two weeks. Finn was sure that he could control himself until then and when Quinn returned he could decide whether or not to stop the lessons or continue. But why is it that he wanted to continue the lessons so badly?

Rachel knew that if she kept going to him for lessons that things would change from professional to romantic, and she couldn't take another heartbreak. Look at him! He probably had a girlfriend or a wife, for all she knew! What was she doing? Moving in on someone else's significant other... she was better than that. Thing was that her selfish side really wanted to continue the lessons because she really did want to learn how to play.

That's it. She was a great actress and she wanted to continue her education. Rachel was going to need to pull off one of her biggest roles. She was going to pretend that she had no interest in Finn whatsoever and concentrate on only the drums.

She pulled out her phone and dialed his number but there was no answer. So, she left a message.

"Hi Finn. It's Rachel Berry. Are we still on for a lesson tomorrow night? If so, please call me back."

And with that, all that was left was a reply. She hoped she didn't screw things up by leaving so abruptly the night before.

Finn was on his way back from the recording studio when his phone starts to ring. He picks it up and looks at the screen. Rachel Berry. He wasn't ready to pick it up so he let it go to voicemail and after a few minutes he checked it.

"Hi Finn. It's Rachel Berry. Are we still on for a lesson tomorrow night? If so, please call me back."

Great. So now it's up to him to decide whether or not they are going to continue with the lessons. He really thought that she was going to bail after the way she ran out the other night. Guess not. He might as well call her back. But what was he going to say? Just take the money, Finn.

He dialed her number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rachel. Sorry I couldn't pick up before, my phone was on silent."

"Oh that's alright! Do you still want to have a lesson tomorrow?"

"Umm... yea sure. Same place and time," replied Finn with no emotion in his voice. He had to seem very cool about this.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

He didn't even bother answering and just hung up the phone. Now the girl that he was trying so hard to erase came back into his mind with full force. All he could think about was that he had her in his apartment, by themselves. Ugh, no! He needed to stop thinking that way. Just think about Quinn. Just Quinn. Quinn.

Finn sounded kind of odd, thought Rachel. He usually has so much enthusiasm in his voice but he sounded so... cold. She hoped that she didn't upset him when she ran out. Rachel thought about him all night long and she knew that she needed to find out whether he was with someone. Maybe if he was single then she could stop acting uninterested and pursue him? I mean he was gorgeous and one of the sweetest guys she had ever met. Scratch that, he WAS the sweetest guy she had ever met.

How could she not want to be with him? Unfortunately, he probably found no interest in her. I mean, look at her. She was normal; nothing special about her. He was extraordinary. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. Rachel barely knew this gorgeous man yet she felt like he wouldn't hurt her and that she's known him forever. She wanted to be his girl, and maybe... just maybe... she could convince him of wanting that as well.

Rachel arrived at Finn's house at the same time as the previous night. She was in an old skirt from high school that Noah said made her legs look great and a simple tank top. Once again, she went for very casual but her makeup was still done nicely and she wanted to hopefully lure him with her famous legs. She was known for having amazing legs back in high school, Noah made sure she knew that whenever she felt down.

She knocked on the door, cautiously. Hopefully, he'd be fully dressed this time. She waited and the door opened a few seconds later.

"Hi, Rachel! Come on in. I've got the kit set up, so we can get started right away."

She followed him into the apartment and immediately went to the kit and sat down. She realized that maybe wearing a skirt was a bad idea since her legs were pushed open by the kit, and she was trying really hard not to flash Finn her underwear.

This time, Finn stood in front of her and directed her on which drum to hit and counted the rhythm for her. She did as he directed and she found the drums to be pretty easy. He really was a good teacher.

Time went by really quickly and before she knew it, she had been playing for almost an hour and her arms started to get tired. So, she just stopped playing without any warning and looked at Finn.

"I'm sorry but my arms are getting really tired. Can we please take a break?" asked Rachel.

"Oh, sorry! I completely forgot. That tends to happen when you play for a long time. You totally deserve a break. You did great. I think you could be the next Finn Hudson," he stated with a wink. Rachel blushed. "No Rachel! Stop it. You're completely uninterested remember?" she said to herself.

She got up carefully from behind the kit and walked over to the couch and plopped down. Finn didn't join her. Instead, he walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of chips and some beers.

"Want some? Snacks usually go well with some TV," he said as he sat on the opposite of the couch and placed the snacks on the coffee table. Then he took the remote and put on a random football game that was on.

"I hope you don't mind. I love football," he continues.

"No, I don't mind at all. My dads love it too and they always forced me to watch it with them on Sundays," she replied. Man, she missed her dads. She was going to call them later, but right now she needed to concentrate on seeming completely uninterested in the man sitting next to her.

Finn nods and smiles and then they both sit in silence, watching the game. Rachel reaches over to grab some chips when Finn absentmindedly does the same and their hands touch. At the feeling of his hand on hers, she pulls away quickly and keeps her hands to herself for the rest of the game.

The game finally ends and they both realize that they watched more TV then played the drums. Unsurprisingly, this didn't really bug Rachel. She enjoyed just sitting next to him, watching his face as his expression changed depending on what was happening on the screen.

"Well thank you so much for the great lesson and the TV time, but I must get going, it's getting late. Here's $200 for tonight and the other night," stated Rachel, breaking the silence.

"Oh, thanks! It was no problem. You're a good student."

Rachel smiled at him and then stood there for a second not knowing what to do next. She turned to head for the door when Finn turned her around and pulled her into a hug.

His arms wrapped around her felt amazing. She felt so safe and secure, but just as she was feeling comfortable in those arms, he pulled away and gave her a big smile.

"Bye, Rach!"

"Bye, Finn," replied Rachel as she turned and walked out the door wearing the biggest grin she's ever worn in a long time.

**What the heck is Finn doing? And how is Rachel going to react?**

**Stay tuned and keep reviewing :) Thanks everyone! xoxo**

**BTW I'm really sorry about all the emails I've probably sent you for people that set me as a story alert! I edited some things and my computer was dumb and wouldn't fix things so I had to delete and readd and blah :p sorry guys**


	5. Obstacles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters.**

**Thank you guys for sticking with this story. Sorry about all the updates for the ones with the alerts. My computer was dumb and decided to be stupid and not save and edit correctly, causing alerts to be sent out. I hope you guys enjoy this. I know I enjoyed writing this chapter :)**

**Chapter 4: Obstacles**

Finn couldn't help himself. He shouldn't have acted that way last night. Why did he hug her? He tried so hard to resist her, but that skirt. Oh my goodness that skirt. Was she trying to kill me because she was doing a great job of that? As she played, I kept stealing glances of what was umm...under that skirt. What? Not my fault that the skirt can't stay in place while she was playing.

She looked drop dead gorgeous last night. He completely forgot about Quinn. The whole night was completely amazing. You would have thought that the silence for the whole game would have been awkward but he felt comfortable.

If he was honest with himself, he really just wanted to scoot closer to her and cuddle with her during the whole game. Dammit Finn! You have a girlfriend, who loves you. Why would you want to cuddle with another girl?

He blamed it all on the electric spark that flew through him when their hands touched. He felt something. There was definitely something there but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

How could this one girl turn his world upside down and he wasn't even with her. He was with Quinn. Quinn was absolutely beautiful. She made every man's jaw drop when she walked down the street and he was lucky enough to call her his but she wasn't Rachel. Ugh! He needs to stop thinking about her this way.

Finn walked into the bathroom and decided that maybe a shower could help calm down. He pulled off his shirt and shorts and in no time was being soaked by hot water. He was just about to start washing the shampoo out of his hair when he heard a noise outside the bathroom.

"Who's there? I've got a baseball bat," yelled Finn not realizing that he was in the bathroom and had no such thing.

There was no answer which terrified Finn. He stepped out of the shower, with his head still covered in shampoo, grabbed a towel and covered himself. He grabbed the toilet plunger from under the sink and headed for the door. Finn opened the door and walked out slowly with the plunger in a tight grip; he was ready to knock anyone over the head with it.

Slowly and cautiously, he walked towards the living room looking out for the intruder. He looked to his right and the living room was empty. So he quickly looked to his left and saw a small figure with their head inside the fridge.

"Who are you and why is your head in my fridge?" he yelled.

A petite blonde girl turned around and giggled. Finn stared at her trying to figure out why this girl didn't answer him until it clicked. It was Quinn. He dropped the plunger and then grabbed the towel firmly as to make sure he was covered.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" he managed to blurt out while still in shock.

"Hey baby! I wanted to surprise you so I left Boston early. I hope you don't mind me letting myself in with the spare key," she replied while walking over towards him to lightly kiss him.

He was still shocked and confused but he started to kiss her back, when she stood up on her toes and deepened the kiss. He missed this so much. His instincts took over and he pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss passionately. Yeah, he definitely missed this.

He started to back up and head towards the bedroom, while trying to continue kissing her, yet not fall over. He finally backed up into the bed and plopped them both down onto it. They continued to kiss as her hands started to roam his body. He realized he was still in his towel but he didn't care. He had his girl in his arms. He started to briskly undress her and when she was in practically nothing, he stopped her.

She looked up at him and muttered, "I love you babe," before pulling him back into a kiss.

* * *

><p>She couldn't get last night out of her mind. He hugged her. It felt so right. Damn it! She forgot to ask him if he was single. Well that could wait until their next lesson, which she was hoping was really soon. He was so perfect and Rachel started to slowly believe that maybe she had a chance with him.<p>

Rachel just couldn't wait to talk to him, so she decided to take a chance and just call him about their next lesson. That didn't seem too desperate did it?

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" answered a female voice

"Umm... hi? Can I please speak to Finn Hudson?" asked Rachel

"He's kind of busy right now,"she giggled, "can I please take a message? STOP that!"

"No. It's fine. Goodbye," Rachel quickly answered, almost in tears. She heard the girl hang up and she erupted with tears. How could she be so foolish? She should have stuck to her gut instinct; a man like him would already have a girl.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He had already broken her heart and she never even had him. Suddenly, rage filled her. This was all Noah's fault! If he hadn't set him up with this man, she would have never gotten hurt. But she wasn't going to take this out on him. No, she was going to get him to help her.

She wanted Finn. There was no doubt in her mind that he must have felt something for her. If he didn't why did he behave the way he did? She was going to make Finn jealous and who better to help her than a gorgeous Noah Puckerman.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" answered Noah

"Hi Noah, how have you been?"

"Good good. Better now. Why the random phone call, babe?" replied Noah

"Well, this is going to sound crazy but will you be my boyfriend?" asked Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Babe, who was that on the phone?" asked Finn while making lunch for himself and Quinn.<p>

"No idea, honey. Though it did sound like a girl. Anything I should worry about?" she replied with a wink after her last sentence.

"Never, baby. She's just some girl that I've been giving drumming lessons. Puck called me up and told me he needed a guy to teach her. She pays $100 and we need the cash," Finn answered quickly as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Whatever you say, love. You know I trust you."

Quinn came home at the perfect time. Rachel was taking over his mind and she was the perfect distraction. He loved Quinn but there was something about Rachel that just wouldn't let him forget her. He was completely lying to Quinn. She wasn't just some girl. She was an amazing girl that if he wasn't with Quinn, he would completely go after. But he didn't even know if the interest was mutual, so he wouldn't ruin what he had for potentially nothing.

He watched Quinn as she walked around the apartment, neatly tiding up the mess he's left while she was gone. They didn't live together but she spent most of her time in his apartment.

He was probably going to need to call Rachel back. Why was she calling him anyway? They just had a lesson yesterday and he didn't expect to have another one this week. Maybe there was an emergency? He hoped nothing bad happened but he couldn't contact Rachel without making Quinn suspicious, so the phone call would have to wait.

Man, why did life have to get so complicated? If only Rachel never entered his life... No! He's glad she did. He would never wish her away. There was just something about her.

* * *

><p>"You want me to be what?" exclaimed Noah<p>

"You heard me; I want you to be my boyfriend. Well my fake boyfriend. I need Finn to realize that I'm what he wants not whoever that slut was. The only way to make him realize that is through jealousy and you're the perfect guy to help. You're gorgeous and girls flock to you. Finn just needs to see me with you a few times and he'll want to leave that _girl _for me," explained Rachel.

"I don't think that's a great idea, Rach. Usually you have great ideas but I think this may cause too many broken hearts and I don't want you upset if it doesn't work," responded her best friend.

"Noah. You are my best friend, right? You want me to be happy. I can feel it. He will make me happy. I just need to give him a little push in my direction. Please?" begged Rachel. She wasn't one to beg most of the time, but she knew Noah's soft spots and he would do whatever he could to make his girl happy.

"Fine. Fine. But I swear, if this plan goes south I'm not going to pick up the pieces this time. You know I love you but this isn't going to work. Why can't you just look for a guy who is single and doesn't need a push?" argued Puck.

"Because I just feel it... alright! I can't explain it but if you don't want to help me, fine. Goodbye, Noah." She shouldn't have said that. It wasn't fair to Noah, since she knew that he was going to help her now. She hated using her best friend but she just wanted to see if it would work, so badly.

"Wait! I'll do it Rachel. I want to see you happy. I'll fly up tomorrow and then we can start whatever this plan is, okay?" he answered.

"Oh thank you, Noah! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much! I can't wait to see you! Text me your flight details, later. Bye!"

Rachel couldn't stop herself from feeling excited. Her plan was coming together. She was going to get Finn and Noah was going to help her. Man, she was lucky to have such a great best friend.

* * *

><p>Finn had to leave Quinn after lunch to go to the recording studio. Jimmy wanted his band to finish a few tracks before the weekend ended and Finn still needed to sharpen the rhythmic section of the tracks. He realized that he never called Rachel back and decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to do so. He pulled out his phone and dialed her now familiar number.<p>

It took a few rings but then:

"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking."

"Hey, Rach! You called me before? Sorry that I couldn't answer... I was ermm... kind of busy," he answered awkwardly. He didn't need Rachel knowing what he and Quinn were doing when she called.

"Yea, I got that part. Not to be rude, but why are you calling me?" replied Rachel with sudden anger flying through her at the reminder of his "busy" time.

"Umm... I thought there was something you needed to talk to me about? Umm..."

"Well I was going to try and plan another lesson, but my _boyfriend_ called not long ago and told me that he's flying in this weekend. So, I'm going to be busy getting ready for his arrival. Sorry," explained Rachel.

"Oh. Well... I better leave you to it then. Bye, Rach. Call me next week about our lesson on Tuesday." Finn hung up the phone.

Boyfriend? Since when did she have a boyfriend? From the looks she was giving me and the way she acted, he thought that she might be a little bit into me. A girl with a boyfriend would most definitely not wear that skirt to a drum lesson.

All of a sudden, a ping of jealousy hit Finn. He wondered who this guy was. Was he more handsome than he? Makes more money? Better body? What did this guy have that a gorgeous girl like Rachel would be into him and not Finn?

He started to walk quicker to his apartment. He needed to be with Quinn. She's a great distraction. She always makes me feel better. Wait, no! She's not supposed to be a distraction. She's supposed to be it. My girlfriend. My other half.

He runs up the stairs and unlocks his apartment door. He swings the door open and grabs Quinn from her seat on the couch. Finn brings her to the bedroom and throws her onto the bed. He jumps on top and starts to ferociously kiss her. He needs to stop thinking. Quinn responds quickly and deepens the kisses and slips her hand to his waistband.

He stops thinking. For the time being.

**Will Rachel's plan work? What will Finn do about his "distraction"?**

**Stay tuned and please review! :) xox**


	6. Her Plan

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews and the story alerts! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this just as much as I'm loving writing things :) I've got a few ideas up my sleeve, and I'm hoping you will like this. WARNING, if you're a fan of Quinn... I'm sorry but I REALLY dislike her. I over exaggerated a little bit, but I want you guys to get the idea that her and Rachel really do hate each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters :)**

**ANYWAY, back to the story!**

**Chapter 5: Her Plan**

Things were going exactly as planned. She told Finn that she had a boyfriend and Noah was flying in to be this boyfriend. Rachel would find a way for them to meet up and she would make him completely jealous. She would be all over Noah and he'd realize what he was missing out on. Hopefully she wouldn't have to meet his slut...err...girlfriend but if she did she was prepared for that too. She would put on her perfected poker face and fool the girl into thinking that she had intentions on a friendship. When in reality, Rachel would be trying to steal Finn away from her.

Rachel didn't know when she became so devious but it was necessary to win her future man's heart. What's that quote Kurt told her back in high school? Oh right. All is fair in love and war. Anything she did to win him over was fair.

Where was Noah anyway? He told her to meet him at gate 3 at 10am. It was 10:30 and he still wasn't there. Was he backing out? Maybe he changed his mind? Just as she was about to give up, she saw the gorgeous man that she is proud to call her best friend.

He was practically the perfect guy, other than his whole man whore Puck persona. She knew him as Noah, the sweet and sensitive guy that she grew to love, once she got past Puck. She wondered why she never dated him. He was gorgeous with his soft lips and shaven head, accentuating his amazing facial features, and many people were always encouraging them to get together but it just never happened. He was with other girls and she was well...with no one. She didn't date anyone back in high school. High school. Her horrid memories from that time gave her shivers. She hated her high school experience and was glad to be done with it.

Noah ran up to her and grabbed her into a hug, spinning her around. Rachel didn't realize how much she missed him until that moment.

"Well hello beautiful! Sorry for running late. My plane was delayed a bit, but I'm here and that's what matters! Let the fake boyfriending begin!" exclaimed her friend.

"Boyfriending isn't a word, Noah, but that aside its great to see you! Go get your luggage and we'll go back to my place," instructed Rachel.

"The Puckzilla gets to score the first night? Sounds like a deal to me!" said Noah with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him, being used to this behaviour and led him to baggage claim.

It wasn't long before they were in a cab on their way to her place.

" So what exactly does this whole fake boyfriend thing entitle?" asked Noah

"Well just the basic public display of affection. We hold hands, cuddle, hug, share small pecks and you make him think that I'm the greatest treasure a guy could have," explained Rachel.

"Can we bang? I'm pretty sure that boyfriends and girlfriends do that! You know just to make it more legitimate," replied Puck with a huge grin on his face," but seriously Rach you are the greatest treasure a guy can have. If he can't see that, he doesn't deserve you."

"That's very sweet of you, Noah but we both know my history with men has proven otherwise." Rachel flinched at the thought and she knew Noah realized what she was talking about.

"He was scum, Rachel. He didn't know what he had. If I was _really_ dating you, I'd cherish you. In the bedroom and out," rebutted Noah with a wink.

Rachel was just about to start lecturing him when the cab stopped at her apartment. Rachel thanked the driver and was about to pull out her wallet when Noah interrupted her.

"No need _girlfriend_. Let your _boyfriend_ cover it," said Noah as he pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to the driver," keep the change."

They both exited the vehicle and Puck brought his things up the stairs, refusing to let Rachel help him. They finally reached her floor and she unlocked the door. She swung the door open and they came in.

"Welcome to your temporary home, Noah!"

He dropped his things on the ground and grabbed her into another one of his hugs. She loved hugging him. It was one of her favourite places to be. In his arms.

They had been best friends ever since her dads introduced themselves to Noah's mom at synagogue and in return she introduced Noah to Rachel. They had been inseparable ever since except for the first two years of high school. Puck was cool and Rachel wasn't which caused them to drift apart. During those years, Noah and his friends made her life miserable with slushies and taunting. Noah always reminded her how sorry he was for those days; he was just worried about his rep. Luckily for them, glee club brought them back together (she knew that he loved to sing!) and she was quick to forgive Noah, since she missed him a lot. They became best friends instantly.

After a long hug, Noah finally let go and she wandered into the kitchen to grab them some drinks. She walked over to the couch, where he was already sitting and waiting.

"Okay so here's the plan. This weekend is a Noah and Rachel weekend. I'm going to take you on a tour of New York and we are just going to have fun! We can do whatever you want, to a point, and then Tuesday is when the real plan begins," instructed Rachel.

"Can we practice being boyfriend and girlfriend this weekend?" asked Noah with an innocent smile.

"Hmm why not? Might as well. Practice does make perfect but don't get any ideas. You're sleeping in the guest room."

" You have two bedrooms? Babe, how can you afford that? You live alone."

"My daddies help me out. They got this apartment so that they'd have a room when they visit so they send me a small cheque every month to cover it. The rest of rent gets paid by Broadway," explained Rachel with a huge grin at the mention of her career.

"I'm so proud of you, Rach. I always knew that you'd make it and now look at you. A gorgeous petite brunette who is ruling Broadway with her giant voice."

"Thanks Noah but I wouldn't go so far as to say ruling!" She replied with a wink," Now how about we grab some dinner and start planning our weekend?"

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday afternoon and Finn decided that he needed to take his girl out on a date. They haven't gone on one in a while and after their time apart, they definitely needed one.<p>

The weather was beautiful so he decided to take Quinn to Central Park. It was most New Yorker's favourite place to go on a day like this and he was sure that she would love a stroll through the park with a side order of New York style hot dogs.

He calls her and tells her to come over and too dress for the weather. She arrives not long after, looking beautiful like usual. She's in a light pink sundress that flatters her figure, her hair neatly pulled up and her makeup done up. It's these days when she reminds him just how lucky he is to have her.

They leave the apartment not long after and head for the subway. It doesn't take them too long to get to their destination. She's completely ecstatic when she realises that he is taking her to Central Park. He brings her over to a hot dog stand, buys her her favourite and then orders his own. Yeah, hot dogs are not romantic but they have always loved picking them up from the stands.

They start to stroll around the park, absorbing the beauty that surrounds them. There were so many shades of green and there was so much life in the park with the kids running around; Finn could come here every day. They walk over to the bridge, hand in hand and look over the edge to watch the boats in silence.

"This was really sweet of you Finn. I've missed you," whispers Quinn

"I've missed you too," replies Finn pulling her into a sweet kiss.

They start to walk towards the flower stand, when something catches his eye. He sees a short little brunette wearing a short skirt and a low cut tee, tucked into it. She's hand in hand with a man he recognizes.

Wait? Could that be Rachel? It had to be. He'd recognize those legs anywhere after their last lesson. And wait... She was holding hands with Puck? He was her boyfriend? That made no sense to him, they were so completely different.

He saw that Rachel and Puck were headed in his direction and he tried to steer Quinn in the opposite way, but they managed to reach them.

"Hey bro!" exclaimed Puck, pulling him into a hug, " Long time no see!"

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Finn, ignoring the glare that Quinn and Rachel were giving one another and concentrating solely on the hands of the two people in front of him, intertwined.

"Noah flew in for the week to come see me and I wanted to give him a tour of New York. The weather is beautiful today and its perfect for a stroll in Central Park, "replied Rachel, "oh and hello Quinn."

"Hello Berry. Its not nice seeing you," scoffed Quinn. Finn turned to look at her with shock in his eyes. Why was she being so rude and how did they know each other?

"Quinn," nudged Finn," how do you know each other?"

"Well Berry, Puck and I went to high school together, oh so many years ago. Nice to know these two love birds stayed in contact. Always claimed they were just friends," explained Quinn.

"And as I recall you were extremely jealous of our friendship and always tried to lure him away, even succeeded a few times but he always came to his senses," spat out Rachel. She looked extremely angry but Puck just kept his head down. Finn noticed that Puck squeezed her fingers to try and calm her down. It should be him doing that... Wait no...

"HA! I'd love to say that it was nice to chat but it wasn't. Let's go Finn. Bye Puck!" replied Quinn while pulling Finn away.

Finn couldn't do anything but stare back and see the sadness in Rachel's eyes. He looked long enough to see Puck trying to comfort her by giving her a kiss, which she deepened instantly. Suddenly, he felt a lot of anger rushing through him and decided that it was time to go back home.

"Come on, babe. We're going home. Time for the fun part of our date."

Finn winked at Quinn and she knew what he was talking about. Finn really needed a distraction right now, and him and Quinn were always good at anger sex.

* * *

><p>"Did it work? Did it work? Do you think he got jealous? This part wasn't even planned!" exclaimed Rachel when she saw that Finn and Quinn were completely out of sight.<p>

" He did look pretty irritated when he saw us together. But man can you believe he's dating the ice queen? Some things never change do they, babe?" joked Noah.

"Nope they don't. Did you see his face when you kissed me?" exclaimed Rachel.

Puck just rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. They continued their walk through the park, heading towards their next location.

"So what's the new plan?" asked Puck

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could come with me to the lesson on Tuesday, and you can ogle at how great I am," Rachel answered with a laugh.

Her day with her best friend was going great. But what really topped the cake was the look of pure anger in Finn's eyes, as he saw that kiss. Sparking jealousy in him will be easier than she expected.

**Do you think Rachel's plan is going to work? What will happen with Finn and Quinn? Think there will be some Puckleberry?**

**P.S. I didn't plan on any Puckleberry but if you guys want some just message me or put it in the reviews :) If I get enough asks, I'll find a way to put it in ;)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Stay tuned and don't forget to keep reviewing xo**


	7. A Stomach Ache

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Fox or any of the characters.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I decided after reading your reviews that most of you wanted Puckleberry not to happen, so I'll respect that. Enjoy and don't forget to review! :) **

**Chapter 6: A Stomach Ache**

Her weekend with Noah went great. They explored as much of New York as they could in a weekend. She brought him to the Zoo, they went to see a Broadway production, and they spent hours in Time Square. Rachel fell in love with the city, all over again. Just giving Noah a tour of this gorgeous city, made her remember why she wanted to be there so badly. There was just so much energy and life surrounding her that it made her more energetic just living there.

It was now Monday morning and Rachel was going to leave Noah in her apartment, while she went to work. David, her director, would kill her if she missed a rehearsal and though she loved spending time with him, he wasn't worth losing her role.

She took this opportunity to call Finn, while she was waiting for her bus to reach her destination. Rachel pulled it out of her pocket and dialed his number. She took a deep breath and then pressed call.

"Hello?" answered a deep voice

"Finn? It's Rachel. I was just wondering if our lesson was still on for Tuesday."

"Oh, right... yea! Yea, it's on. Come on over at the regular time," replied Finn.

"Sounds good! See you tomorrow Finn," said Rachel as she hung up the phone.

Rachel couldn't help but smile. She was going to see him again, though it would have been smart if she had asked if Noah could join her. Rachel was still bringing Noah - that was part of the plan- but she felt like Finn might get not enjoy the thought of an extra guest. But wait? Isn't that what she wanted?

She cleared her mind of all doubts, realizing that she was at the theatre. She thanked the bus driver and headed for the front doors. Rachel threw on a smile and walked through the giant door. Things were going to work out. She could feel it.

Yes! Rachel was coming over again. This gave Finn the perfect opportunity to get to know her better and maybe he could find out more about her relationship with Puck. Maybe he could even prove he's better than him... he is bigger than him. Wait... what was Finn doing? He was with Quinn. Speaking of Quinn, he needed to get her out of the house. She didn't know Rachel was his student and from the looks of the way they acted on Saturday, they should stay away from each other.

Who could distract her? He could ask Santana. She was in town and they were good friends. Yeah, that's what he'd do, and hopefully Rachel would leave Puck at home. He really didn't need to see those two all over each other. He should have told Rachel to leave him at home... but that would seem to controlling... Ugh... He just wanted some alone time with Rachel.

He decided to get Quinn out of the way first. _Man, I really shouldn't think about my girlfriend that way._

He dialed Santana's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey San! Could I ask you for a favour?" asked Finn

"What's the catch?" responded Santana with suspicion in her tone. He should have known she wouldn't immediately play along. It wasn't like they were good buddies.

"No, catch! I was just wondering if you wanted to take Quinn out for a girl's night tomorrow night. I need the apartment for a lesson and I don't want her here to distract me," answered Finn hoping that his reason was reasonable enough that she wouldn't fight him on his request.

"Meh, sure. I haven't seen Quinny in a long time. What the heck, tell her to come over at 5? I need to make sure she looks fierce for what I'm going to plan," answered Santana.

Finn couldn't stop himself from grinning at her response. "Yeah, I'll tell her. Thanks San!"

He hung up the phone. It was better the conversation ended quickly before she started asking too many questions.

This was going to work. He was finally going to get some alone time with Rachel and maybe, just maybe, he could figure out why this girl is having such a huge effect on him. All he knew is that it was Monday and he just couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

"How do I look? Do you think these jeans fit okay? Does my butt look huge? Is this shirt too low? I don't want to look like a tramp. Do I look like a tramp?"

These were all the questions that Rachel was yelling out at Noah. He simply just rolled his eyes and pulled her onto his lap.

"Noah! Answer me. This has to work!" yelled out Rachel jumping out of his lap.

"Rachel, babe. Calm down. You look beautiful. No your ass does not look huge. No your shirt is not too low and no you do not look like a tramp. You look stunning," he answered with frustration yet compassion in his voice.

"You're so sweet, Noah. Thank you. You always know how to make me smile," whispered Rachel with a huge smile on her face. She sat back down on him and pulled him into a hug.

It was 6'o clock and she and Noah we're going to leave the apartment and head to Finn's in fifteen minutes. She couldn't get the butterflies out of her stomach. Rachel was extremely nervous and anxious. All she thought about was how tonight would go terribly wrong and Finn would end up hating her and she just couldn't have that happen. Maybe this was a bad idea? Maybe trying to make Finn jealous would make him more angry than interested.

No. She was going to stick with the plan. If it fails, at least she tried, though Rachel really hoped that it didn't fail.

"Come on, babe. We got to go or we will be late to Finn's house and we both know you wouldn't want that," said Noah as he grabbed her purse and pulled her out the door.

Quinn left a few hours ago, leaving time for Finn to fix himself up. He took a shower and got dressed in Quinn's favourite outfit. That sounded awful. He was wearing his _girlfriend_'s favourite outfit while he spent time with a _different _girl. How twisted could he be?

Just when he was about to go change, he heard a knock at the door. She was a bit early? Oh well, more time to spend with one another.

He walked to the door and opened it, wearing a large smile.

When he saw two people standing in front of him, his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Hi, Finn! I hope you don't mind but Noah wanted to join us. He said that he wanted to see his girl in action and I wanted to have him watch. If it's not okay, I could send him home?" said Rachel as soon as she stepped into the apartment.

Finn could see Puck glaring at him. If he said it wasn't, then Puck would know that he was trying to spend time alone with Rachel. If he said it was, then he wouldn't get any alone time with Rachel. This was a mess, but he knew what he had to say.

"Yeah, sure! It's fine. Grab a beer, bro and we will get started," answered Finn with an attempt of a smile.

Rachel walked over to the drum set and took her seat. Finn knew that he had to stand in front of her again. He had such an urge to stand behind her and hold her hands, just have some kind of physical connection, but her _boyfriend_ was standing right there.

He counted Rachel in and she began playing the beat that they had learned last week. She was an extremely quick learner and had perfected it almost instantly. She finished off the beat, stopped playing and looked up at Finn with a huge smile on her face.

"That was great, Rach...err... Rachel! Let's try something new. Now that you know a bit of the basics, let's try playing a real rhythm," stated Finn.

He walked over to the bookshelf next to the front door and pulled out some sheet music.

"Here you go. Try playing that," he said while pointing to the first bar of the song.

Rachel sat there for a few minutes just reading the sheet and counting the beats out loud, just like he had taught her. Finn decided that this would be a good time, to steal a glance at Puck.

Puck was staring at Rachel with a huge smile on his face. Finn's stomach churned at the expression on Puck's face. They had something real, didn't they? He could feel the jealousy rushing through him again, just like it did on Saturday. He wanted to be the only one to look at her that way. Ugh, no. Quinn was the girl he was supposed to want to stare at with love in his eyes. Not Rachel.

He couldn't deal with this anymore. Finn needed to spend some time alone with her but it had to be away from Puck. That was a good idea. He'd wait until Puck left the city and then ask Rachel to have dinner. He'd insist it was as friends and then he could possibly figure out what was going on in his mind.

Finn didn't realize that he spent this whole time spaced out. He finally came back to reality and heard Rachel attempting at the song he gave her.

How was she able to play it so well and he just handed it to her? She got the beat down quickly and her technique was good. Not perfect, but good.

She had so much passion in her eyes as she banged on the kit with technique while continuously looking up at the sheet music to make sure she was doing it right. How was this girl so perfect? He wished Quinn could be so passionate about the things she did. Most of the time, she was bored with whatever she was doing, except for when she was with Finn.

He knew that Quinn loved him. She loved him a lot and that's what made things so complicated. She was a great girlfriend giving him no reason to just try and end things though that'd be dumb since Rachel wasn't single.

"Finn? How was that?" he heard a voice call out to him, and he checked back into reality.

"That was great, Rachel! Do you want to take a break? I'm sure you're arms are getting tired," replied Finn.

Rachel got up from her seat and walked over to the couch, but instead of sitting on the empty spots on the couch, she sat on Puck's lap and gave him a kiss. Finn wanted to vomit.

He decided to walk over to the kitchen and grab snacks while the couple cuddled on the couch. Finn went to the fridge and pulled out three beers and some leftover chicken wings.

"Beer and wings? I know the game is on...do you two mind watching it while Rachel takes her break?" asked Finn as he placed the snacks on the coffee table and opened his own beer.

"Yeah man, its fine with me," answered Puck while grabbing his own beer.

Rachel didn't move and just sat there quietly in Puck's arms while the boys started to watch the game.

Finn couldn't keep his eyes off her. Sure he would look at the screen so that he wouldn't spark any suspicion from Puck, but every chance he could, he would look over at the tiny brunette who was in his arms. He wondered what she would feel like in his arms.

Finn started to feel sick again. He got up and ran to the bathroom, trying to keep his bile in his mouth. He managed to reach the toilet on time, and he released his stomach contents into it. He felt disgusting, sick and his head was spinning. Finn was so sick that he didn't notice the tiny figure standing behind him, rubbing his back.

"Finn, are you okay? Should we take you to the hospital?" asked a worried Rachel.

Finn was barely able to mutter anything but, "I'm fine... Please go home."

Rachel tried to argue against it, but he just got up and walked out of the bathroom and headed for the living room.

"Thank you guys for coming but I'm not feeling well and I'm sure you don't want to spend your evening watching me vomit. Bye Puck," said Finn as he back to the bathroom.

He started to vomit again. Finn could faintly hear the shuffling of footsteps as Rachel and Puck left his apartment, closing the door behind them.

Finally, they were gone. He didn't understand why he felt so jealous... and why this jealousy made him so sick... but he knew that it couldn't go on any longer. Finn couldn't see Rachel again until Puck left town. Seeing the two of them together was just too much for his stomach to take.

**What does Rachel think of Finn's "stomach ache"? Will Finn give up on Rachel, as well?**

**Stay tuned and please review! xoxoxo**

**P.S. For all of you who are hating on the Fuinn and Puckleberry in this story, I promise that this is a Finchel fanfic and it WILL happen... soon. Thing is, I don't want it to be THAT easy. They need to work to get together. Please don't hate me :)**


	8. A Confession and A Text

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters, just love them enough to write about them :)**

**So... you guys wanted no Puckleberry romance... welll here you go. **

**BTW I won't have any access to the computer for the next few days, so I'm sorry guys but I won't be updating until at least this weekend :(**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review xox**

**Chapter 7: A Confession and A Text**

Rachel couldn't help but worry about Finn. He seemed fine for most of the night and then all of a sudden he was on his knees in front of the toilet. What could have caused that? The only other thought in her head was the thought that her plan had failed.

There was no sign whatsoever during her lesson that Finn was in the slightest bit jealous. He didn't mind Noah joining them and she didn't see a reaction when she kissed Noah in front of him.

Noah was right. Her idea was dumb and it had just left her more heart broken. From the moment she met him, she knew that there was something there. She's heard of people finding the one by complete accident and she thought that maybe fate had brought her and Finn together.

Though the only real obstacle was Quinn. Why was it that she always seemed to get everything? She got the guys, she was absolutely stunning and she had money. Rachel couldn't compare to a girl like Quinn. With her big nose and huge mouth, she wasn't even nearly as beautiful as Quinn.

Rachel thought back to the days when she felt beautiful. She was dating Jesse and he made sure to tell her everyday something that he loved about her. Their relationship was practically perfect except for the end. By the end, they were slowly growing apart and fighting here and there though none of this bothered Rachel. She was completely in love with a gorgeous man and all relationships went through those phases...right?

Anyway, one day Jesse _texts_her that he could no longer be with her. They fought for hours, Rachel begging for him to stay but at the end Jesse just wouldn't have it. He completely tore her heart out. How could someone that made her feel so loved and beautiful also make her feel so unwanted and ugly?

Rachel twitched. Ugh, she really needed to stop thinking about that time of her life.

It was Thursday morning and Noah was supposed to leave for Lima on Saturday morning. They had enjoyed their time together and truly rekindled their friendship, since their time in their fake relationship brought them closer.

She would really miss him though she was disappointed that her plan didn't work out. What did she even think was going to happen? Finn would see her with Puck, realize his love for her and dump Quinn for her. How foolish. That was so stupid.

She could feel tears starting to stream down her face as she walked into her apartment. She had just finished work and Rachel couldn't wait to see Noah. Rachel needed his comfort.

She entered her apartment to see Noah sitting on the couch watching some sitcom on her TV screen. He turned to look at her at the sound of the door opening and quickly shot up to grab her into a hug.

"Baby, what's wrong? Let's sit down and you can rant to me. I'm here babe" soothed Noah.

"It's just...it didn't...he doesn't...I'm unlovable!" muttered Rachel between sobs.

"Now you stop that right now, Rachel Barbara Berry. You are loveable. Look at me! I love you," rebutted Noah in frustration

"Of course you do! We're best friends! I'm..never," the sobs started again, "going...to...find someone...to love me the way Finn...loves... HER."

"Rachel. Yes you will. Finn is just an idiot and he couldn't see how amazing you are because the ice queen has him wrapped around her finger. You will find someone Rachel. I promise," replied Noah while petting her hair trying to soothe her. She knew that Noah hated to see her this way.

"Like who? Jesse didn't want me! Finn doesn't want me! Who?" exclaimed Rachel.

"I want you. Rachel, haven't you realized that I see you as more than a best friend? I've loved you ever since I heard you sing that first day in Glee club. I wanted to be with you, but you saw me as a friend and I had a rep. So, I kept my man whore ways and became you're best friend so that I could be close to you. I love you, Rachel," replied Puck while gazing into her eyes.

Rachel was in shock. Her best friend just told her that he loves her and he sounded so sincere. She quickly imagined what life would be like with Puck as her other half. Yeah, he was practically perfect but he just wasn't what she was looking for... Rachel couldn't force herself to love him.

She suddenly realized that Noah had slowly moved closer to her and now she could feel his breath on her lips. He was going to kiss her.

Rachel pulled herself out of his grasp.

"Noah, I can't. I love you so much, as my best friend but the timing is off. I don't think I'd be fair to you if I tried to force myself to see us as that but please don't think I don't care about you. You are my best friend."

"Yeah, I kind of knew I had no shot, with your whole Finn situation but I couldn't let you think those things about yourself. I love you, Rachel and I want you to be happy and if-"

"But I don't understand. If you love me and you know that I care about Finn, why did you help me?" interrupted Rachel.

"You should have let me finish. I want you to be happy and I realize that if it means you being with someone else, then that's the way it has to be. By helping you, I could have potentially helped in making you happy and that's why I did it... As well as for some other reasons," explained Noah with a smile.

"I'm guessing you mean you enjoyed being my fake boyfriend?"

"Enjoyed? I loved it. Kissing you felt amazing and you fit perfectly in my hands. I definitely didn't mind experiencing that."

"I am such a bad friend. That must have killed you! Me wanting to be with someone else while using you to get him! I shouldn't have done that. I am so sorry," Rachel said with tears starting to fill her eyes once more.

"Babe, you're not a bad friend. I wanted to help you. I wanted to put myself in that position. I could have said no to your crazy plan but I didn't. Please don't blame this on yourself," begged Noah.

"You are too good to me."

"Only because I love you."

There was a silence between them. Would their friendship be the same with Rachel knowing that he had those feelings for her?

"So can we please bang? I know I can't be your boyfriend but I think you at least owe me that," joked Noah with a wink.

Rachel could tell right there that things weren't going to change. They would still be best friends though maybe she would work a bit harder on finding him someone to love.

With his joke clearing the air, she sat down on the couch with him and snuggled into him. They watched the sitcom together in silence just enjoying each other's company.

"So what are you going to do now? Don't you two have a lesson tonight?" asked Noah.

"We do but he hasn't called. He probably doesn't want to talk to me after I rudely invited you over and then he got sick and I didn't even call to check on him."

"I bet he's just sick and hasn't gotten a chance to call."

"Yeah... I hope so," replied Rachel with doubt in her voice.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning. It was Saturday morning and still no contact from Finn. Rachel had just dropped off Noah at the airport and he finally got on the plane after many goodbyes and hugs. They spent the rest of his time in New York eating in and watching movies together; she called in sick on Friday.<p>

Her week with Noah was great but now without him distracting her, she couldn't stop thinking about Finn.

He must have gotten better by now and yet he still hadn't bother contacting her. She reluctantly decided to accept the fact that she probably wasn't going to see him anymore.

Maybe just one text? She would force herself to move on if she needed to but she might as well try, right?

She pulled out her phone and started to type:

_Hey Finn. I hope you're feeling better. I just dropped Noah off at the airport and I remembered that I didn't pay you for Tuesday. Let me know if you want to meet up so that I can pay you. Ttyl._

She pressed send and left the rest with fate. Rachel was hoping that maybe, just maybe Finn would answer her and she could see him at least one more time. Continuing her lessons was a bad idea but she at least wanted to say goodbye.

Finn was in rehearsal when his phone went off.

"Alright? Which idiot left his phone on?" demanded his manager.

"Umm mine...sorry guys. I'll be right back," muttered Finn as he ran out the doors.

He pulled out his phone and saw a text message filling up his screen from none other than Rachel Berry.

_Hey Finn. I hope you're feeling better. I just dropped Noah off at the airport and I remembered that I didn't pay you for Tuesday. Let me know if you want to meet up so that I can pay you. Ttyl._

What? She wanted to meet up...and pay me? Why would she want to do that after he didn't even give her a full lesson due to his stomach? Finn was sure she'd be disgusted by him and end contact. Full of surprises. Rachel Berry was full of surprises.

He couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on his face at the thought of seeing Rachel again and... Puck was gone! He wouldn't survey them so he could get some good alone time out of her.

Finn walked back into their practice room and took his place on the drums, while trying to hide his smile from his buddies. They would know that something was up.

"So is Mr. Important done with his phone or will we have more interruptions?" asked his director with pure frustration in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm done," replied Finn while turning off his phone and sticking it into his pocket. He would answer Rachel when rehearsals were over.

What he didn't realize was that all members were looking at him, noticing his huge grin.

"Why you so happy, bud?" asked Mark, the usually shy member of the group.

"Uhh...no reason..."answered Finn wiping away his smile with hope to wipe away their suspicions as well.

"No, there's something... You were smiling like an idiot just now," inquired Ryan. Ryan could read people so well...Damn it.

"Someone just left me a nice message," said Finn. There. That's a good enough reason, since it was true. It was just the someone who made him smile.

"Quinn sent you a sext? Our man's getting lucky tonight," teased Brad while high-fiving Ryan.

Finn's smile turned into a deep frown. Quinn. He forgot about her... Which he shouldn't be doing... How was he going to get his alone time with Rachel without raising suspicions from Quinn?

Before Finn could answer Brad, his manager chimed in:

"Okay okay. Play time's over. I don't want to know about Finn's sex life. Let's start from the second verse of Keep Me, Babe."

After rehearsal, Finn decided that it was a good time to answer Rachel's text. He had thought about it all day and had created a plan.

He would ask her to meet him at the coffee shop of Sixth Street and there they could get a chance to talk. Finn couldn't shake his excitement and he had no idea what to expect. Rachel was full of surprises and all he could do was expect the unexpected.

Finn pulled out his phone and started to type out a reply:

Hey. How about we meet up tonight at the coffee shop on Sixth Street? Maybe grab a cup if you're up for it. Let me know.

That night was a great night for Finn to see Rachel. After their girls' night, Santana asked Quinn to join her for a spa weekend. He didn't know what brought it on, but he didn't care. Quinn left the night before and wouldn't be back from the spa until Sunday night.

Though it wasn't like he needed an empty apartment. Rachel had a boyfriend, which meant that there was no chance of him taking her back there.

He arrived at his apartment and immediately headed for the couch. Finn just needed to relax and some good old TV would help him with that.

Just as he begins to calm down and absorb himself in his show, his phone rings.  
><em><br>__That sounds good. Can you meet me there in an hour?_

Finn looked at the time on his phone. It was 5'o clock. He could definitely get there in time.

He quickly replied before heading for the bathroom:

_Yeah, see you there._

**What's going to happen at coffee? Will Finn realize his feelings for her or will there be no spark?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Hoped you enjoy and keep on reviewing :D**

**xoxo**


	9. A Coffee and Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters, just love them to death :)**

**SO for all you people dying for some Finchel to happen... here you go! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: A Coffee and Dinner**

Rachel sat in the coffee shop waiting anxiously for him to arrive. She wondered what would happen once he arrived. Would she just give him the money and leave? Should she stay and grab a cup with him? Different scenarios flew through Rachel's head causing her to become more anxious.

She looked down onto the table she was sitting at and started to read the latest articles in her favourite magazine. Just went she was about to turn the page, a large figure sat in the chair across from her and didn't move.

Rachel cautiously looked up and saw Finn grinning from ear to ear.

"Well hello there! Anything interesting in there, you seemed pretty absorbed."

Rachel blushed, "Just the usual...tips on how to lose 10 pounds in 10 days and how to slim down your butt... you know? The usual garbage they throw into magazines these days," answered Rachel with a wink.

A waitress walked over to their table and asked if they'd like anything.

Before Rachel could get a chance to talk, Finn started ordering, "I'd like a large double double and she'll have..." Finn looked at her hoping she'd finish off where he started.

"And I'll have a skinny vanilla latte with some whipped cream on top," finished Rachel with a smile on her face.

The waitress walked away from their table, looking exhausted. She was probably there all day and just wanted to go home.

"So Rachel... I want to know... what's your favourite color?" asked Finn with a grin.

"Umm... you want to know my favourite color? It's blue but why do you ask?" replied Rachel, extremely curious to what he was getting at. She thought she was there to pay him.

"I expected you to be more of a pink girl... Well I realized that we've had a few lessons and even a dinner, but yet I still know nothing about you, except for that you love Broadway and that you want to play the drums."

"I thought you came to get paid," replied Rachel.

"Not really. I don't want your money, Rach. I didn't even give you a full lesson. I do think I'd be fun to get to know each other a bit though, if we're going to keep having lessons."

"Oh alright. Well, how about we play twenty questions?"

Rachel couldn't believe she just said that. Twenty questions? That was a children's game.

"That's a great idea! Okay! Where did you move to New York from?"

"Well, I grew up in a small town, Lima, Ohio. That's where Puck just flew back too. How about you?"

If Rachel wasn't staring into his beautiful brown eyes, she wouldn't have noticed the quick glimpse of sadness that washed across his face at the mention of Puck. It disappeared just as quickly, but Rachel caught it.

"Wow, very creative," commented Finn with a laugh, "I'm from Canada. Don't laugh...Okay, when did you move to New York?"

Rachel couldn't help but giggle. "A Canadian. That explains why you're such a gentleman," she replied with a wink, "When did you first realize that you loved music?"

"Hmm, better...when I was 10 years old. My mom raised me as a single mom, since my dad died when I was a baby and when I was 10 years old, she started dating this guy. We would hang out and he would get me to sing with him while we painted the grass. Yea, painted the grass. I realized that I loved to sing but I wanted to try my hand at an instrument, and one day he just brought me a drum kit. The drums and I have been inseparable ever since."

Rachel did not expect for him to reveal so much about himself so quickly. She decided that maybe she should share a little bit more about herself, as well. She could see the obvious sadness in him when he spoke about his father.

"I'm so sorry about your father. That must have been hard not having a father figure. You can borrow one of mine if you'd like. I have two gay dads so I've always had one extra," replied Rachel with a comforting smile. She reached over and held his hand trying to soothe him after he shared that type of information with her.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I forgot to ask you something. When did you know that'd you be a star on Broadway?"

"Never. I've always wanted to be a star on Broadway but I never truly believed that it would happen. Sure, I have talent. I can sing, dance and act but a part of me always thought that I wasn't good enough," answered Rachel in practically a whisper. She had never told anyone that before, but for some reason she felt comfortable enough with Finn to share that with him. Especially after what he had just told her.

"Rachel. That is a lie and we both know it. You're so talented! They'd be crazy not to want you in their shows. Please stop thinking that," said Finn with a smile.

Rachel hadn't even noticed her coffee arrive at their table. Finn had been sipping at hers but she was completely distracted by their great conversation. She also didn't notice how noisy the place was getting.

"Do you want to go for a walk? It's getting really loud in here," asked Rachel.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Let's go."

Finn got up from the table and waited for Rachel to do the same. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the coffee shop. Rachel could feel hundreds of butterflies suddenly flutter in her stomach at the touch. Finn didn't seem to react; he just looked back at her, smiled and continued to pull her out of the coffee shop.

Once they got outside, he released her hand and they started to walk down Sixth Street in silence.

"It's so beautiful outside. I love it this time of year, when it's not too cold but not too warm outside. Perfect weather for walks," said Rachel, breaking the silence.

"Almost as beautiful as you... I mean, yeah! It's gorgeous." Finn stumbled over his words after blurting out the compliment.

Rachel definitely didn't miss it, and blushed in response.

"Thank you Finn. That's very sweet of you," answered Rachel to the compliment, making Finn blush.

Things went silence again and they simply continued to walk on the sidewalk, side by side, sipping their coffees, in silence.

"Would you like to join me for dinner Rachel? I'm getting pretty hungry," asked Finn stopping them on the sidewalk next to a brightly lit up restaurant.

"Well... we are right next to one, might as well go in and try it," answered Rachel heading for the door, throwing out her coffee on her way in.

Finn followed behind her, holding the door for her from behind. He really was a gentleman. They walked up to the hostess.

"Table for two please," said Finn.

The hostess looked down on her sheet, nodded and started to lead the way towards their table. She led them a booth, attached to a window. The view from there was gorgeous; New York was light up and they could see it all. What a beautiful restaurant... Rachel noted to herself that she should come to this place more often.

"This place is gorgeous! Look at the view," beamed Finn.

"I know! We were definitely in luck. Anyway, we never finished our game. Who's your best friend?" replied Rachel practically jumping in her seat. This place completely energized her and she was excited to get to know Finn better.

"Alright, how about I order us some food first and then we'll keep going."

"Order for us?" inquired Rachel

"Yup," grinned Finn just as the waitress approached them, notepad in hand.

"What can I get for you guys?" asked the petite blonde waitress.

"For me, I'd like some shrimp linguine and for the girl, a chicken Caesar salad. She would like water and I'll take a coke," ordered Finn.

Rachel looked at him with shock. How did he know what she wanted?

"That's what you ordered the first time we had dinner, so I assumed it was safe to think you'd like it. I hope I didn't get it wrong," said Finn turning his attention to her.

"No, it's perfect. You got exactly what I wanted."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. He was so perfect. He had gorgeous locks of dark brown hair that he gelled up a little bit, that fit him perfectly and he had gorgeous brown/hazel eyes that were so expressive. She used them to read him, since she could see everything when she looked into them.

"Great. So where were we? Right. I've never really had a best friend. Yeah, I've had really close friends growing up, though they were always changing. I still haven't found one person that would always be by my side and stay constant," answered Finn honestly.

"What about Quinn?" rebutted Rachel.

"I wouldn't call us best friends. Yeah we've been together for a long time, but I just don't feel like she'd risk her life for me. Though I'm not saying I would want someone to risk their life for me... I mean... I want to have someone in my life that I know... Err... I can't explain it. But no, she's not my best friend."

This completely confused Rachel. How could he be in a relationship and not feel like they were your best friend? When she was with Jesse, he was her best friend... aside from Noah.

"Oh...okay," replied Rachel. She didn't know what else to say.

"What has been your most romantic date?

Rachel immediately thought to the night when Jesse had surprised her and set up a picnic in the middle of Central Park. It wasn't too romantic but it was the most romantic thing _she_ had ever experienced. That night was amazing and it was also the first night her and Jesse...err...made love.

She flinched at the thought.

"Pass. I like to erase bad thoughts," replied Rachel sternly.

"I'll remember that. Note to self: Don't ask Rachel about past relationships," joked Finn.

Before Rachel could begin to get upset with his jokes on this sensitive topic, the food arrived. She decided that she would take this opportunity to just sit there and silence and stop the questions for a bit.

Rachel looked down at her food while eating and would only steal a few glances, once in a while, but every time she looked at him he was looking right at her. Her heart skipped a beat. This whole dinner felt so right, well except for the last comment. Their conversation flowed so easily and she didn't mind sharing with him.

Her plate was empty quicker then she would have liked it to be, so she sat up and looked at Finn, placing her fork down.

"Thank you for tonight. I've enjoyed getting to know you, but I think it's best if I go home soon. It's getting dark and I hate travelling at night," said Rachel.

"That makes complete sense. Come on, let's go," replied Finn getting up. Once he got up, he went over to her side and extended a hand to her, to help her out of the booth.

She gave him a huge smile, thanked him and they walked towards the counter to pay.

Rachel started to reach for her purse, but Finn stopped her.

"It's on me. I owe you for not finishing that lesson," whispered Finn into her ear.

She blushed again, just like a little school girl. The feeling of his hot breath on her ear, sent shivers down her spine. Why was he having such a huge effect on her?

Finn paid the cheque, refusing to let her see the cost.

"Ready?" asked Finn

Rachel nodded and started to follow Finn out of the restaurant. They walked towards the curb and Finn pulled out his phone to call her a cab.

"Thank you again for dinner. That was very sweet of you," said Rachel smiling at the gorgeous man who towered next to her. She loved their height difference.

"It was no problem, Rach. Though, we never got to go through our twenty questions."

"Then I guess we will have to do this again, sometime."

A huge smile spread across Finn's face at those words.

"Definitely."

Then, Finn grabbed her into one of his amazing hugs. Rachel could fall asleep in those arms. It felt so right and she felt so comfortable. This hug lasted longer than the other one. They stayed in their embrace until the cab arrived.

Rachel headed towards the cab, when Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Then all of a sudden, his lips crashed onto hers. Before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him back. Sensations that she hadn't felt in a long time, ran through her body. She didn't want this to end.

Then the cab driver beeped at the two, causing Rachel to pull away from him and walk towards the cab, stealing one more glance at him. He had a huge grin on his face and she couldn't wipe the one of her own. She entered the cab and Finn walked over and closed the door behind her.

Rachel couldn't stop looking at him, as the driver drove away.

She couldn't believe that just happened. It was amazing, and she wanted to do it again. But there was only one problem... What about Quinn?

**What will happen with Finn and Rachel? Will Finn dump Quinn or end all contact with Rachel?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Like I said before, I'm in Stratford for the next few days which means no internet :( But I promise to write while I'm there and I'll update as soon as I get home 3**

**Please review :) I love your kind words!**


	10. Too Many Drinks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or fox or any of the characters, just love writing and reading about them :)**

**SO warning... this story has officially changed to an M rating. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9****: Too Many Drinks**

That was the most amazing night of Finn's life. He knows that he shouldn't have kissed her, but she looked so beautiful and he just couldn't resist those plump lips. After their night, he really started to realize how much he cares about her. He usually didn't tell people about his father's death but she made him comfortable enough to share it with her and in return, she began to open up to him. It was an amazing night. Absolutely amazing, though the best part was definitely the kiss. He wanted to do that again. He needed to do that again.

The only thing that was in the way of him being with this amazing girl was...well...his girlfriend. He needed to end things with her and it had to be as soon as possible. He couldn't lead Quinn on any longer.

Though he should wait until she came home, Finn was afraid she'd convince him otherwise and decided to call her. He pulled out his phone and he dialed her number, for hopefully the last time.

The phone rang a few times and then a female voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Quinn, can we talk?"

"Of course, baby. I just finished getting my nails done. What's on your mind?"

Finn needed to be blunt, that was the only way to get his message across. Quinn was known for having selective hearing.

"I don't want you calling me baby anymore. I can't do this Quinn. I'm ending this before we get in to deep."

"What? You're playing a prank right? Please tell me that you're joking," replied Quinn, her voice cracking from the tears that were beginning to flow down her face.

"I'm not. It's over. I don't feel that way anymore."

Finn could hear her tears on the other end. He never wanted to hurt her but he knew that he'd hurt her more if he continued their relationship.

"You're going to regret this," managed Quinn and then the line went dead.

What the heck did Quinn mean by that? Did he just make a huge mistake in leaving her? Finn was confident in his feelings for Rachel but he's only known Rachel for a few weeks. He's been with Quinn for a few years.

Ugh. He needed to clear his mind, so he decided to go take a shower. Finn walked into his bathroom and pulled off his clothes. In the nude, he walked over to his shower and turned it on, hot. Really hot. He tried to stay in the shower as long as possible so that the bathroom filled with steam. For some reason, he loved the feeling of a steam filled bathroom.

After his shower, Finn's mind was all cleared. He figured things out and he realized that he needed to see Rachel, as soon as possible. Finn wanted to see her brilliant smile so that his day will brighten up.

He takes out his phone and texts her:

Hey, Rach. Let's talk. Meet me outside Karma at 7.

Rachel couldn't get that kiss out of her head. When it came to Finn, everything just fit. She knew that it was wrong since he was dating Quinn, but she refused to question his actions. He initiated the kiss so he must care about her and enough that he would cheat on Quinn.

All of a sudden, Rachel's phone went off and a text from Finn popped onto the screen:

Hey, Rach. Let's talk. Meet me outside Karma at 7.

She looked at the clock. It was 3 pm and she was free the whole day since rehearsals were cancelled. Rachel was not going to miss out on spending more time with Finn so she quickly replied with an okay.

There was a lot of time before she needed to start getting ready for meeting up with Finn so she decided to call Noah, to check up on him. She dialed his number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" answered a groggy voice.

"Hi Noah. It's Rachel. How was your flight home? Did you get home safe? How are you?" interrogated Rachel.

" Woah, babe. One thing at a time. It was good, yes and good. How are you? Have you heard anything from Finn?" replied Noah. Rachel knew, after his confession, that he probably did not want to talk about it but he sweetly asker anyway.

"I'm great actually. I have definitely heard from Finn, " answered Rachel with a giggle.

"Rachel...what happened?"

"Well he kind of took me out for coffee and dinner and then he kind of...kissed me at the end of the night, "blurted out Rachel.

"Wait hold on...he kissed you? Isn't he still with Quinn?" growled Noah

" Well yes... But I'm sure that he will end that shortly. He has proven to have feelings for me and he wouldn't have done that if he didn't."

"But he still cheated. Cheaters never change, Rach. Once a cheater always a cheater."

"Don't lecture me on cheaters, Noah. We both know that you shouldn't be talking..."

"Wow, thanks. Didn't think that you still use that against me. Bye, Rachel." whispered Noah and then she heard the line go dead.

She couldn't believe she said that to Noah. Rachel knew how much he regretted the day he cheated and how sensitive he was about the topic. How could she do that to him? She was an awful friend and she did not deserve him. He did so much for her and she repayed him by using his past against him. How could she?

Her mood went sour and then she remembered that she needed to meet up with Finn in a few hours. She was going to need a few drinks to get her out of this mood.

Finn arrived at Karma and went straight for the bar. The bartender went over to ask what he wanted to drink. He ordered just water. Finn decided that he wouldn't start drinking until Rachel arrived. He needed to make sure that he wasn't too sloppy. They had to talk and he needed to be sober, enough, to have the conversation.

Finn started to sip on his water when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the most stunning girl, he had ever seen. It was Rachel. She was wearing a flowy shirt, with a neckline that was cute lower than he was used too, making her breasts look amazing. It fit her flawless and it was paired with a very tight fitting pair of jeans. He really wishes she'd turn around so he could see her ass in them. Finn grinned at the thought, but it was Rachel's face that looked the most stunning of all. She did something to her eyes that made them look sexy, and smoky and just bigger; he couldn't look away from them. He quickly glanced at her hair, and it fell perfectly. He'd never seen her look so gorgeous, though she always looked beautiful in his eyes.

"Hey there stranger," said Rachel with a glowing smile.

"Hello gorgeous and I mean seriously, you look stunning. There isn't a guy in this bar who can't take his eyes off you," replied Finn, looking around the bar, giving glares at any guy who looked in Rachel's direction.

"Not every guy," teased Rachel.

"Every guy" replied Finn sternly, "So we came here to talk so let's grab a few drinks and find a table."

He ordered himself a beer, and watched as Rachel ordered a cosmopolitan. She gulped down the drink, in one sip and then ordered another one. He was a bit curious about that behavior but kept his mouth shut. Not long after, she got her drink and she grabbed his hand and walked him to a free table.

Rachel sat down and smiled at Finn.

"You look so beautiful," stated Finn.

"You already told me that Finny," snickered Rachel as she gulped down her second drink.

Finn was still working on his beer, and Rachel ordered her third drink, this time a shot of vodka.

He looked at her curiously, confused with her drinking. Does she always drink this way? Does she have a problem? Finn realised that he needed to put those thoughts aside and concentrate on talking to her about their relationship.

"So I wanted to talk to you about us. I need to tell you that last night was amazing and that I want to do that again. For that reason, I -"

"No no no! We are going to have fun tonight, Finn! No talking, just fun!" interrupted Rachel.

"But -"

"No buts! Now let's get some drinks over here!"

Finn watched as Rachel ordered a bunch more shots and another beer for Finn. The more she drank the more hyper and energetic she was. Definitely a happy drunk.

"Let's dance!" demanded Rachel, pulling Finn out of his seat.

He spent most of the time, watching Rachel have fun and drinking. Finn tried a few times to talk to Rachel about him ending his relationship with Quinn, but she wouldn't have it. She was too busy laughing and singing along with the music filling up the bar. He loved seeing this fun side of Rachel.

After her command, he found himself dancing (badly) with this beautiful girl. She spent most of the time on the dance floor, grinding against Finn. She would rub her perfect ass against his groin and he could feel himself harden.

"Babe, stop doing that. I can't handle it," blurted out Finn.

Just when Rachel was about to object, Stop and Stare began playing and she, instead, wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn needed to bend over a bit since she was much shorter than him. He loved the feeling of her arms on him but what he loved the most was her whispering the lyrics into his ear as they danced.

They stayed this way until the song finished. As soon as the song finished, Rachel looked up at him and whispered," Finny, let's leave."

A bunch of questions immediately ran through Finn's head. Where does Finn take her? What does he do since she's so intoxicated? What's her address? That's when he realized that he had no idea where she lived. So he had to take her back to his place. Finn couldn't let her go home on her own, in the state was in.

"Okay, Rach."

Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bar. He called a cab, and continued to hold her hand while they waited for the taxi.

Finally the cab arrived and he directed Rachel into it. He gave the driver his address and they were on his way. Rachel giggled for the whole trip.

They arrived at his apartment and he brought her up. Finn unlocked the door, and without warning, Rachel ran into his room and closed the door. Two seconds later, the door opened and her head popped out.

"Finn get your beautiful ass in here," said Rachel with a wink and then she closed the door, once more.

He was in a dilemma. She was drunk out of her mind and now she wanted him to come to his bedroom. Finn did not want to take advantage of her, so he needed to keep his cool. Though it was getting really hard, literally.

He took a deep breath and walked towards his room. He went in and closed the door behind him. Rachel was lying on his bed, and it seemed as though she was asleep.

When Finn sat down next to her, she sprang to life. She jumped on him and started to smother him with kisses. Before he knew it, her lips were attached to his, and they were in a passionate kiss. He felt her tongue slowly slid into his mouth and he immediately reacted. His pants quickly became uncomfortable at the sound of Rachel groaning into his mouth. Things began to heat up very quickly, and Finn tried to keep control as much as he could.

Rachel's hands were exploring his hair, and then slowly she began to lower them down his body. Her hands reached his groin, and she started to massage his bulge over his jeans. They were still kissing, as she did this. He was becoming more and more uncomfortable, each minute.

"Babe, that must feel awful. Can I make you feel better?" groaned Rachel, massaging Finn with more pressure, causing his eyes to get wider. All that he could do was nod.

Rachel quickly began to undo his pants. She began to try and pull it off, and he lifted up his butt to help with the process. As she was doing this, Finn thought that he heard the door click but he was so distracted by what Rachel was doing, he forgot about it. She then reached the waistband of his boxers, and pulled them down, releasing him. He was huge and proud of it; a good six inches. Finn expected her to just massage it but instead she went up to kiss him. She gave him quick kisses for a minute and then started to kiss down his body, until she finally reached her target.

She breathed onto it and then quickly kissed his tip. That immediately sent hundreds of sensations flying through his body. Rachel then left up her head and looked straight into his eyes. She kept eye contact for a minute and then Rachel lowered her head again to lick the tip. She was such a tease. Finn didn't know how long he could contain himself, if she kept teasing him.

Rachel continued to gently and sensual lick the tip until all of a sudden, she slipped a bit more into her mouth. Finn's eyes immediately rolled to the back of his head with a groan. She then, suddenly, completely engulfed his hard cock, so far that he could feel the back of her throat. The fact that she could bring him so far back, caused Finn to almost lose it. He used all the control he had to not explode right then and there.

Rachel pulled him out making a popping sound and as quickly as she pulled him out, she popped it back into her mouth. She started to suck it like she would a lollipop, sometimes licking his length and other times just kissing the tip. Finn knew that he would explode at any moment and Rachel could sense it too. So she slipped his whole length in and did the most amazing thing he has ever felt. She began to hum. The vibrations around his dick, with the groans that were coming out of her mouth, pushed him over the edge. Finn erupted into her mouth, unloading everything that had been building up ever since Rachel began to kiss him.

He expected her to spit it out, but of course she was of surprises. She swallowed it. Rachel then wiped her lips and climbed back up to give him a kiss. Finn kissed her back, gently, still calming down from his orgasm.

Suddenly, she pulled away and cuddled into his chest. Rachel stayed in this position for a little bit and then passed out. Finn could tell by her even breathing and her eye lids closed shut.

Finn couldn't believe it. He did not expect for things to go the way they did but he definitely enjoyed it. That was until a realization hit him. Rachel was drunk. She gave him the best blow job he had ever received and she wouldn't even remember it.

**So, there you go... some Finchel smut for you guys!**

**Now, if you're thinking that happened way to quickly and why would this suddenly happen.. well I need to remind you that Rachel was drunk and the reason for her insane drinking was, as she said, upset over her fight with Noah and she thought drinking would help... obviously, she got carried away.**

**Anyway, i'll try to update soon but I've got homework to do - _ -**

**I hope you guys enjoyed :) Please keep reviewing and tell your friends ;)**

**xoxo**


	11. A Witness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fox or Glee or any of the characters!**

**So now for some drama... Yup, Quinn is very evil in my eyes... Let's see what you guys think... Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 10: The Witness**

Rachel woke up to find herself in someone's arms. She tried to lift her head up off the bed but everything began to spin. Where was she and who was she with?

Once her head stopped spinning, she began to observe the body next to her. Rachel looked at it for a minute and then the pieces came together. It was Finn.

The moment she thought of his name, the memories from the previous night came rushing into her head. She saw images of her and Finn at the bar, her drinking, them coming back to his apartment...and then...oh no...her sucking him off.

She lifted the covers and saw that he was indeed naked from the waist down... and that he was a very nice size. Rachel giggled at the thought but then quickly remembered that she was in an awful situation.

How could she have done that? He has a girlfriend. And how did she let herself get so carried away? She usually didn't drink that much and though it hurt to concentrate too much, Rachel remembered her fight with Noah.

Rachel needed to get out of there immediately but first she would need to get out his grip. His huge arm was keeping her attached to his chest, and she was struggling to get it off. After a few attempts, she felt it lift up. Rachel looked curiously at him, realising that her movements had woke him up. Finn turned his head towards her and smiled at her when their eyes made contact.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

Rachel was too embarrassed by what she had done to let the conversation continue. She quickly got up off the bed.

"I have to go. I'm so sorry about last night," she quickly said and then turned on her heels to run towards the front door.

She ran out of the apartment and was racing down the staircase. Just as she was about to go through the building doors, a voice called out her name and she turned around to face it.

Finn was running towards her, with thankfully his pants back on, trying to get her attention. She stopped and he quickly caught up.

"Rachel," Finn panted," what are you talking about? Why would you apologize for it?"

Rachel was shocked by what he said. Was he not ashamed to have those things done to him when he had a girlfriend? How could he not be angry with her?

"Quinn..." was all that Rachel could manage to say.

"What about her? Rachel, come upstairs. We really need to talk. You wouldn't let me explain things last night."

Finn extended his hand to her and she hesitantly took it and followed him up the stairs. They reached the apartment and he walked over to the couch. He sat down and then motioned for her to join him.

She sat down next to him and he began to talk, "Rachel, I wanted to tell you this last night. I broke up with Quinn, yesterday morning. I told her that I couldn't be with her and that continuing the relationship when I wasn't fully committed wasn't fair to her. Though the real reason was-"

"You dumped her?" interrupted Rachel in shock. Maybe that kiss had meant something.

"Obviously, Rach. I don't love Quinn. I care about you."

"Me? But you've been with Quinn this whole time... "

"And you've been with Puck...and still are," replied Finn with sadness in his eyes.

Rachel had completely forgotten that Finn believed they were together. She wanted to explain but didn't know how without sounding awful.

Luckily, Finn continued," After our kiss, I knew that I'd be lying if I told Quinn I loved her. There is something here. Between us. I felt it when we kissed and I know you felt it too. I dumped Quinn because I want to be with you. I was hoping you felt the same way."

"Uh...err..." Rachel didn't know what to say and she could see that her silence was starting to worry Finn.

"Rachel. Say something."

"I broke up with Noah. Yeah, I ended it a few hours before we went out," blurted out Rachel.

She couldn't believe that she had just lied to Finn. She did get into a fight with him but Finn deserved to know the truth that Rachel never dated him.

Finn grabbed her into a hug and she couldn't help but to return it. Being in his arms was comfortable for her.

"That's great to hear, Rach. For a second I thought that I was completely off and that you didn't care about me the same way."

"No Finn, I definitely do. But...uhh... What happens now?"

"Well I was hoping that you'd want to be together."

All of this was happening quickly. Too quickly. They still needed to get to know each other and he had just ended his relationship with Quinn.

"No," muttered Rachel.

"No?" mimicked Finn, his mood dropping along with his smile.

"This is too soon. Let's date. Get to know each other. I care about you and I feel something knew but we...err.. Just got out of relationships," replied Rachel.

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. But I've got one question."

"Shoot," answered Rachel with a smile.

"Do we get to do last night again?" asked Finn with a grin.

"Only if you're a good boy," teased Rachel.

Rachel was on her way home from Finn's apartment. It was an amazing day. She called the theatre saying she was "sick," so that she and Finn could spend the day together.

They spent the whole day cuddling on his couch, telling each other about their lives, watching movies and sometimes sharing kisses. It was all so perfect. There was never an awkward silence and they truly enjoyed each other's company.

She walked up her building's stairs and she finally reached her floor. Rachel walked towards her apartment, but she stopped when she saw a small figure standing in front of her door.

This figure was a blonde and beautiful girl. Rachel immediately recognized her.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?"

A small smiled creeped onto Quinn's face.

"We need to have a talk, Rachel. Let's go inside."

Rachel slowly walked towards the door and unlocked it, keeping her eyes on Quinn. They both entered the apartment and Quinn sat down at the dinner table. She motioned for Rachel to sit down.

"I saw you two last night. I never thought you would steal someone's man, but I guess New York has changed you. That was such an appalling sight," Quinn said with a flinch at the end.

"You...were there?"

"I came to his apartment to talk to him last night about his mistake and when I opened his bedroom door, I saw you...going down on him. Disgusting."

Rachel ignored her last comment. She asked Quinn what she was really curious about, "what mistake?"

"He called me yesterday morning to...end things. I knew he wasn't serious because he loves me. Finn is just having some commitment issues, so he left me for the easiest booty call," Quinn spat out the last two words.

"I am not a booty call. He cares about me. Finn wouldn't use me for sex or anything else of that nature. Open your eyes and realize that it's over between you guys. He cares about me, not you, and anything you tell me won't make me change my mind," replied Rachel with pure rage in her voice.

Who did Quinn think she was to call Rachel a booty call? Finn was a good guy. I know he cares about me. Rachel kept repeating that to herself.

"No. He doesn't. You are a rebound girl. How long after our breakup did he run to you? Hours later. Does that not seem like a rebound to you?"

Those two words started to click for Rachel. Rebound girl. Maybe that truly was what Finn saw her as. She couldn't think of how to respond to her.

"Think about it. Finn and I have been together for two years and he shows no sign of real commitment. He never asked me to marry him. Heck, we never moved in together. Then you come into the picture, a girl who's all over him, and he dumps me? You are a rebound girl. I know he still loves me and will come to his senses soon enough"

Rachel started to feel her eyes fill with tears. She needed Quinn gone, before she would breakdown. She wasn't going to give her the pleasure of seeing her cry.

"Please leave, now." muttered Rachel.

Quinn just got up and walked to her door without a word. When she reached it, she turned and said, "Just think about what I said." Then she opened the door and left.

At the sound of the door closing, Rachel's tears started flowing down her face. She couldn't stop crying. What if she really was just a rebound girl to Finn? The tears just started falling harder.

No. She couldn't have that. Rachel needed to confront him.

Finn couldn't believe how the day went. After convincing Rachel to stay for the day, they had the most amazing time. It was so simple yet perfect. They just spent time in each other's company, just getting to know one another. Finn was excited for more of these "dates." Rachel truly was amazing and he loved being able to be with her. His stomach fluttered at the thought.

Then there was a knock at the door. He walked over to open it. It was Quinn. What the heck was she doing here?

Before Finn had the chance to question her, Quinn was pushing him into his bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and started covering him with kisses. Finn was trying to push her off without hurting her, since she was a girl, but he was having a hard time.

"Quinn. Stop it. I broke up with you. I don't want this."

Quinn stopped kissing him and looked straight into his eyes. A smile started to arise on her face.

"I saw you with her the other night. She was blowing you, but I bet you didn't love. Not the way you loved it when I did it. I always knew the way to make you feel good."

Before Finn could protest, Quinn started undoing his pants. She pulled off his pants and boxers quickly and started to climb down his body. Finn needed to stop this before it went to far. He could feel her breath at his tip and knew that he to do it that instant.

Just as Quinn's lips reached his member, Finn pushed her off of his body and pulled his boxers back on.

"Get out, Quinn. I don't want you."

Quinn looked like she was about to cry but instead she started to speak, "what the hell do you see in that slut? She isn't good for you, I am. You didn't want her until after your commitment issues made you dump me!"

"That's where you're wrong. I cheated on you Quinn. Her and I kissed while you were gone. After that kiss, she broke up with Puck and I broke up with you. We want to be together."

Quinn's face suddenly went from agony and sadness to...laughter. She began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" demanded Finn.

"You think Rachel was dating Puck? Are you joking? She was never with him. Sure, he's been in love with her since high school but she would never date him. He's her best friend. If she wanted to date him, she would've dated him in high school," replied Quinn, still laughing.

"She...what...but the Park?" muttered Finn, with shock at the information.

"They have always been touchy, Finn. I can't believe you thought that," Quinn said, slowly coming down from her hysterical laughter.

"How do you know all this?"

"I've known them for years! You'd have to be stupid to not see how in love Puck was, and when he and I dated in high school, he made it very clear that Rachel would never date him so I had nothing to worry about. Ha. We stole broke up because of her," spat out Quinn.

"I...she... Get out," demanded Finn.

"Fine, but just remember...when she stops satisfying you in the bedroom, come back to the women you truly love, and always will love."

With that, Quinn walked out his bedroom and then his apartment.

Question after question started running through Finn's head once he was alone. She lied to him? Her and Puck never dated? So she used Puck? Why would she do that?

The more questions that appeared the more furious Finn became. Rachel had a lot of explaining to do.

**Is this the end of Finchel? What's going to happen to Quinn?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) For Klaine fans, we are going to see them coming in very soon!**

**Please keep reviewing guys, I love to hear your comments 3 Tell your friends too ;)**

**xoxox**


	12. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters.**

**So, yeah... the fight is a little bit over exaggerated but we all know Rachel's a drama queen so it's kind of expected. Let's hope it all gets better 3**

**Chapter 11: Confrontation**

Finn was furious. They haven't even begun a real relationship, and there was already dishonesty. She lied to him. She told him that she was dating Puck, and like a fool, he believed it. What is wrong with her? Did she just try to make him jealous so that she could have him or did she do it to steal him from Quinn? It seems like they have some kind of competition or feud and he let himself get into it. So the reasoning could be anything.

Though she made up this lie before they started dating, why did she continue it when they started? Rachel could have been honest but instead she kept it going and told him she ended things with Puck. That had made him feel so good, knowing that she picked him over Puck. But that was a lie. A lie.

Finn couldn't help but to slam his fist into his door. The impact created a huge dent in his wall and the throbbing pain that appeared only made him angrier.

She needed to explain herself. If she had a good reason, he could maybe put this behind them and start a clean slate.

Finn pulled out his cell phone and typed out his message to Rachel.

You need to come to my apartment after work. We need to talk.

Without reading it over, he pressed send and waited for a response.

Rachel was on her break when her phone went off. She pulled it out of her jeans to check who was trying to contact her. It was a text message from Finn.

It read:

You need to come to my apartment after work. We need to talk.

Panic filled Rachel. Why did they need to talk? What did she already do to ruin it? Was he ending it?

Then, just as quickly as the panic came, anger took over. She started to storm around her dressing room. Who does he think he is? Commanding me like that? Maybe he does think she's a rebound girl? He should think twice if he thinks Rachel Berry is a rebound girl who will follow every demand he throws at her. That order he just sent her, showed Rachel that maybe he didn't really care about her. All of Quinn's words rushed into her head and for the first time, she truly believed them.

Yes, she was definitely going to come over. They needed to talk, but Rachel was going to call the shots.

She pulled out her phone and typed a message to Finn:

Yes, we do. I'll see you then.

Ever since he got a reply from Rachel, he spent the whole day calming himself down. He didn't want to be furious when she arrived. Finn decided that they simply needed to have an adult conversation and sort everything out.

Then he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to see a frowning Rachel. He leaned down to give her a kiss but she just walked into his apartment causing him to kiss the air. Darn, their height difference.

The petite brunette walked to the opposite side of the living room and then turned to face him. She left a good amount of space between them.

"So what did you want to talk to me about because there are a few things I'd like to talk to you about," said Rachel with a tone he did not recognize. She seemed pissed.

"Well I found out about your fake relationship with Puck, and I wanted to know why you would lie to me like that?" replied Finn as calmly as possible. He needed to keep things under control because he had a feeling that she was going to explode once she said her things.

Rachel's angry glare dropped to a look of confusion.

"How did you find out about that?" asked Rachel.

Finn became impatient, quickly. Why did she avoid his question? He just wanted to know why and then it'll all be over.

"I have sources. Now, tell me why," said Finn with a bit more harshness than he would have liked.

"I... I wanted to make you jealous. I felt something intense the moment we met. I knew you and Quinn weren't meant for each other. He agreed to help me make you jealous so that you'd realise you care about me not her."

"So you played with my mind...ruined my two year relationship with Quinn and used your best friend who is in love with you, JUST so that you could convince me I care about you? That's so...selfish."

Rachel flinched at the word selfish. Finn realised that she had some connection the word. Then he saw anger flash back into her eyes.

"Oh as if you're the one talk! At least you're not my rebound guy! I actually care about you but you're using me to get over your commitment issues with Quinn!"

"How dare you say that?" Finn replied, raising his voice.

"I said it because it's true! I should have realised that it was too good to be true. You cheat on her with me, then dump her and then immediately ask me to be with you? I am your rebound girl."

Those words hit a chord. How dare she say those things? He did care about her! She wasn't just some girl to him.

"Stop that! I cared about you! That's why I dumped Quinn. Not because you made me jealous, not because I kissed you, but because the minute we met I felt something. Don't you dare accuse me of using you!" spat out Finn.

"Hmph, sure! You got me drunk and had me suck you off! That's definitely caring," responded Rachel with a growl.

Finn's face dropped. He didn't do that. He would never do that. She did those things on your own. Finn started to walk towards her, slowly. Anger had completely taken over him after her accusation.

" YOU decided to be a drunken little slut that night! I just invited you to the bar and you kept ordering drink after drink! YOU decided to go down on me; sure I didn't stop you but who would!"

Finn immediately wanted to take back his words. Rachel looked like she was about cry. He shouldn't have called her a slut.

"I'm not a slut... I'm not a slut..." That was all that Rachel could mutter.

Finn knew that he should have stopped then but his anger caused words to fly out of his mouth, "I never used you Rachel. You used Puck for your own selfish wants. I would have ended things with Quinn without your little plan. You hurt your best friend and you lied to me."

Tears started flowing down Rachel's face at his words. He walked over and closed the gap between them. Finn wanted to pull her into his arms and apologize. He felt so bad for what he had said. She really cared about him and wanted to do whatever she could to be with him. He shouldn't have gotten so mad at her accusation.

Finn tried putting his arms around her, but she just pushed him off.

"Don't touch me," growled Rachel.

Finn backed off. She was still crying.

"I am so sorry, Rachel. I got carried away. You are not a slut. I'm just hurt that you think I don't care about you. I do! And I forgive you for lying. Please, let's just put this behind us," begged Finn.

No answer from Rachel.

Finn sat there waiting for a reply. Rachel just stood there, crying.

Suddenly, she started to walk towards the door. Once she reached it, she turned around and looked right into Finn's eyes.

"If you cared about me, you wouldn't have said those hurtful things to me. Goodbye, Finn. Please don't contact me," said Rachel, her eyes still glassy from the crying.

She didn't move from her spot at the door and just took a deep breath in. Then she said, "I guess it was over before it even began," and then she walked out of his apartment.

Finn wanted to run after her but he knew there was no use. She was really upset and he was the cause of it. Rachel was right. If he cared, he wouldn't have said those things, but the only thing he could think about was what she had said.

I guess it was over before it even began.

Rachel ran out of his apartment building and instead of calling a cab, she headed for the subway.

She needed some time to work things out in her head and a trip home on a sub would give her more time to do so. Rachel arrived at the subway station and paid the fee. After paying she went to the boarding area, and sat there waiting. Rachel began wiping at her eyes trying to fix the way she looked, since she assumed everything was smudged after all her crying.

She began to think about everything that had happened. Finn had called her some nasty things. Even if he was hurt by her saying he didn't care, he still shouldn't have said those things. All that she's cared about for the past few weeks was being with this perfect- well almost- man. Finn did have a point. Her actions were very selfish, since she hurt Noah and Quinn for her own happiness, and now she was all alone. She had ended things with Finn.

Her transportation arrived and she boarded it quietly grabbing the first free seat she could find. She wanted to distract herself from everything that was going on in her head, so Rachel began people watching.

She looked at the mother across from her who was struggling to keep her kids quiet. Rachel definitely sympathized with the woman. She looked exhausted and worn out. Rachel thought about herself as a mother, with perfect children who had her hair but those hazel eyes... Rachel flinched.

Okay, no looking at mothers. Rachel proceeded to look around her section, when her eyes caught a couple. They looked madly in love. The man couldn't keep his eyes off her face and he held her the whole time, not letting go. The woman looked extremely comfortable in his arms and all that Rachel could see was a smile on her face, which grew bigger every time the man kissed her on the cheek.

Rachel could picture her and Finn like that, a long time from now; just enjoying the presence of one another. At the thought, Rachel's tears began to flow once more. They really could have had something. They've only known each other for a few weeks, but she and Finn already cared for each other greatly. Rachel couldn't help but to think how that showed how immensely their feelings could have grown.

Luckily, Rachel had reached her stop. She ran out before she would humiliate herself in front of the other passengers. She quickly walked home and once she arrived, threw herself on her bed.

Rachel pulls out her phone to face 4 missed calls and 5 text messages from Finn. In the texts, he continuously apologized for what he had said and the way he treated her. In all honesty, after her time to think, Rachel realized that she could easily forgive Finn because she now saw that he truly cared for her. If he didn't, he wouldn't try so hard to fix his mistake of calling her those things.

Thing was that Rachel had ended things. This broke her heart but she realized that it might be a good thing. She and Finn needed some time apart to get things sorted out in their hearts and minds. For all she knew, the time apart could cause them to feel stronger for one another. The worst thing that could happen was that the space would push him too far away and she'd lose him, for good.

Rachel sat there and hoped that same way somehow, things would get better and that she'd eventually end up in Finn's arms.

**So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**If you guys have any comments or changes for this chapter, because I personally don't love the way it turned out - go for it!**

**Thank you so much!**

**I will update soon and keep reading xoxox**


	13. Brother's Guidance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters.**

**I am SO sorry for taking forever to update! I've had a rough week so it took me a while before I could sit down and shove everything out of my mind to immerse myself in this world! Please forgive me :)**

**Secondly, I have been bugged a lot to put some Klaine into the story... so here you go... the last part of this chapter is from Kurt's POV from people who don't get it. I hope you guys love it!**

**Chapter 12: Brother's Guidance**

It's been a month. A month since their fight. They still have not spoken. Rachel didn't answer his calls or texts for the first few days, and eventually he gave up on contacting her. She obviously needed her space and he was willing to give it to her, but he felt empty. For the short amount of time that he knew Rachel, she had lit up his life. He couldn't help but smile, every time she saw her huge smile take over her stunning face.

He missed that smile. He missed her. Damnit, how did she have such an effect on her in such a short amount of time? Finn couldn't figure it out, but all he knew is that he needed her back in his life.

Finn was pretty much swallowed whole by sadness during the past month. All he could do was mope around, and his friends were getting tired of it. Quinn called a few times, and Finn always hung up on her. He didn't need her in his life. Since he had a lot of alone time now that he wasn't with Quinn or Rachel, he thought a lot about his relationship with the two (even if his thing with Rachel wasn't exactly a relationship).

Rachel was so much better to him in the short amount of time he knew her, than Quinn was in their whole relationship. She treated him with kindness and actually cared about his goals, his day and his past. Quinn didn't really care all too much. She just loved the feeling of being with him. Maybe that was why Finn felt so strongly for Rachel... He didn't know what it felt to be truly cared about until she appeared.

Finn's mind drifted into a recollection of his brief but amazing memories with Rachel. This was a routine for him now. Whenever he got the chance, he'd think about her and his day would brighten up. Ugh, he was such an idiot. He reminded himself of the words he said to her that night... slut...selfish. Why did he let those words slip out?

That was it. Finn was filled with anger, but not at Rachel himself. He needed to man up and win her back. He was done for sulking; he's had enough of that during the past month.

Finn was going to get her back. They would be together.

Now, all he had to do was figure out how to win her affection.

There was only one person that understood girls better than him and that was his stepbrother, Kurt. He needed to call Kurt. He would know exactly what to do, though he would never have to do anything like this. He and his boyfriend Blaine have been going strong for years. Yes, his brother (well, step-brother but he called him his brother) was gay and Finn was very proud of him and his relationship.

Finn pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's number. There were two rings and then a slightly feminine voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro!"

"Finn! How have you been? We haven't spoken in a while," replied Kurt.

"I've been alright, I guess. How about you?"

"Well that doesn't sound good enough to me. Blaine and I just came back from our two week vacation in Cuba. But that doesn't matter, what's got you down? I can tell something is up."

Finn never understood how, but Kurt was always able to simply read Finn. That was what brought the two brothers so close. Kurt was always there for Finn, and vice versa. Over the years, since their parents had gotten married, they have become real brothers. Finn watched him become a successful Broadway star, originating musicals to fit his bubbly and feminine personality, and at his side was always Blaine. Blaine also gained some success in New York. He was a top notch lawyer, and they together made a very successful couple. His brother was pretty much loaded. They left for vacations all the time, and all of Kurt's travelling meant that they barely saw one another, but they still stayed in contact.

"I ruined my chances with the girl of my dreams," blurted out Finn.

"Oh Finn. I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

That was the first time that anyone had really asked him that. He refused to call his mother since she would lecture him about independence and not needing a girl to feel complete, and his buddies just told him to suck it up.

"I really messed up, Finn. She was so perfect. I think you might know her... Rachel Berry?"

"THE Rachel Berry?" exclaimed Kurt.

"I'm guessing you know her..."

"Obviously, I know her! She is so talented. I've never gotten the chance to work with her, but I've heard some great things about her. She seems sweet and humble. Wait... how did this happen? I haven't even gotten a chance to meet her."

"Well, she recently decided to take up the drums, and you know Puck? Well they are best friends and he asked me to teach her. Obviously, I instantly gained feelings when I met her but I was with Quinn and couldn't act upon them. Thing is, that I did anyway but I broke up with Quinn immediately after...but then we got into a fight...and she said I didn't care... and I said some really bad things, Kurt... really bad things and she walked out," blurted out Finn, getting more upset as he finished the story.

"Sounds to me, like you are confused and made a few mistakes. Well, how about Blaine and I drive up to your apartment and we have dinner? We can discuss plans then?"

Finn's faced brightened up. Kurt was probably already pondering on how he can help his brother.

"Is tonight good?"

"Yup, we will be there in a few hours. Bye, Finn...and keep your head up. Everyone makes mistakes, but I'm sure you will be able to fix this one," answered Kurt. Then Finn heard a dial tone.

It was official. Finn had the best brother on the planet, and he was getting Rachel back.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Finn opened it to reveal two smiling faces. Blaine and Kurt arrived just on time. He was just about to throw the frozen pizza into the oven. Finn didn't exactly have time to buy groceries for dinner, since he had band rehearsal after his phone call with Kurt.<p>

"Come on in, guys. I'm just about to throw a pizza into the oven," smiled Finn, about to pull his brother into a hug.

Kurt stopped him.

"Oh no, you're not; Blaine's cooking. We brought groceries, since we assumed that you've been too lazy to get your butt to the store."

Kurt directed Blaine in the direction of the kitchen. Finn rolled his eyes.

As Blaine walked towards the kitchen, he stopped next to Finn. He got up on his tiptoes – Blaine was unusually short- and whispered into his ear, "Your brother is a genius. He wouldn't stop brainstorming in the car. We are lucky to have him."

Finn smiled at him and Blaine quickly walked away, throwing a wink at Kurt. Kurt pulled out grocery bags that were sitting next to the door, and brought them over to Blaine, who was pulling out the pots and pans. When Kurt finished unloading all the groceries, he quickly gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek, and walked over to Finn. He finally gave his brother the long overdue hug.

They stayed hugging for a bit, and then walked over to the couch. Finn immediately plopped down but Kurt stood up looking at Blaine.

"Blaine, honey, are you sure you don't need any help?" asked Kurt.

"Babe, I told you. Help your brother. I can manage some pasta and chicken," replied Blaine while nodding at Kurt to give his brother attention.

Kurt sat down next to Finn, at Blaine's response. He looked over at Finn, and began to talk.

"Alright, Finn. I need to know exactly what you said to her that upset her so that I can see if my plan will work."

Of course, Kurt already has plan.

" Well, I...kind of called her a slut...and selfish," Finn replied slowly with shame plastered on his face.

Kurt's face jaw dropped, and Finn heard a cup drop behind him. He turned around and saw Blaine getting up from picking up the cup he dropped.

"Finn, please tell me you didn't."

"I did," muttered Finn. He was completely ashamed of himself.

"Oh wow...hmm...well... we will need to bump up our plan a little but I am still certain that we can get this girl to give you another chance. Just one question though... What in the world made you say those things to her?"

"Well, we got into a fight because I found out that she used Puck to make me jealous, which worked, and for some reason, she had it ingrained in her mind that she was my rebound from Quinn. She kept trying to tell me that I didn't actually care about her, and I just snapped. I know I shouldn't have but...damn it Kurt! You know that I would never use a girl like that," blurted out Finn, almost in tears.

Kurt reached over and pulled Finn into a hug to comfort him. Finn took in a deep breath and continued.

"I need her back Kurt. I miss her so much, and there was just something about her! Agh, I can't get her out of my mind."

"Well first of all, I know you would never use a girl. Someone obviously planted that seed in her head; why else would she suddenly think you're using her? Second of all, have you not been listening to me? I have the perfect plan."

Finn quickly pondered a list of names of people who would tell Rachel that. Only one name stuck out; Quinn. He was going to talk to her about that. If it was her...he couldn't begin to think of how he would react. Then his mind came back to the plan.

"So? Tell me."

"Well I quickly did some research and I found that Rachel's production is opening this weekend..."

Kurt stopped and looked at Finn, as if he was suppose to figure out the rest, but Finn was completely clueless. What did it matter that it would open?

"So?" asked Finn quietly, embarrassed that he couldn't catch on.

"Oh my goodness, Finn... you are such a boy sometimes. You are going to dress up and surprise her opening night; first row and with flowers."

A huge grin appeared on Kurt's face at the reveal of his plan. Finn sat there and thought about what would happen if he surprised Rachel at Peter Pan.

Just as Finn was about to reply, Blaine exclaimed, "Dinner!"

Finn decided to just continue the conversation, and he followed Kurt to the kitchen table for dinner. Blaine had cooked up a pretty decent meal, though Kurt seemed to enjoy it a lot more than Finn did. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands under the table, the whole time. There was some small talk between the three of them, though Finn was completely zoned out. Then, he came back to when Finn remembered the plan.

"Kurt... the plan is great, but please let's get into details," blurted out Finn.

"I was waiting for you to come to," teased Kurt, "Well, tomorrow we will get you a tuxedo. I will make some phone calls and get you a great seat and the night of the play, we will buy her daisies, she'll love that," ordered Kurt.

It seemed as though Kurt had everything planned out. At the reveal of the full plan, Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips. Finn usually didn't get annoyed by their displays of affection but seeing how much they cared for one another through a kiss, made him extremely jealous and irritated. He wanted that to be himself and Rachel.

* * *

><p>Kurt was proud of his brother. This was the first time that he's seen Finn work so hard to win a girl's affection. Usually, Finn would give up if she liked to play hard to get a lot more than she liked being with him, but this time...Kurt was sure that Finn had found someone special. On top of that... it was Rachel friggen Berry! He had heard some good things about her but what he knew definitely was that she was an amazing singer who put her heart and soul into her performances. If she did the same for relationships, then Finn would be the extremely happy. That's all that Kurt wanted for him.<p>

That is also why Kurt was so keen on creating this plan. Luckily for him he didn't have to deal with the mood swings of girls, but he has learned a thing or two from befriending so many girls over the years. Girls love romance. They want a guy to sweep them off their feet and make them feel special.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was sitting in the dressing room holding all the tuxedos Kurt had picked out for Finn. Blaine looked up and smiled at him when he noticed Kurt's glance. Kurt's heart warmed up at the sight of his beautiful smile. Kurt really did love this man, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

He walked towards his boyfriend and plopped down onto the chair next to him.

"Well hello there," beamed Blaine.

"Hey there! How's are you holding up?"

"Much better then Finn," joked Blaine, "I'm the lucky one. I'd rather be holding all these suits than trying them on. You are a bit brutal, my dear."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well I can't have him win back this girl in just anything. It has to be just right," he rebutted.

Blaine chuckled, "I know, I know. You'll never let me forget it. Everything always has to be just right with you...Do you think we are just right?" asked Blaine.

Kurt was surprised that Blaine was even asking him that. Of course, they were just right. They were perfect for each other. Instead of answering him, he attacked his lips with his own. Blaine immediately deepened the kiss and their mouths continue to explore one another, until they heard a cough.

"Umm guys...er...ew" said Finn, completely grossed out by the sight of his brother and his boyfriend.

Kurt pulled away and laughed at Finn's facial expression.

"Oh, calm down! We'll hopefully be watching that soon enough," winked Kurt. He truly hoped that he could see Finn happy with Rachel. Kurt could tell that they genuinely cared for one another, why else would she be so hurt at the thought that he didn't care for her? They needed to work things out.

He then took a good look at Finn and a huge smiled appeared on his face.

"Perfect," stated Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine, and he agreed with a nod. Finn looked dashing, handsome and like a man who was in love. They achieved the perfect look. It was now all up to Finn.

**Will Kurt's plan work? Will Finn get Rachel back?**

**Stay tuned and please review xoxoxo**


	14. Peter Pan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any characters.**

**So, now it's time to see if Kurt's plan worked...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Peter Pan**

It was opening night and Rachel swore she could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. Sure, they have been rehearsing for months, and yeah, she knew all her lines and songs by heart, but she still felt uneasy. She didn't feel ready to perform.

After she ended things with Finn, Rachel threw herself into work. She came to rehearsals early every day, left later than everyone and then came home and continued working on her vocals. Rachel had a very hard time removing Finn from her mind and throwing herself into her one true love always distracted her.

Rachel has been in love with Broadway since she was little and it always helped her get through anything. When she was young, she got through the teasing because she knew one day she would be on a Broadway stage, above all of them. It was her life. She practically knew every musical by heart. Rachel was in love with the stories and the music, and she still couldn't believe that she was a part of the magic of Broadway.

Yet here she was... about to get on stage for another big Broadway production. Rachel was so proud of herself for attaining her dreams but there was one small thing bothering her while she was preparing for the curtains to pull back. Rachel didn't have anyone to share this pride with. She wanted someone who would appear at her dressing room with flowers telling her how amazing she was on stage. She wanted someone to sit in the front row and watch her with the biggest grin on his face. Rachel wanted Finn. She knew if they were together, he'd do all those things and more.

She knew that she shouldn't have let this whole space thing go on for this long but after he stopped bothering to call, she stopped hoping for one.

Rachel couldn't even describe how badly she wanted another chance with Finn.

* * *

><p>That was it. Finn was sitting in the front row in the suit that Kurt had picked out for him. On his lap sat a bouquet of daisies that Kurt selected. Kurt had picked everything out so that it was all perfect, or Kurt's perfect. Finn hated dressing up like this but if it meant winning Rachel's heart, he was willing to come to her show in a bright yellow suit. He just really wanted to hold her in his arms again, and kiss her. Finn's mind drifted off to the memory of their kiss. It was sensual, and perfect. There was a surge of electricity that ran through him when they kissed.<p>

Finn's mind was just about to drift into a sea of memories, when the lights signalled that the production was about to commence. Finn took in a deep breath and prepared himself to see her on stage.

* * *

><p>The last note of the song ended and the theater filled with applause. Rachel couldn't believe it. She had just showed off her new baby and everyone loved it. Though, she almost messed up a few times since each time she looked out towards the first row she would see a man that resembled a lot like Finn, but that had made no sense. Finn doesn't go to musicals and after everything that happened, he wouldn't be at hers. Though, just the idea of it possibly being him almost caused Rachel to miss a few cues but she was too professional to actually miss them.<p>

Rachel stood on stage with her cast mates absorbing the cheering and applause as long as she could. This was her favourite part of performing; the applause that filled the room once she was done. It energized her, and made her want to do it all over again.

Eventually, the curtains closed and Rachel ran off to her dressing room, stopping to congratulate and hug the members of the cast and crew for a successful opening night. She never realized how many people were a part of the production until that moment when it took her so long to get to her room; there were so many people that stopped her. Finally, Rachel arrived in her dressing room. It was simple and only had what she needed; a mini fridge with water and snacks, a couch, her wardrobe and a vanity with the makeup she needed.

Surprisingly to many, Rachel was very simple. She never flaunted the amount of money she had, though she made a lot in the past few years. Rachel never demanded a lot from the crew. All she needed was the essentials, and she would perform. It wasn't the money that Rachel loved, it truly was performing. For all she cared, she would do the production for free but she needed cash for her rent and groceries.

Rachel went over to her vanity and started to remove her makeup. She needed a lot of makeup when she was on stage so that the lights wouldn't wash out her features, but she hated the feeling of all of that on her face. It was always the first thing she did, though most of her cast members changed first.

As Rachel began to wipe off her lipstick, there was a knock at the door. _It's probably another cast member I forgot to congratulate._ Rachel walked over to the door, and opened it with a stage smile. She truly was happy but she was exhausted. The performance had taken a lot of energy out of her.

"Congratulations on tonight," said Rachel as if programmed to do so. She reached up to hug the figure, and then froze.

She had felt this frame before. The figure was extremely tall and Rachel's eyes immediately shot up when the thought reached her mind. _Finn. _Her eyes met the gaze of his beautiful brown eyes and a red stain washed over her face. She couldn't help herself from blushing, but then she realised that it was him standing in front of her.

"Finn?" asked Rachel, barely audible.

"It's me, Rach. Can I come in?" replied Finn.

Rachel moved out of the way so that the tall man could walk in. She was stunned. He was in a gorgeous suit that fit him perfectly, and in his hands was a gorgeous bouquet. _What has gotten into him? Why is he here?_

There was a silence.

"These are for you," said Finn, breaking the silence while handing her the bouquet.

She took it from his hands trying to avoid any physical contact – she was afraid of the effect it had on her. Rachel lifted it up to her nose and inhaled the beautiful flowers. They smelt amazing.

"Thank you. They are beautiful," mumbled Rachel while walking over to her vanity. She had a vase sitting on it, and she placed the flowers inside.

"Just like you," said Finn, causing another silence. Then he started to speak again, "You were amazing tonight, Rachel. That was the most amazing performance I have ever seen."

Rachel began to blush, again. Wasn't she just hoping for a perfect man to say these words to her?

Silence filled the room again.

"Look, Rachel. I didn't come here to give you flowers. I came here to apologize. Rachel, I can't get you out of my mind. This past month has been torture and I needed to come see you. I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity," said Finn, "I miss you."

A smile washed over Rachel's face at his words. He had no idea how much she missed him. She was speechless, since so many emotions began to race through her. Rachel slowly walked towards him trying to think of what to say to him, but as soon as she removed the gap between them, she felt dizzy. Finn had such an immense effect on her.

Though, just as she was about to open her mouth and say something, she felt his mouth crash onto hers. She immediately responded with pure yearning for his touch. Finn lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening their kiss. This kiss was filled with passion and wanting. Rachel could stay this way forever. Finn's hands were rummaging through her hair as the amount of passion increased, and Rachel explored his body. She felt around his chest and was shocked at how much she missed this.

Finally, the two needed air and they let go of each other. Finn let her down and they just stood there and stared at one another.

Finn was the first to speak, "Wow, Rachel...umm...wow...I missed you so much. I am so sorry. I never should have said some of things. You just accused me of not caring about you and something cracked in me. I care so much about you, Rachel. You have no idea. I never want you to think I don't because I do. You mean the world to me."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at his words. She was overwhelmed with emotions at the moment, but what dominated her thoughts at the moment was that amazing kiss. She wanted to try that again, but she needed to end the fighting.

"Finn, I forgive you. Heck, I forgave you a long time ago. I was just afraid that I ruined everything when I walked away. Can you forgive me?" pleaded Rachel.

"Always," replied Finn.

And with that, Finn captured Rachel's lips once more. Rachel was in pure bliss. This kiss didn't last as long as the other but it held the same emotions. They simply wanted to be together. Rachel would have continued their amazing kiss if it wasn't for the knock on the door.

She quickly jumped up and fixed herself before running to the door and answering it. She opened the door and it was her fathers. That was awful timing.

"Rachel! You were amazing," exclaimed her father's in unison while walking into her dressing room. They pulled her into a big hug between the three of them, and it felt great. She loved her dads with all her heart. With all honesty, she wouldn't have been here right now if it wasn't for them.

"Thank you daddies," said Rachel, noticing her dad's eyeing Finn, "and before you ask, this is Finn. He's a friend and he came to congratulate me on the show."

"Well it's nice to meet you, young man," said Rachel's dad firmly.

"Very nice to meet you, son," join in Rachel's daddy. He was the softer one of the two.

"Thank you sirs. It's a pleasure to meet you both. I have heard a lot of great things about the both of you," responded Finn politely.

"That's great to hear, and I don't mean to be rude Finn, but Leroy and I wanted to take our star to dinner..." answered her dad.

"Dad..." said Rachel.

"It's fine, Rach. It was nice meeting you both but I best be on my way. Great job again, Rachel!" answered Finn, heading towards the door.

Rachel watched Finn leave the room, and she immediately made a quick decision.

She looked at her fathers and said, "I'll be right back."

She ran out of her room and caught up with Finn.

"Thank you Finn. Tonight meant a lot. Please call me later tonight." Then Rachel got on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. She pulled away and smiled at the big grin on his face, then turned back to her room.

When she walked in her dads were giving her weird looks but she just couldn't help but smile.

"So who was that really?" asked her daddy.

"No one special...yet," responded Rachel.

Her dads looked at each other. Rachel knew that he was definitely someone special, but she just couldn't tell her father's yet. She couldn't tell them that she was falling in love with Finn Hudson, very, very quickly.

**If Rachel's falling for Finn... how does he feel about her?**

**You will all have to wait and see :)**

**Keep reading and reviewing! xoxo**


	15. The First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your super nice reviews~ I hope you all love reading this just as much a I love writing this. For all those huge Finchel fans, I'm sure you are going to love this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 14: The First Date**

Rachel continuously replayed her reunion with Finn in her mind. It had been a weekend since their reunion and they had spoken on the phone every night. Rachel didn't expect that but every night at 10pm, Finn would call her cell phone and ask her about her day. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that he actually cared about her answer.

Conversation between them was easy, as usual. They never ran out of the things to talk about from her production, to his music, to his sports, to the musicals she wanted to go see. Their conversations could go on for hours except for that they both worked and Rachel had to end them after about two hours. She knew that they both needed sleep and that they'd have plenty more opportunities to talk in the future.

Presently, Rachel was deciding on an outfit for their first date. A few nights prior, Finn had asked her out on a real dinner date, not a business meeting or a friendly dinner; a real date. She was ecstatic and couldn't wait to see him.

Rachel needed to look absolutely perfect. Usually, she preferred picking out her outfits on her own but she needed a second opinion. Luckily, she knew exactly who to call: Mercedes. She was her best friend and Rachel knew that she'd love to her about Finn. It kind of helped that she had impeccable fashion taste. She pulled out her phone and found called her old friend.

"Hello, Mercedes speaking,"

"Hi, 'cedes! It's Rachel," answered Rachel.

"Oh hey girl! Long time no talk. How are you?"

"I'm great, but I actually need a favour from you."

"Sure, anything for my girl! What's up?"

"Well, I'm kind of going on a date tonight, and I need help picking out an outfit. I need to look perfect and I know you'll make it happened," said Rachel with a bit of a pleading in her voice.

"OMG!" screamed Mercedes, "Of course I will help! Meet me in the square in twenty minutes. I will make his jaw drop."

Rachel laughed and then heard the phone click. That was that, and now Rachel was about to go to Times Square and find a way to make Finn's jaw drop.

* * *

><p>Rachel finally returned home just two hours before she was supposed to leave to see Finn. She spent four hours with Mercedes today. That girl really knows how to shop. She took her in about fifteen stores, for things like underwear and bras to tops to shoes. Rachel must have tried on at least twenty different outfits and about thirty different pairs of shoes. Mercedes would not rest until she made Rachel look perfect; all while questioning Rachel on her date.<p>

Rachel did not mind spilling to Mercedes about their odd relationship, receiving gasps and nods and comments at appropriate times. Overall, she would consider the gay a success. While she looked over everything she had purchased, Rachel knew Mercedes did a great job.

She looked over everything that was spread out on her bed. There was a new set of undergarments that Mercedes insisted would be black lace. Rachel didn't understand why her underwear mattered so much if she insisted on not going very far with Finn. She needed to play hard to get, especially after the drunken night.

Next to her underwear, lay the dress that Mercedes had chosen for her to wear. It was a gorgeous turquoise, tight and fit her perfectly in all the right places. The dress made her boobs look amazing, and it was a beautiful silk. Yes, it cost a fortune but it was worth it. Rachel knew it was perfect when she first saw herself in it, in the dressing room. She knew that Finn would love it.

Of course, Mercedes made her buy a new pair of heels, to go with the ensemble. They were a black pair of heels with straps that added three inches to her small height. Mercedes paired them with her underwear. Rachel laughed when she had mentioned that.

It was now time for Rachel to get ready for their date. She slipped into her dress, carefully. She made sure everything was in place and that it fit her at home, just as well as it did in the store. Once she got it on, she went to her bathroom to work on her hair. Mercedes told her to go with loose curls, straight bangs and simple eye makeup.

Rachel did exactly as she was told, and after an hour, she was done. She looked at herself in the mirror and analyzed herself. It was all perfect. Finn was definitely going to love looking at her tonight.

* * *

><p>Finn was standing outside Sardi's, waiting for Rachel. He had decided to ask her to be his girlfriend that night. He knew it was quick, since it was their first date, but they've had this romantic connection for a while and the sooner he could make her his, the better.<p>

He was getting impatient, since he was so anxious on seeing her. At that exact moment, a small figure walked towards him. Finn's jaw dropped. It was Rachel and she looked absolutely stunning. She was in a jacket and her hair was blowing in the wind, but her face just glowed.

She walked over to him and got on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Finn then led her into the restaurant, holding the door open for her. When they reached inside, the nice temperature was extremely welcomed. It was quite cold out and Finn was eager to get warm. The waitress led the pair to their table, and Finn held out her chair while she took off her coat and sat down. Finn wanted to be a perfect gentleman to this stunning girl. He then walked over to his side of the table and seated himself.

Finn's jaw dropped once more when he saw her in her full ensemble. The dress she was wearing was perfect. She looked beautiful. Finn couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You look beautiful," said Finn, starting the conversation.

A smile grew on Rachel's face and she replied, "Why thank you Finn. You look very handsome, yourself."

Finn looked down at the dress shirt that he was wearing. He tried to dress up for the dinner, but that was difficult when he wasn't a very formal person.

"Thanks."

There was a silence while they admired one another, except it didn't feel awkward. Finn couldn't believe how he ended up sitting in across from this...beautiful woman. He was beyond lucky.

Before, things got too silent, the waitress appeared to take their orders.

Finn jumped in and ordered for both of them, "I would like some fettuccine alfredo and she would like a Caesar salad. Water for her and coke for me," he said swiftly. He then looked at Rachel and she gave him an approving nod. He definitely just won brownie points for the successful order.

"So Finn, how was your day?" asked Rachel

"It's much better now that I'm with you. I was thinking about you all day. It feels great that we are finally going on a date," blurted out Finn.

"I felt the exact same way. This may be embarrassing, but I wanted to look perfect. I wanted you to be proud of choosing me as...err...a date," replied Rachel.

"Well, actually... I wanted to start off this night by asking you to be my girlfriend. I think you deserve that title," said Finn causing a huge grin on Rachel's face.

"Yes! I would love that," squeaked Rachel, then realizing her excitement, blushed.

Finn got up and leaned over the table to place a quick kiss on her lips, at her response. She immediately reacted and deepened the kiss, but he pulled away.

"More of that later. Right now, we are going to enjoy ourselves a delicious inner," teased Finn.

"Fine," said Rachel with a frown, "how was work yesterday?"

"It was great. We laid down some new tracks today. I could probably teach them to you on the kit," said Finn with a wink. The drums were how all of this started.

"I would love that. I have missed a few lessons," teased Rachel.

"Well, we are going to fix that; how about a lesson Tuesday night?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Alright, so how is work going for you?"

"Well, it's amazing but tiring. They have us running so many shows, it's exhausting, but I love every minute of it," replied Rachel.

"Why is it that you love Broadway so much? If it's so exhausting how are you not sick of it, yet?" asked Finn.

Finn really was curious for her answer to this. Last time they had dinner, she told him that she never truly believed she could make it but if that was so, why did she love it so much?

"Well, honestly, I've always loved the feeling I get when I'm done performing. The applause just lifts my spirits. That's my reason for loving Broadway. You are surrounded by people who love seeing you perform so there reaction's always fuel my drive to continue."

"Okay, but why do you love performing?"

Finn loved seeing this passionate side of Rachel, while she discussed her dreams. Yeah, Finn loved what he was doing but he never spoke of it with such love and passion, as Rachel does.

"You probably know this because of your band but music and singing is such an amazing way to express yourself. Music has always been there for me, and when I perform I connect to the lyrics, to the melody which makes me love it that much more," said Rachel, a bit quietly.

Finn stared at her, watching this beautiful girl reveal her inner thoughts to him. He had to admit that he loved performing for those same reasons.

"It's the same for me. I know that music will always help me through, since it's how I express myself," said Finn seriously.

"Well, I guess that's just one more thing that we have in common, Mr. Hudson."

"I guess so Mrs. Berry. Now for the big question, how did you get on Broadway?"

Finn was so intrigued by their conversation that he didn't realize that their food had arrived. Rachel was nibbling at it between responses but Finn hadn't touched his. He was too mesmerized by the beauty sitting before him. Though, at the growl his stomach was making, Finn picked up his fork and began to eat, while waiting for her answer.

Rachel put down her fork and started to explain, "Well, for my entire high school career I dreamt of being on Broadway. So much so that I was determined to get into Juilliard. During my senior year, and I was shocked when they accepted my applications. I moved out here as soon as I could, leaving that awful school behind and began my life here," she paused to see if Finn was still listening, and he simply nodded.

"During my second year at Juilliard, I was in the school's production of Rent. I played the lead role and during our last show, I was approached by a director. The director was planning to begin a workshop for a musical he was directing and he wanted me to audition. Obviously I seized the opportunity and they made me Wendla, the lead girl in _Spring Awakening_. I continued my school, but part-time so that I was able to concentrate on the production. Eventually, I completed my degree and _Spring Awakening_ came out. It was a huge success, and from that, more writers and directors began to approach me, and I guess the rest is history," finished Rachel with a smile.

Finn was amazed at her story. This girl truly was amazing.

"Wow, Rachel. You truly are amazing. It just amazes me how you are so driven and was able to make your dreams come true."

"I'm sure you are just driven. How did you begin to play with your band?"

"Well, my story isn't as interesting as yours, but like I told you, I've loved playing the drums since I was little. I got into NYU for a music major and once I graduated I searched out for a band. Then I was in a coffee shop, and I saw a sign for a wanted drummer on the bulletin board. I seized the opportunity, as you said, and auditioned. Next thing I know, I become their drummer, we begin performing small shows and now we are recording tracks," said Finn bored of his own story. It didn't compare to Rachel's story. He hadn't done as much as she had to get to where he is.

"I'm impressed, Finn," said Rachel bringing some shock to Finn's face, "that must have taken a lot of courage to go for the unknown. I had a goal and that was Broadway but you had no idea that you would end up with our band."

At her words, Finn began to grin. No one had ever said anything to him, like that. Everyone else thought it was luck, but Rachel thought it was courage. How did he find such a great girl and have her not run away?

"That means a lot, Rach. That's the first time anyone has said that," said Finn with a blush.

"That surprises me. You are very talented, Finn," beamed Rachel.

"Thanks, Rach. Now, can I ask you about something that has been on my mind?" asked Finn hoping that this wouldn't ruin the night. He had been thinking about her relationship with Puck for a while and he just needed to reassure himself that she had feelings for him and not Puck.

"Go ahead."

"Well, can you explain your relationship with Puck?" asked Finn.

Rachel looked a little taken aback by the question but he saw her take a deep breath and begin to answer his question.

"He's my best friend. I've grown up with him and he's like my brother. When I was younger, I did have feelings for him but he was always with other girls and I realized that I had to get over them, so eventually I did and moved on. We have never gone out, nor have we ever 'hooked up'."

Her answer brought a smile to Finn's face.

"Though...the day before he left last month...he told me that he was in love with me."

Finn was eating his Alfredo when she said and nearly choked at the words, and began to cough.

"Finn, are you okay?"

He took a sip of his Coke and coughed until he began to breathe regularly once more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So... he's in love with you?"

"Yes, but I told him that I could never have feelings for him. Like I said, he's like my brother. Not to mention, that I really like someone else," said Rachel.

"Oh yeah... and who are you speaking of?" Finn said, catching on.

"Well the handsome man sitting in front of me," said Rachel causing Finn to blush.

"I happen to know that he really likes the beautiful girl sitting in front of him," answered Finn, leaning over the table to give Rachel a soft kiss. He caught her lips and it felt sweet.

Finn pulled away and sat back down. He then looked at her, once again mesmerized by her beauty.

"I don't understand how I am here with you. I don't deserve you. You're beautiful, and smart, and amazing. You should be with someone your equal," stated Finn with sadness washing over him, at his realization.

"Finn, I promise you. You are my equal. You're amazing in my eyes and I truly care about you."

Finn didn't answer her but instead smiled, and began to work on his dinner. They sat in silence eating and enjoying their food. When he was done, he put his fork down and smiled at her, waiting for her to finish.

Once she finished, he asked her if she wanted to go and she agreed with a nod.

He got up and waited for her to do the same, extending a hand for her. She grabbed it and they walked over to the host's table to pay. Finn pulled out his wallet and paid for them, once again refusing a penny from Rachel.

They walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. Finn led them to Central Park. He thought it would a romantic place for him to take her after the dinner. It was a little bit chilly, but the park was beautiful this time of night.

The couple walked in silence around the park until they reached the small bridge that was placed over the small body of water. Finn led her to the edge, and he held Rachel in his arms, while they looked at the reflection of the sky in the water.

"This is beautiful, Finn," said Rachel, breaking the silence.

"Nothing is beautiful compared to you, Rachel. You define the word," said Finn causing the stunning little figure cuddled in his arms to blush.

Rachel turned to face him, and she looked up into his eyes. They stood there staring at one another, until Finn leaned town and captured her lips in his own. Rachel eagerly returned the kiss. _I could kiss her all day_, Finn thought to himself. She pressed her body on his, and Finn could feel his body reacting. That was when he pulled away.

He knew that if he continued to kiss her, he'd lose his self control and simply take her back to his apartment. Finn refused to let this happen since he wanted their first time together to be truly special, as sappy as that sounded. He wanted to prove to Rachel that he truly cared about her and he would do that by completely ravishing her, when the moment was perfect. Until then, he had to keep control.

"Goodnight, Rachel," said Finn, giving her a quick peck.

"Goodnight, Finn."

They parted ways, walking in different directions. Finn looked back and watched the girl of his dreams, walk away. That was when it hit him. He was falling in love with Rachel Berry.

**What a first date! So they are both falling in love but when will they reveal this fact to one another?**

**Keep reading and you'll find out!**

**So stay tuned and keep reviewing :)**

**xoxox**


	16. Twenty Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters!**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken a while for me to update...been a rough week, but I hope you enjoy :) it's kind of a short chapter but it's written for cuteness!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Twenty Questions**

It was Tuesday night and Rachel was getting ready to go over to Finn's apartment. After their date, they decided that they would see each other on Tuesdays and Thursdays, like they used to for drum lessons, as well as Saturdays. Rachel was excited for the evening since she would get to spend their time together cuddling with him, watching TV, talking and hopefully, even get a drum lesson.

Obviously, now that they were together, Finn refused to get paid for any lessons. He told her that them being together was pay enough. She thought that was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard, when he said that on the phone.

Rachel slipped into a pair of jeans, and threw on a baggy shirt. She then quickly lined her eyes and put on mascara. For her hair, she left it down, letting her loose curly locks frame her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and felt beautiful. Sure, she wasn't dressed up but she began to appreciate her features like her large nose and the natural beauty she was born with. Rachel smiled to herself, since she realized that this was all due to Finn.

If you had asked Rachel, a few months ago if she thought she was beautiful, she would laugh and then quietly mumble no. Now, she was proud of the way she looked and would say "yes" with pride. It was Finn who caused this change within her. He would compliment her every chance he could, he stares at her all the time with a look of mesmerization in his eyes, and he makes her feel amazing. Rachel could say that she was truly happy.

Rachel arrived at his apartment and knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait long, since the door swung open not long after. She was greeted by a smiling Finn who immediately bent down and placed a quick peck on her lips as a welcome.

They walked into the apartment together and Rachel stood in his hallway not knowing what to do. Every time she had been there it was for a lesson but now it was for a date.

Finn motionned for her to go to the couch, so she did. He joined her and she cuddled into his large arms. Rachel was completely warmed by the heat of Finn's body. She turned her head and looked at him. He was watching her in silence.

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Rachel.

"Well, I ordered us a cheese pizza and I thought we could just watch a movie. What do you think?" He replied.

"Sounds perfect. Your choice of movie tonight, " teased Rachel. She loved his plan. She could sit in this position for hours, her body cuddled into him, with his arms wrapped around her, fingers interlocked.

Finn got up, causing Rachel to frown at the loss of touch, and slipped in a movie. She had no idea which one, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that they watched it together.

The movie began, and Rachel rolled her eyes when she noticed it was an action flick. Typical men; always choosing action.

As the movie progressed, Finn became more and more concentrated on the film instead of Rachel. He pulled away from her, so that he could be a bit more comfortable. That caused Rachel to grow irritated so she moved her body so that it faced away from Finn instead of towards the TV.

Rachel was going to comment on his behavior, but Finn was saved by the bell. The doorbell rang notifying the couple that the pizza had arrived.

Finn immediately reacted and got up to answer the door. He chatted a bit with the delivery man while taking out his money and just as quickly as Finn got up, he was back on the couch but with a slice of pizza. Finn dug into it, and Rachel simply watched.

"Don't you want some babe?" asked Finn while grabbing his second slice.

Rachel nodded and got up to grab a piece. She sat back down right next to Finn, hoping to have some kind of physical contact between them. Rachel ate with one hand and used the other hand to rub his thigh, hoping to get some attention. She almost began to laugh, when she realized how quickly it worked. Once she began the action, Finn's attention was completely to Rachel and not to the pizza or the movie.

"What's wrong babe? You've been quiet all night," mumbled Finn.

"Well, I'm kind of bored to be honest. This movie isn't really my type," confessed Rachel with a frown. She really wanted to enjoy it with him, but his seclusion from her while watching it, upset her.

"Okay, well how about…."said Finn while taking the remote and turning off the TV, "we have a little drum lesson?"

At the reminder of the lessons that started their relationship, Rachel brightened up and practically jumped out of her seat to go to the kit. Finn followed her and then took his place behind her, like he did during their first lesson, and placed his hands over top of hers. Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

They began to play a beat, Finn controlling her movements, and slowly the beat took over Rachel again. She didn't even notice that Finn had removed his hands, and simply stood behind her watching her extend the simple beat into a rhythm. Rachel didn't even realize what her body was doing; she just let the music flow through her, and let her hands do the rest.

Rachel continued to do this for a while, changing rhythms, going from simple to complex and back to simple. She stopped when she felt a trickle of sweat roll down her forehead. She got up from her seat, and turned to face Finn, who was standing behind her watching her in awe.

"So what did you think?"asked Rachel.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Especially when you're playing the drums…" stated Finn with a huge grin on his face.

"No, no you haven't Mr. Hudson," replied Rachel with a wink.

"Well, I've got to tell you more often. I'll be honest… I'm insanely attracted to you right now."

With those words, Finn closed the distance between them and attacked her lips with his own. Rachel reciprocated the kiss immediately, letting herself get taken over by passion. She jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist, continuing the lip lock, as he walked them over to the bedroom.

Finn pushed the door open with his back, and then gently threw Rachel onto the bed, once he entered the room. He then jumped on top of her, continuing to cover her in passionate, lingering kisses. Rachel was overwhelmed with sensations of need and passion which only heightened once she felt him harden against her thigh.

Almost on instinct, Rachel tore off her shirt, leaving herself in the black lace bra she wore on their first date. This grabbed Finn's attention and he stopped the kisses to look at her.

"You are so beautiful," muttered Finn, while beginning to kiss her neck.

Sensations that Rachel had not felt in a long time began to take over her body. She wanted to be with Finn completely, and she wanted it now. Her hands lowered to the zipper of his jeans. As she began to unzip him, Finn's eyes widened.

Next thing Rachel knew, Finn had gotten off of her, leaving her lying there. She shimmied over to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his face hanging down.

"Babe, what's wrong? It's okay," said Rachel.

"No, it's not. This is only our second date. I want it to be perfect, and that's not right now. This may sound….really girly, but I want to wait before we finally….err…make love. I promise you, I'll ravish you. But right now, I want to completely get to know you, so that the experience is that times better, because our feelings will have magnified," confessed Finn.

"Finn, that's the most romantic thing I have ever heard. Of course, we will wait. I just thought you wanted to do it."

"Of course I do, I just want it to be a memorable moment for us, and this isn't how I want to remember this moment."

"You're right, it is kind of girly," teased Rachel, hoping to get Finn to smile, but it had the opposite effect. She could tell that Finn felt emasculated, his frown grew very deep.

"Look Finn, you're right. We should wait. That doesn't make you less of a men, it makes you more of a perfect man. Do you know how many women wish their boyfriends simply wanted to wait until there were deep feelings before sleeping with them? Practically every female on this planet. What you just did makes me care about you more deeply, if anything," said Rachel.

Finn lifted his head up and looked at her, with a smile appearing on his face.

"Alright, but don't get used to this. I'm the man of the relationship; I just want this to be perfect."

"Of course! You are definitely the man," said Rachel with a wink, causing Finn to blush. She knew that she had just implied that she remembered their experience on her drunken night.

Rachel then moved further up the bed, and laid down, motioning to Finn to join her. He lay next to her, and they sat there cuddling in silence.

"20 questions," said Finn, out of the blue.

"What?"

"You heard me. Let's play twenty questions. I want to know everything about you."

"Alright, what's your favourite color?" asked Rachel, with a chuckle at the simplicity of her question.

"Dark blue. Don't ask me why, because I don't know why. What is your favourite animal?"

"Grizzly bear," said Rachel, watching Finn's eyes go wide in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, I think they're adorable yet ferocious. Now, what was the name of your pet growing up?"

* * *

><p>They continued playing the game for over an hour, asking each other questions that ranged from simple to private. Rachel learnt so much about him, which only made her love for him grow stronger. Everything was going great, until Finn asked her about past relationships.<p>

"Who was your last boyfriend and explain backstory?" Asked Finn.

Rachel got queasy, very quickly. Her last "real" boyfriend was Jesse. She was afraid to finally reveal that information to Finn, but after the way they opened up to each other that night, she felt that she had to tell him.

"Well...his name was Jesse St. James. We went to Juilliard together and we...well I thought fell in love not long after begin to date our freshman year, since we were basically a match made in heaven. Our personalities were bizarelly alike and we loved all the same things. Everything was perfect. He was the perfect boyfriend; making me feel beautiful, took me out a lot, loved spending time with me. I even lost my virginity to him. Like I said, everything was perfect- or so I thought. Three years ago, he dumped me. No real backstory to why he ended it but we did fight a lot and he thought we just weren't meant to be. After that, it was hard for me to date again. But yeah, that's it," confessed Rachel, holding back tears.

It was silent until Finn muttered, "wow." Embarassment rushed through her at those words and she felt tears trickling down her face.

"I am so sorry, Rachel. I realize that must have broken your heart, but any guy willing to give you up that easily is an idiot. I promise to never do that to you," said Finn comforting her, while rubbing her arms to help soothe her.

Rachel simply nodded, not knowing what to say. It was sweet of Finn to say but she was so overcome with emotions that she was afraid talking would result in a waterfall of tears.

"I got dumped over text once. I dated a girl for a year, then one day she texted me saying the sex was bad, and that she was leaving me for someone else. I thought I was in love with her, and hey, I thought the sex was good. She broke my heart," confessed Finn quietly.

Rachel quickly realized that Finn shared this story to help calm her down. He wanted her to realize that he knew what it felt like.

"I would never want to hurt you," stated Finn sternly, while lifting Rachel's chin so that he could look into her eyes, " I really like you."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. He was amazing, and his words reassured her that she was with a good guy. To thank him, Rachel leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

She then lay her head on his chest and slowly drifted to sleep, knowing she was in the arms of the man she was falling in love with.

**When will they reveal their love for one another? When will Finn decide what is the right time for them to...have sex? :p**

**Stay tuned :)**

**xoxo**

**P.S. I will try to update quicker, this week :)**


	17. A Brother's Approval

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters!**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story! One of my guy friends helped me write it since I was having writer's block from this terrible week. Thank you for all the sweet reviews, story alerts and favorites! It means a lot! Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 16: Brother's Approval**

Though they had only been dating for three weeks, Finn felt like he had been in love with this girl for a long time. Yes, Finn had finally realized that he was in love with her. Many might argue that it was too quick but he just couldn't shake the feeling that Rachel was the girl that he was supposed to be with for the rest of his life. For that reason, Finn decided that he needed his brother to approve his girl. Kurt was always honest with Finn, and he knew that his step-brother would tell him if he found a flaw in the relationship.

For this to happen, Finn needed for his brother and girlfriend to meet. Luckily for Finn, Kurt was still going strong with Blaine so he could easily invite them for a double date. It helped that Kurt already knew of Rachel because of her reputation on Broadway. Heck, when he thought about it they were both quite alike, which meant that Kurt's had to approve!

Finn pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number.

"Hello! Kurt Hummel speaking," answered a high-pitched voice.

"Kurt... hey! It's Finn. How are you?" asked Finn, wanting to ease into the invitation.

"I'm great! I've got an audition soon so I can't talk for long, but what's on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with Blaine, Rachel, yourself and I. I think it's about time you meet my girlfriend," said Finn, smiling at the sound of the word 'girlfriend'.

"Obviously! I think it's only proper that I meet the girl that I helped my brother win back. When would you like this date to take place?"

"How about on Saturday at Sardis at 6? Rachel and I love that place and we always have date nights on Saturdays."

"Splendid!" replied Kurt, "Oh, they are calling me in! I will see you Saturday! Bye, Finn."

Finn heard the other line go dead, and he couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>Finn waited at his apartment, anxiously, for Rachel to arrive. He had told her that he had a surprise for her and for her to dress up a bit for their date. He had decided to not tell her about the double date, attempting to avoid putting any pressure on her. Finn had learned, that Rachel loves to make good impressions, and he didn't want her to stress over making an impression on Kurt. He thought that maybe if she didn't know about it, she'd be more herself.<p>

Rachel arrived shortly and he didn't even give her time to come into the apartment before he was leading her outside. He had a cab waiting for them so that they would make it on time. Rachel had arrived a little later than he hoped, putting Finn on edge. He was the one that was under the most stress since he knew that if Kurt didn't like Rachel, he'd never hear the end of it.

After a quick cab ride to Sardi's, Finn rushed into the restaurant, with Rachel on his arm. He had reserved a table four under his name and he could already see Kurt and Blaine sitting at their table when they walked into the restaurant- being tall really did help when he needed to look for people.

He walked them over to the table, and introduced himself and Rachel, then pulled out the chair for Rachel and waited till she was seated. Finally, he took his own seat and was able to take a deep breath.

Finn looked over at Rachel and saw her displaying her show smile. He knew that she would be annoyed with him for the surprise (he had warned her) but she still wanted to make a good impression. He quickly took in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend dressed in a red dress that fit her perfectly, accentuating her small waist and bringing out the color of her skin. Her hair was curled and she looked perfect. A grin appeared on his face, when he thought about how this stunning girl was his.

He was so engrossed by his girlfriend's beauty that he didn't realize the silence that filled the table. So he decided to begin the conversation.

"So guys isn't this great? My beautiful girlfriend finally meeting my brother and his boyfriend," beamed Finn.

"I must say, it's an honour to finally meet you Kurt. I have heard so many great things about you, and not just from Finn. I hear that you are quite a star," commented Rachel, causing Kurt to blush.

"What a sweetheart. I am no star, my dear, though I am working on it. I get my share of parts but nothing compared to you. If you think I don't know who you are, you're insane. You are the Rachel Berry. The girl who took Broadway by storm with her groundbreaking performances in _Spring Awakening_ and _West Side Story_. I must say, I am a fan," ogled Kurt.

Finn saw the blush on Rachel's face and knew that these two would get along. They had a passion for the same art, so they had a lot to talk about.

"Thank you. So Kurt how did you get into the business?" asked Rachel.

"Well it all started when I was a young adult. I adored musical productions, but when I saw _Equus_ for the first time, my heart was set on being taking part in the art. I worked hard on my voice since it is quite unique for a male, and I equally worked on my education in the musical arts," explained Kurt.

Finn knew the whole story backwards and forwards, since he had been at Kurt's side for the whole journey. Kurt was the reason that Finn had moved to New York in the first place. Kurt had a big dream in New York, and their parents didn't want him going off in his own. Yeah, Finn had his own dreams of going into music, but he would have never gone all the way to New York to accomplish them if it wasn't for Kurt.

He watched as Kurt and Rachel began an animated conversation about their favourite productions, the productions that they had been a part of, as well as their dream roles. Finn looked over at Blaine, and saw him sitting there silently just watching the two converse. He wanted to start a conversation with him, but he didn't want to interrupt Kurt and Rachel's conversation. Rachel's eyes were so filled with happiness and passion while she talked about her life on Broadway.

Finn loved this side of her. It was one of the things that made him love her; how passionate she was about things. He knew that when she had set her mind on something, nothing would get in her way of attaining that goal, like she had proved on Broadway.

* * *

><p>Blaine loved to watch Kurt talk about his dreams and his success. Kurt always looked so happy when he talked about these things and that, in return, made Blaine happy. He was completely in love with his boyfriend, and he couldn't wait until he could call him his husband. Though that had to wait, since they were both so concentrated on their careers.<p>

He looked over at Finn, and Blaine could tell that Finn was in love with the petite brunette sitting next to him. Rachel seemed like a sweet girl, and she was definitely beautiful. Blaine watched as Finn watched every movement that Rachel made. It reminded Blaine of himself, when he thought about it. Blaine had caught himself staring that way at Kurt. The look that Finn had in his eyes was pure love, not lust like many men had for their significant others.

The food that they had all ordered had arrived and they all picked at it; no one was concentrated on eating. Finn was too busy watching Rachel, Blaine was too busy watching Kurt and Finn, and Rachel and Kurt were too caught up in their conversation.

"...and that's how Blaine and I had met. Right honey?" said Kurt, pulling Blaine away from his thoughts.

"Yes, love and you have been the love of my life, ever since," answered Blaine, placing a quick kiss on Kurt's tender lips.

If Finn and Rachel had not been there, Blaine would have deepened the kiss. He loved kissing Kurt since it was always filled with feeling. Blaine truly could not see himself with anyone other than Kurt, and he could see that Finn and Rachel had the same connection.

"I hope to find what you both have," muttered Rachel, while looking at Finn. Finn just smiled at her, and nodded. Blaine could tell that they were having a conversation with their eyes, at the moment.

"I think we should do this again," said Blaine. He didn't know why he had said this, but he loved being around all this love. It brightened up his day and showed him that there was happiness in this world, unlike what he saw every day in court.

Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes on him, so he turned his head and looked into his lover's eyes. Kurt nodded at him, giving his approval for the statement.

"I agree," piped in Finn, "but I'm sorry guys, it's getting late and I need to make sure this lovely lady gets home safely."

Rachel nudged Finn with a giggle, which caused a chuckle to escape Blaine's throat. They were absolutely adorable. They were going to last. Maybe they had not realized it, but Blaine had made up his mind. Finn and Rachel were in love with one another.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting in the cab with his petite girlfriend cuddled into his arms. The date had gone great, and Finn was ecstatic that Kurt had approved of her. He had told Finn that he had complete approval when the two left Blaine and Rachel to pay for the meal. This news made him extremely happy, since he knew that there was only one obstacle left; the approval of his mother. Finn pushed this thought out of his mind, since he knew that she was very protective of him. Right now, he needed to enjoy the rest of his evening with this gorgeous girl.<p>

They finally arrived at his apartment, and he paid the driver. The couple exited the cab, hand in hand, and walked up the stairs to his place. When they came in, Rachel immediately walked over to the couch and plopped own. Finn loved that she was beginning to feel very comfortable in his apartment. He went over and joined her, and was taken by surprise when she had jumped on top of him. She began to cover him in tender kisses, gnawing at his earlobe and placing soft kisses on his neck. Finn could feel himself immediately harden at the touch. He was still not used to the touch of this amazing girl before him.

Finn was finally able to capture her lips and his, and the kiss was quickly reciprocated. Rachel gently pushed her tongue into his throat, which Finn began to copy. It was as if their tongues were battling for dominance, and he enjoyed every second of it.

They pulled apart for some air, and Finn quickly commented, "You look so beautiful tonight. Thank you so much for tonight. Kurt loves you and that means a lot to me."

"At first, I was irritated that you didn't tell me about this evening but I must say I enjoyed it. Your brother and his boyfriend seem like genuinely amazing people, and I'm happy I got the chance to meet them. Now can we please end the chatter?" pleaded Rachel.

"You're wish is my command," replied Finn, placing his lips back upon hers.

They continued their passionate kisses, causing Finn to grow more and more uncomfortable. Rachel had an insane affect on him, and his lower half was irritating him.

Right on cue, Rachel lowered her hands from his chest to his pants. She began to unzip his pants, and Finn did not protest. His mind was too engaged in what they were doing to stop it. She pulled off his pants, and gently began to massage her above his boxers. Rachel was driving him insane.

"I know you don't want to sleep together yet, but let me help you become more comfortable," pleaded Rachel, as she continued to rub him. Finn simply nodded, not being able to think of a coherent response.

Rachel quickly slipped her hands underneath his boxers, causing Finn to moan at the contact. She began to massage his member gently, and then as they continued to kiss, she would pump more vigorously. Finn was going insane and he didn't know how long he would last. Then, Rachel squeezed his tip, and he erupted in pleasure. She kissed him while he finished his orgasm, not moving the location of her hand.

Finn then grabbed her into a sweet kiss, and then got up to lead her to his bedroom. They relocated in silence, but instead of Rachel joining him immediately, she went and changed into one of his large T-shirts. She then crawled under the covers, right next to Finn, and they lay there facing one another, staring into each other's eyes.

"Could I spend the night? I'm exhausted and I don't want to hail a taxi home," asked Rachel.

"Of course, babe," answered Finn while grabbing hold of her hand.

They lay there in silence, slowly drifting to sleep. Neither spoke, but hundreds of thoughts were rushing through Finn's mind. He was head over heels for this girl, and he wanted to tell her soon. He also decided that, that moment would also be the moment that he would finally make love to the beautiful girl lying next to him.

**What will happen next? How will Finn create this moment?**

**Stay tuned and keep reviewing!**

**XOXOX**


	18. Romantic Getaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Finally, Finchel smut has arrived. If you don't like reading smut... skip over the end. I hope you all enjoy, this took me forever to write because I wanted it to be perfect!**

**Chapter 17: Romantic Getaway**

Rachel couldn't help but be excited for the following day. It would be hers and Finn's one month anniversary. She could not believe that she had been with this man for a month, though it feels like they have been together for much longer. She has never been happier, and she was glad that Finn was the cause of this happiness. Rachel was in awe that two months ago, she thought that she could never love again but Finn had changed everything. He was perfect, and everything he did made her happier.

Finn told her that he was taking them out on a date for their anniversary and that she needed to pack a duffle bag for it. She could say that she was genuinely clueless to what he was planning, though she had a few ideas in mind. Rachel hoped that maybe Finn was just as ready as she was to make love. She was in love with this man, and wanted to be show it to him, completely.

She finished packing her things and then walked over to her dresser to pick up Finn's anniversary present. Yeah, they didn't talk about getting each other presents but Rachel wanted to give him something that she knew he'd love. Rachel looked at the thin box in her hand, and knew that there was only one word that she could use to describe it. Perfect.

It was a pair of drumsticks, but they weren't just any ordinary pair. She had used her connections to get Will Champion, Finn's favourite drummer, to sign them. Rachel knew that he would absolutely love them, since it incorporated his love of the drums.

She sighed at the thought of spending tomorrow with her perfect boyfriend.

It was the day. The day that Finn had decided he would ravish his girlfriend. It was their month anniversary and Rachel was coming over in a few hours. Finn knew that he was in love with her and he wanted to make their day absolutely perfect; which includes the end of the night with them making love. He wanted to show her that he loved her.

He had it all planned out. Finn had instructed her to back a duffel bag, and when she'd arrive, he'd get her into the car and drive them to the cabin. He had rented a cabin near a gorgeous lake up North for them to stay for the weekend. It would be the perfect romantic getaway. He had already stocked it with food – which he'd cook- and he went there early to set up.

Finn wanted to have the perfect weekend with his flawless girlfriend.

Just in time, Finn heard a knock at his door. He quickly walked over to answer it and before him, was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. His petite brunette was standing there in jeans and a light pink shirt that fit in all the right places. On her shoulders, was her duffel bag which he saw was obviously heavy, since her shoulders were off balance. She looked up at him and gave him her breath-taking smile, and then walked into the apartment, setting down the bag.

Finn immediately lifted it back up, grabbed his and walked out the door. He stood outside the door hoping Rachel would follow him but she just stood there confused.

"We're going out, babe. Come on!" instructed Finn.

Rachel left the room, still in confusion, and he locked the door behind her. He followed her out of the apartment with their bags, and pointed out the car to her. Finn threw the bags in the back, and climbed into the driver's seat. He turned on the car, and looked at her. She was sitting there in silence, with – what he assumed were- hundreds of guesses at what Finn was planning. He smirked at the thought.

"I might as well reveal my plan to you," began Finn, watching Rachel's face expression from the corner of his eye while he drove.

"We are going to a cabin I rented. It's a little vacation for us to celebrate us being together," explained Finn.

"Oh, Finn! That's lovely! Why couldn't you tell me?" asked Rachel.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise! I'd make the whole idea more fun," he answered with a wink.

A conversation immediately sparked between them, mostly due to all the questions that Rachel had about his plans and the location. Finn complied and answered all of them, and within no time, the hour drive was done and they had arrived at the cabin.

Rachel practically jumped out of the car, exclaiming how beautiful the lake looked. Finn let her enjoy the view, while he unpacked the car. He brought everything inside, and then snuck into the bathroom to change into his suit. He slipped on the brand new suit that he had bought just for the occasion. Finn looked into the mirror, and smiled. He could see the happiness in his own eyes, and he was excited to see Rachel's reaction to everything he had planned.

He walked out of the bathroom, to see Rachel roaming around the cabin, looking for something. Once he walked out, Rachel stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped.

"Finn, you look so handsome," peeped Rachel.

"Thank you, Rachel. Now, do me a favour and take your bag to the bedroom over there," said Finn while pointing to the door on her left, "there's a surprise for you. Don't come out until you're ready."

She gave him a questioning look and then shrugged her shoulders and went to the room. Finn took that time to set up the dinner table. He had packed a table cloth, some candles and plates for them to use. He then went to the fridge and pulled out the chicken and pasta that was waiting to be cooked. Finn was never a great cook but he had taken the time to memorize the recipe for chicken Alfredo and he began to set out the rest of the ingredients.

He let the water boil for the pasta, while he marinated the chicken. Then he slipped it into the oven and began to chop up the salad. He continued the recipes, completely engrossed in getting every step right, not noticing that Rachel had re-entered the room.

Finn was just about to lift the pasta pot to drain it when he looked up and saw her. His jaw dropped and he almost let the pasta spill to the ground. She looked stunning. Finn knew that the dress he had chosen for her would fit her perfectly, especially since Kurt had helped him pick it out. Rachel had taken the time to do her hair and makeup, and Finn couldn't lift his jaw back up. He was stunned. How in the world did he manage to get this girl-woman- to be his?

"It's beautiful Finn. Thank you so much," said Rachel, while keeping eye contact with him.

Finn walked over to her and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"What's all of this?" asked Rachel, after pulling away from the kiss and seeing the table and the food on the counter.

"Well, I wanted to cook us dinner, and I thought we could dress up. What do you think?"

"I'm the luckiest girl on this planet," declared Rachel, as she took her place at the table.

"It won't be too long, I just need to put everything on our plates," said Finn.

Finn quickly drained the pasta then divided it onto their plates, and placed the chicken, followed by the sauce. He walked over to the table, both plates in hand, and gently put Rachel's plate down in front of her; kissing her cheek while he did so. Finn walked over to his seat across from her and set his plate down.

Rachel began trying his cooking, while Finn simply watched. He wanted to know what she thought before he tried it for himself.

"This is delicious, babe. I didn't know that you could cook so well!"

"Then I guess the illusion worked. I'm actually an awful cook," retorted Finn with a wink.

"Well this definitely disproves that. I usually don't eat pasta, but this is so good!" said Rachel, before taking another bite.

They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's presence and the food that Finn had conjured up from them. It wasn't awkward at all, and Finn couldn't help but smile the whole time. He was sitting across from the most amazing girl he's ever met. She was wrong. Rachel wasn't the luckiest girl on the planet; it was he who was the luckiest man on the planet.

Once they finished their meal, Finn extended his hand out across the table. Rachel grabbed a hold of it, and they interlocked fingers. Finn then lifted his glass, which had the wine he picked out for them, for a toast.

"To us," declared Finn while clanking glasses with Rachel.

"This has all been so amazing, Finn. The cabin is beautiful, and the meal was delicious. Should I be afraid to ask what's next?" inquired Rachel.

"How about some dessert?" replied Finn, avoiding her question.

He got up from the table, her hand still in his, and led her to the door.

"Stay here," commanded Finn.

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the dessert that he prepared earlier, and then grabbed a blanket from the couch. Finn then returned to Rachel and led her out the door. They walked right up the lake, and he placed the blanket onto the grass. He set down the cake and then held Rachel's hand as she sat down on the blanket, making sure not to get dirt on her dress. Finn grabbed a spot next to her, and then he un-wrapped the desert. It was two chocolate cupcakes with a heart drawn on them with red icing. This earned Finn a giggle and a kiss on the cheek from Rachel.

"These are adorable," squeaked Rachel.

They both nibbled on their dessert, while looking out to the lake, mesmerized by the view. It was beautiful outside. It wasn't pitch black but the sun had set. Finn finished off his cupcake and then looked at Rachel. She was looking off into the distance, watching the lake.

"What's on your mind, babe?" asked Finn.

"I've never been so happy, Finn. No one has ever done anything like this for me. This means so much. Thank you," said Rachel with a few tears.

Finn leaned over and wiped them off her beautiful face.

"You deserve all of this. I am so lucky to have you by my side. I care so much about you, and I wanted to show you," rebutted Finn.

He saw a smile grow on Rachel's face and he decided that it was time. He was going to tell Rachel exactly how he felt.

"I love you, Rachel," stated Finn, while grabbing hold of her hands.

Rachel didn't answer him, but instead leaned over and attacked his lips ferociously. Finn deepened the kiss and pulled her in closer. He began to cover her neck and lips with kisses while her hands rummaged in his hair. Finn then took a deep breath and pulled away.

"Let's go inside," directed Finn.

The couple practically ran into the cabin and straight into the bedroom. The moment that they entered the room, Finn attacked Rachel. He gently pushed her onto the bed, and attached his lips to hers. He then moved to her ear, and began to suck on a spot behind it. That caused a moan to escape Rachel's lips which immediately caused a reaction out of Finn. Finn quickly pulled off his tie, as Rachel began to unbutton his shirt. He was left shirtless and he began to help Rachel get out of her clothing. She lifted up her back, and he unzipped her dress. She gracefully slipped off the dress, while Finn planted more kisses on her neck.

She was left in her undergarments, while Finn was in his dress pants. Rachel continued to kiss Finn, and as the heat continued to build between them, she lowered her hands to his pants. She unzipped them, and struggled to pull them off. Finn took his attention away from her neck, and quickly helped her to pull them off, leaving him in his boxers. He then trailed his fingers to her back, and unclasped her bra. She let it slip off and Finn stopped to look at her. She was absolutely perfect. Her breasts were the perfect size and his hands lifted up to them, so that he could feel what perfection felt like.

Finn wanted to take his time on Rachel's body; Finn slowly kissed down her neck to her shoulder and collarbone and upon reaching her breast, began to suck on her nipple. Her body arched into his as she ran her fingers through his hair, moaning as he sucked harder on her nipple.

"Oh God," Rachel moaned out, head falling back, eyes closed, as his hands slid up her thighs. His mouth broke from her skin.

"Tonight's the night, Rachel," said Finn, causing Rachel's eyes to widen.

"Are you sure?" asked Rachel

Finn simply nodded and then lowered his fingers and found the hem of her panties. Without hesitation, Finn ripped the panties off her body and threw them over his shoulder. He pulled away from Rachel and stared into her eyes as she watched him lower down.

Finn's eyes widened as he looked at her entrance. She was so wet for him. He dipped a finger inside her, causing her body to shudder and she released a moan. Then, Finn began to fill her with complete pleasure, as his mouth lowered onto her. He continued to please her for a few minutes, until she began to scream in ecstasy. He raised his head back up and looked into her eyes, filled with lust.

"I love you, Rachel," stated Finn.

He then reached over to the drawer and pulled it out a box of condoms. He took one and was about to open up the package when Rachel grabbed it out of his hands.

"Let me," growled Rachel.

Finn was already extremely hard and the feeling of her small hands rolling the condom onto him was driving him insane. He slowly lowered himself onto her, and placed himself at her entrance. She just looked up at him and nodded. With that, Finn gently slid into her, causing groans and moans to escape their throats. The sounds she was making were driving him insane, and he began to pull out, and then thrust back into her. . Her legs wrapped around Finn's waist tightly to hold him to her as close as humanly possible.

Finn immediately found a rhythm, pushing farther and harder forcing louder moans from her mouth. Rachel lifted her head up and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Finn was losing control and he didn't know how much longer he could go on. Though, Finn promised himself that he was going to ravish her that night, and so he did. Finn continued to thrust into her, while being guided by her moans, and soon enough, she was falling over the edge.

She screamed in pleasure, and Finn couldn't hold it in any longer. Finn watching her lose control caused him to do the same. They both rode out their orgasms together, releasing sounds of ecstasy in unison. He stayed in place for a little bit, placing kisses on her face. Finn, then, pulled out of her and rolled off to lie next to her.

"Rachel..." Finn began.

"I love you too, Finn," interrupted Rachel.

"That was amazing," was all that Finn could say, while grinning at her words.

"It was, baby. But did you hear me, Finn? I love you."

"I heard you, babe. I'm still recovering from you rocking my world," teased Finn, "I love you too," he said while brushing back a piece of sweaty hair from her face.

He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. Finn then pulled away, and pulled her into his chest. She laid her head on his chest, and they sat in silence.

"I wish I had a glass right now," whispered Rachel.

"Why?" asked Finn, confused by the odd question.

"So I can toast to many more of these nights; nights of us being together in each other arms."

"There will be, I promise. I'm never letting you go," said Finn.

Her head lifted up and she turned it slightly to look at him. He gave her look to show her that he meant what he said. Rachel lowered it back down onto his chest, and Finn could feel her drift slowly to sleep.

"Goodnight, babe. I love you," whispered Finn into her ear.

She murmured something but Finn couldn't tell what she said. He lay there thinking about how well that night had gone. He was glad that they had waited because that was the best experience of his life, and maybe...just maybe...it was because it was two people who were in love that had became one.

Finn's eye lids began to drop, and he slowly fell asleep. He smiled at the thought of the beautiful naked body next to him, and then sleep took over him.

**Oh, young love...**

**Stay tuned for more Finchel, and keep reviewing!**

**xoxox**


	19. Bad Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry that it is taking forever for my updates, cramped with school work so don't expect another one for a week or so? Sorry guys :/ Also, don't mind the mistakes, I wrote it on a car ride so... ANYWAY, enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Bad Decisions**

Rachel and Finn were in the car, on their way home. They had spent the whole weekend in the cabin, replaying their first night there. After their first experience together, the couple could not get enough of one another. Rachel chuckled as she thought of all the showers she was barely able to take since Finn would distract her. He was all over her, and she enjoyed every second of it. She realized that Finn truly meant it when he said ravish her, since she doesn't remember ever accomplishing so many orgasms in one weekend.

The thoughts of their weekend reminded her of his words on Friday night. He loved her. He told her directly, and it wasn't like he said it while they were making love, so she knew he meant it. She loved him too and she made sure he knew that. They had fallen in love quickly but she knew not blindly. What they had was real, and she truly felt like she would spend the rest of her life with the man sitting next to her.

Most people would frown at her for having these thoughts. They would criticize her on the fact that they haven't known each other for that long, but Rachel didn't care. She loved that man and nothing could change that.

They had finally arrived at her apartment, and Finn stops the car right outside the main entrance. They sat in silence for a minute, reminiscing about their weekend together, when Rachel decided to end the silence.

"Thank you so much for the whole weekend," she said, while leaning over to close the distance between them. Her face was incredibly close to his, her being able to feel his breath on her face.

"Anytime," whispered Finn, quickly latching onto her lips for a sweet tender kiss.

Rachel enjoyed these little moments when he would do small things to make her fall for him all over again; like the way that he didn't want to end their kisses or he'd give her puppy dog eyes if she ended it abruptly. This time though, Rachel was exhausted and just wanted to go take a nap. She pulled away and ignored the expression on his face at her actions and swung the door open. Rachel walked to the trunk to get her bags, and Finn jumped out of his seat to help her with her bags. He walks her to her door and drops her bags. They stand there, looking at one another waiting for the other to initiate the departure.

"Goodnight, Finn," Rachel mutters, to end the silence.

"Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams," replies Finn. He pulls her into a hug and then kisses her forehead, before turning to head in opposite direction.

Rachel opens her door, ready to just throw her bags into her room, strip off her clothes and makeup, and go to bed. She walks in with her head hanging low, while she's checking her phone. Then a voice interrupts her concentration.

"Hi," says a low husky voice.

Rachel recognized this voice, which caused her head to jerk up and look into the eyes of the man who owned that voice.

"Noah!" exclaimed Rachel after making eye contact.

"Hi," repeated Puck.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Rachel, still in shock.

"Well, I needed to come see you, and I didn't want to wait around for you outside so I used the spare key. I hope you don't mind..." explained Noah.

"Of course I mind! Noah, you should have called," said Rachel sternly.

"I know, Rach, but I didn't even plan this... It was a spur of the moment trip and I needed to see you." replied Noah with a pleading look in his eye. Rachel could tell that something was wrong so she softened up a bit.

"Well, since you're already here and probably unpacked in the guest room, you're welcome to stay."

"Thank you so much, babe! Now that that's settled, come here!" Puck said while walking towards her, pulling the small figure into his arms for a hug. They stayed like this for a bit, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms again. Rachel really missed him.

She pulled away and headed for his room. He followed after her and Rachel began to organize all his clothing into the dressers.

"I've missed you, Rach," whispered Puck, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked straight into his eyes to try and figure him out.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry about what I said to you, that night on the phone. That wasn't right of me," blurted out Rachel, glad to finally get that thought off her mind.

"No, babe, I'm the one who's sorry. I overreacted, and then left you when you needed me most. How are you?" asked Noah, sincerely.

"To be honest, I'm the best I've been in a long time. I'm happy, Noah. He's made me happy."

"Wait what... You need to fill me in," interrupted Puck.

"Well, Finn and I have been dating for the past month. Actually, I just came back from a romantic weekend with him," explained Rachel.

"Oh...so you're together?" asked Noah, his lips dropping into a deep frown that took over his face.

"Yeah, our journey to get to where we are is complicated but we are really happy now. He told me he loved me," continued Rachel.

"He loves you? Isn't it a bit too soon..."

"I love him too, Noah. Our feelings for each other are strong and real, even if it's all happened so quickly," replied Rachel, getting slightly irritated with Puck's comment.

"I get that, Rach. I just... Never mind. Look, I have some stuff I need to tell you," mumbled Noah.

Rachel couldn't figure out how she was feeling at the moment. She went from shocked and confused to irritated to worried, all within the short time that she had seen him.

She simply nodded for him to tell her while she continued sorting through his things. Noah got up from the edge of the bed and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed.

"Stop sorting Rachel. I'm serious. We need to talk," commanded Noah.

"Alright, let's hear it."

"I fucked up, Rachel. I'm so broken and I fucked up," blurted out Puck, dropping his head down to his hands, with tears starting to emerge.

"What happened Noah?"

"I got some random chick pregnant. I don't even know her last name! Heck I don't even like her" exclaimed Puck, emphasising his last statement.

Rachel was a bit taken back by the news. She never thought that Noah would be so careless to impregnate a random girl.

"It's okay. It's okay," repeated Rachel, while running her hand up and down his back to attempt to soothe him.

"No it's not, Rachel! It's not fucking okay! I banged her because I was drunk and she looked like you. Now, I'm going to be a father," erupted Puck, getting off the bed to start pacing around the room.

Rachel wasn't sure if she had heard him clearly. He slept with her because Rachel looked like her?

"Because she looked like me...?" peeped Rachel.

"Yes, Rachel! After you rejected me, I was broken hearted- heck still am- so I did what I do best, drink and get laid. I messed around with random girls that were always small brunettes, and apparently I forgot to wear protection one time. I'm such an idiot!" He exclaimed, with rage building in his voice.

"No, you aren't Noah. Look, she has no proof its yours and until she does, it's not your kid. For all you know, she's slept with other guys around the same time," began Rachel.

She could see that he began to calm down as she began to take control of the situation.

"So I could not be a father?" asked Puck quietly.

"Yes, but until we know for sure, you are staying here with me," declared Rachel.

She didn't know if that was a great idea since he had told her that he was in love with her and was still broken hearted over her. Maybe him staying would lead him on, which would cause more problems.

"Really, babe?"

"Yes, really! You are my best friend and I'm not letting you continue to be so broken. We will fix things, you will feel better and then we will figure things out from there. You're staying here. No buts.

She needed to take care of him, while he was so broken. He had done that for her on multiple occasions and it was only fair to return the favour.

"Thank you so much, Rach."

"I love you, Noah. We will always be best friends," said Rachel.

A smile appeared on his face at her words.

"I love you too, babe. Forever and ever," replied Puck, going over to her to pull her into a hug.

"Now, I need you to tell me everything. Start from the beginning," ordered Rachel, after they pulled away from their long, tender hug.

She sat there listening as he explained how heartbroken he was after she had rejected him. Tears were falling as he explained the feeling of numbness he had felt, and how he tried to fill this emptiness with drinking and sex. Noah explained how he was at the bar almost every night, and practically every night, he found himself on top of a girl. He never took the chance to learn their names and once the dead was done, did everything he could to ditch them. His life had fallen apart and now he was possibly a father.

The thought caused more tears to flow out of his eyes. Rachel had never seen Noah cry so much, in her lifetime. The only thing that hurt her more than seeing him cry, was the fact that she was the reason behind his pain.

Once he finishes explaining, the sobbing continues and she tries her best to comfort him.

"Babe, listen to me. I promise things will fix themselves, it just needs some time. Until then, let's pop in the Godfather and finish a tub of ice cream together," said Rachel, hoping to get a smile from him.

"That would be perfect," muttered Noah.

Rachel walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her tub of Rocky Road. While she grabbed two spoons for them, Puck got up and put in the movie. She headed for the couch, and plopped right next to him, cuddling into the strong man next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chiselled chest.

She opened up the ice cream and handed him his spoon. They both began to dig in as the movie started.

Rachel had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She cared so much about Noah, and she needed him to feel better. That's why she insisted on him living with her since she knew that she was always the cure for his blues. Even if it could possibly lead him on...

Only thing that she was worried about was Finn's reaction to the new living arrangement. She had a feeling that her boyfriend would not be in love with the idea of another man living with her. Rachel could only hope her worries were wrong.

**Will Finn find out? And if he does, how will he react?**

**Stay tuned and keep reviewing! 3**


	20. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox**

**A/N: So, I wrote this one faster than I expected but it was a slow day at work ;) Please don't kill me after reading this chapter...**

**Chapter 19: Surprise **

Tonight was another date night for himself and Rachel. It was Thursday and usually that meant a drum lesson but they decided to go out on a movie date that night.

Finn was extremely anxious to see her. She had been acting weird all week, canceling their Tuesday night, claiming that she had something she needed to take care of. Rachel refused to go into details, leaving Finn alone that night with only his hand to comfort him.

He was worried about her behaviour. They did just make love for the first time that weekend, and now she was bailing on him? Did she not like their experience? That must have been nonsense since she seemed like she enjoyed herself.

Finn thought back to all his sexual experiences in his lifetime and no one had ever complained. He was the type of guy who wanted to take care of his girl in bed, so the women he's been with always enjoyed themselves...he hoped.

He began doubting himself and his "techniques." She didn't say anything that weekend, but it's not like she would- who would tell their boyfriend that they sucked in bed!

Finn was determined to find out the answer, so he set himself a goal. He was going to give Rachel the best orgasm she's ever had and then he'll know that it's not his technique in bed because it would be HE who did that to her.

A smirk appeared on his face at the thought of the incredible night they would have if he came through with his plan.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in a cab, on her way to the movie theater. She really needed to buy a car, because she was getting tired of having to use a bus or cab all the time. It wasn't a thought that she usually consider but Noah moving in made her realize that she needed one.<p>

It was Noah's fourth night at her place, and her first night away from him. Since the day he had arrived, they had spent every day together exploring the city, and then he would wait up for her at night so that they could watch a movie together.

She had her performances in the evenings, except for Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays when they would be during the day. For Saturday show was the oddest since after their first two weeks, the director decided that they wouldn't have night shows anymore. He never really gave them a good reason behind his decision but Rachel was happy with his decision. No work meant time with Finn.

She had arrived at the theatre, and was immediately greeted by a waiting Finn. Rachel loved how eager he always was, to see her on their dates.

"Hello, gorgeous," welcomed Finn while looking her up and down, causing a pink blush to rise out of her cheeks.

She didn't get too dressed up, just a tight pair of skinny jeans, a red low-cut tank and a black cardigan.

"Thank you, handsome! What movie did you pick?"

"Well, since my last movie choice was a dud, how about a nice rom-com of your choice?" replied Finn, while taking hold of her hand and walking her over to the box office.

Rachel loved the way that her hand fit into his. Her small hand fit perfectly into his large ones, and it fit so perfectly that she truly believed that they were created to fit. She had felt the same way that weekend when they had made love. He was a very nice size, but he was able to fit into her perfectly, almost as if they were moulded for it. This good fit made sure that he filled her flawlessly and she was able to be overcome with pleasure.

A blush crept over her face, once more.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Finn, noticing the crimson color of her cheeks.

"Just how perfectly we fit together," she replied, gesturing to their hands.

"Mhm," teased Finn with a wink, causing the color on her face to deepen,

Rachel picked a movie that she knew they would both enjoy, though she had a feeling that they wouldn't really be watching. They walked into the theatre, hand in hand.

She usually wasn't a very jealous girlfriend, but Rachel knew that her boyfriend was attractive, so she knew that he'd get looks from other girls. What she didn't get was how defensive she would get when she saw those looks. Rachel would get closer to him or show their affection more publicly with a kiss on the check or a more explicit hand hold.

It was cute how oblivious Finn was to her jealousy, since he reciprocated all signs of affection with a huge smile on his face.

They took their seats in their theatre and Finn immediately lifted up the arm rest.

"I want to be able to hold you," explained Finn, causing a huge smile on her face.

Rachel giggled at his comment and scootched over to his side. He wrapped his arms around her, and her whole body relaxed. Perfect fit. The movie began, and the noise around them came to a halt while the opening credits began to roll.

The couple sat in silence during the movie, Rachel nuzzled into him, simply sitting there and enjoying one another's presence. She liked the choice that she made. It was a rom-com, like Finn knew it would be, that followed the typical romantic plot line. There were two best friends who were completely oblivious for their feelings for one another until something causes them to realize these feelings – in this case, the guy pretending to be the girl's boyfriend- and then they reveal them and live happily ever after. Rachel couldn't help but think of her relationship with Noah, and how it followed the movie's story, except Rachel didn't reciprocate the feelings.

She watched as the main characters walked down the street together hand in hand, as the movie came to a close, and the guy, Jake, stopped them at the street corner. He then lifted her head up and said, "This is the part when I'm suppose to kiss you," and there lips latched on to one another, as they shared a passionate kiss.

Rachel turned her head to look up at Finn, at those lines, and he quickly bent down to give her a peck. That kiss reminded her of her love for him, and how though they weren't best friends, that they could be like the couple on the screen. The Jake guy was so romantic, and she's seen that side of Finn, but even better, which made her realize how truly luck she was.

The movie eventually ended and the lights came back on. They got up from their seats, and began to head for the exit. Finn grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers while he led the way. They walked in silence until they left the theatre and Finn began to comment on the film they had just seen.

"Usually, I'm not into those kinds of movies, but that one was okay. I liked the whole part when he accidentally walks in on her in the shower, and they freak out," pointed out Finn, chuckling at memory of the scene.

"Yeah, it was great. I think I loved the moment he told he kissed her on the street, it was so romantic," gushed Rachel.

Finn snorted, "Of course, you'd concentrate on the romance parts."

"Finn!" exclaimed Rachel while nudging her boyfriend.

"I'm just teasing," said Finn with a wink.

The couple exited the theatre, still holding hands as if they needed that touch, and walked to the street curb. Rachel watched as Finn tried to hail a taxi, laughing at him when it would drive by completely ignoring him. Finally, he was able to attract ones attention, though you'd think it would be faster since he's a giant.

They got in the cab, and Finn gave the driver Rachel's address. The cab took of, and Finn began to cover her with tender kisses. She didn't even realize where the cab was heading because she was too distracted by Finn's lips on her neck. Rachel could feel herself being overpowered with passion and heat, but she lost all of that when the cab driver stopped.

The two pulled apart unwillingly, and she exited the cab, while he paid. She then realized where they were.

She was standing outside her apartment. The apartment that her best friend, Noah, was living in. The best friend that had pretended to be her boyfriend.

Rachel needed to stop Finn from going in and finding out that he was living there, so she ran ahead of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Babe, why here?" asked Rachel

"It was the closest place to the theatre and I wanted to give you something tonight," answered Finn with a wink.

She was taken aback. Rachel caught on quickly and though her instincts said jump him, she knew he'd be upset if she let him go up.

"Let's go to yours. Mine is such a mess! I haven't had the time to clean it up," lied Rachel, smoothly.

"I don't care, babe," said Finn, walking past her to the elevator.

She couldn't think of any other excuses, so she simply braised herself for the worst. They arrived outside her apartment door and she tried one more time.

"Are you sure you won't mind the mess?" asked Rachel

"Of course not, Rach. I'm here to be with you. What's been going on with you? You've been acting so strange," stated Finn.

"Nothing, there's nothing," said Rachel, while unlocking the door. She was defeated. Nothing she could say would change his mind.

She opened the door and the couple went in. The TV was blaring, the microwave was heating something up, and Noah was in his boxers lying on the couch.

Finn immediately noticed, exclaiming, "Puck?"

Noah turned around and saw that he had company. Rachel just stood there silently not knowing what to do, but she could see that Finn was fuming.

"Oh hey bro," said Puck, nonchalantly.

"I'm not your bro," spat Finn," what the fuck is this? Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Ummm...Rachel let me stay with her?" answered Puck, confused at his question.

Finn turned to Rachel.

"He's staying here? Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me that?" yelled Finn, and then a realization came over his face.

"Are you cheating on me?" demanded Finn.

"No! How could you say that? I love you," pleaded Rachel.

"Then why do you have a guy living here, who's in love with you, and you didn't tell the guy you supposedly love?" barked Finn.

"Stop it, Finn. I'm not cheating! He's going through some stuff so I offered for him to stay here," she attempted to explain.

"Then why is he in his underwear?" asked Finn.

"It's Noah! We are comfortable around each other..." said Rachel, immediately regretting her words, when she saw Finn's eyes widen.

"So you just walk around here in your underwear too?"

Rachel didn't respond, since she actually did do that. In her mind, it wasn't bad since it was Noah but she could see how Finn would get angry about that.

"Wow. So that's why you've been acting strange? You are fucking cheating on me!" continued Finn, after she wouldn't respond.

"Alright, calm down. We haven't been banging. I sleep in the guest room and she sleeps in her room. She wouldn't cheat on you," intervened Puck.

"Fuck off! This is between me and Rach! You've done enough," screamed Finn.

"Man, I'm serious. Calm down. You're making her cry," said Noah, trying to keep his cool.

Finn looked over and saw that tears were indeed rolling down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening and her instinct was to cry. Rachel would never do that to Finn. Why won't he believe her?

"Finn...I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I didn't think it was a big deal.." blubbered Rachel.

"Are you serious? I've opened up to you! I've told you everything. You living with another guy is kind of something a boyfriend would want to know," retorted Finn.

"I'm sorry," repeated Rachel, with more tears flowing down her face.

"I'm done with this. I fucking love you Rachel! I never thought you'd do this to me," said Finn with tears beginning to form.

Before she knew it, Finn was running out the door, down the stairwell.

She began to run after him, and caught up with him just before he left the building.

"I love you, Finn! Please don't do this," pleaded Rachel.

Finn stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"Do what, Rach? I haven't done anything. I love you with all my heart but I can't compete with him," said Finn.

"Compete?" mirrored Rachel, in confusion, "There is no competition. I love you not him! He's my best friend. I will never have those feelings for him."

"Prove it."

And with that, Finn turned back around and left her apartment building, leaving a sobbing Rachel standing in the lobby.

She couldn't move so she just plopped onto the ground and began to cry excessively. Her heart was broken in two. Sure, Finn hadn't ended it but she had no idea how to prove her feelings for him, which was just as good as saying it was over.

Rachel didn't care about the odd looks she received from the other residents, she continued to sit there and cry.

Suddenly, Rachel felt an arm slide under her legs and an arm wrap around her back. Noah lifted her up and carried her to her apartment. He opened the door, which he left open, with his leg and then walked over to place her on the couch. Noah began petting her hair trying to soothe her but even his calming touch couldn't stop the tears.

"I don't get it Noah. We were supposed to be that couple in that movie. He was supposed to kiss me on the street corner and tell me he loves me. Not this. Never this. I would never cheat on him. I love him so much," said Rachel, and then heavier tears began to fall.

"I know, babe. It's okay. It'll all be okay," attempted Puck.

"No it won't."

"What did he say downstairs?"

"That I have to prove to him I love him more than you," she said bluntly.

Puck's eyes widened, and he didn't answer.

"I love him more Noah, you need to know that," she whispered.

"I know, babe. I wish you didn't, but I know," replied Puck, still stroking her hair.

They sat there in silence and finally Puck spoke.

"This is my entire fault, Rach. I'll help you get him back. I promise."

She simply nodded and looked off into the distance. Rachel wanted him back. Heck, she needed him back. She could only hope that Puck was true to his word, and would help her prove her love to Finn.

**Will Rachel get him back? What will Puck do? You shall see!**

**Please review, you're reviews keep me writing!**

**Anything, will brighten my spirits!**

**I hope you all enjoyed xoxo**


	21. A Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Alright, so once again... do NOT hate me for this chapter! It had to be done :/ I hope you guys love it and enjoy! So here we go:**

**Chapter 20: A Decision**

Rachel was broken, and everyone could tell: her coworkers, her boss and especially Noah. She had thrown herself into work, just like last time, and other than reciting her lines, Rachel wouldn't speak. She was overcome with a feeling of numbness and everyday felt so long without hearing Finn's voice.

Rachel would come home every night and go straight to her bedroom, avoiding all conversation with Noah. She hated herself for that since it wasn't his fault, it was hers, but she just wanted to be alone. Once she would get to her room, Rachel would take out her phone and call Finn, and every night she'd get the same answer. Voicemail. He wouldn't accept any of her calls, and she would spend the rest of the night crying.

Tonight was different. Instead of her being left alone for the night, Noah walked in and handed her the phone.

"Someone named Kurt Hummel is on the phone and he demands to speak to you," explained Puck.

Rachel simply nodded and accepted the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rachel. You and I need to talk," declared Kurt.

"He told you, didn't he?"

"Nope, he didn't. He's been locked in his apartment for the past week, refusing to accept my calls, or anyone else's for that matter. I finally marched over and let myself in with my spare key and he was lying in bed. He was lying there -" said Kurt.

"Stop, I can't hear this," interrupted Rachel.

"Well you're going to. He was lying there with tears in his eyes, and wouldn't answer any of my questions. All he would say was Rachel," finished Kurt

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," was all she could say.

"What happened Rachel? I've never seen my brother so broken. He was just lying there, and usually he's the one to pretend anything has happened and continue with life but he's lying there," asked Kurt, with a choke.

"I ruined everything," whispered Rachel.

"Rachel, what happened?" repeated Kurt.

Rachel sat there with Noah at her side, holding her, as she recounted the story to Finn's brother. She explained the whole situation with Noah and then how Finn reacted when he found out.

After she finished explaining, there was silence.

"Why didn't you want to tell him?" finally muttered Kurt.

"I thought that he'd get upset because it's Noah. Finn knows about his feelings for me, I don't know how but he does, and I was afraid he'd make the wrong assumptions. Which he did," explained Rachel.

"Only because you lied to him. I know Finn and if you would have been honest with him, he'd accept it and move on. He hates liars, Rachel," retorted Kurt.

"I know he does! Just...I don't know why I was so stupid! I should have just told him!" exclaimed Rachel, exploding in tears.

The line was silent as Rachel continued to cry, while Noah tried to calm her down.

"Rachel, did you sleep with Puck?" asked Kurt, once the crying faded.

"No! I haven't, I promise! Sure, I thought about it, but he's my best friend. I could never ruin that friendship by sleeping with him," exclaimed Rachel, shocked that Kurt would even ask her that.

They haven't known each for that long but they had grown fond of each other after their meeting. Rachel was surprised that he'd think of her that way.

"Have you had those thoughts while you were Finn?" asked Kurt, calmly.

Rachel sat there and pondered his question. She looked over at Noah, who had a large frown on his face.

"Yes, I did. Especially once he moved in," confessed Rachel.

She thought back to all the nights that they had cuddled or gone out and how she would think about how it would feel to kiss him or have him inside her, filling her with pleasure.

"Finn was right. You have feelings for him, Rachel," declared Kurt.

Rachel thought about what Kurt was saying and then tears began to roll down her face once more.

"I am such a horrible person! I have been mentally cheating on him! He deserves so much better than me. Oh my goodness...how could I have been so stupid," exclaimed Rachel.

" Stop it Rachel. You didn't actually cheat on Finn, but I won't let you be with my brother unless you fully love him."

"I do love him though!"

"Then kick Noah out. Him leaving there is causing those feelings, and you need him out to get rid of them. Do that and prove to Finn you love him. I can tell you do, Rachel. Fix this," instructed Kurt.

"I can't Kurt. I can't. He needs me," stated Rachel, confused on what to do.

"If you truly love Finn, you need to be less selfish and think about him. Puck can't live there, Rachel. You need to decide: Puck or Finn," said Kurt, sternly.

"I..." began Rachel.

"You don't need to decide right this second. Just make it soon because I sure as hell won't let Finn wait forever. I think you're a great girl, Rachel and I love being your friend but he is my priority. Make your decision. Once you do, call me. Goodbye, Rachel,"

"Thank you, Kurt," muttered Rachel, but the line was already dead.

She took the phone and placed it on her drawer. Rachel then looked over at Noah, who's eyes had many different emotions flowing through them.

"Noah..."

Noah pulled her in closer.

"Shhhh...Babe, it's okay," soothed Puck.

He lifted up her chin, and leaned in until she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Noah, I can't."

"Let me help you make your decision," he stated simply and then crashed his lips onto hers.

At first Rachel didn't know how to react and just tried to push him off, but then something came over her and she began to reciprocate the kiss. Puck moaned at her action, and began to slowly push his tongue into her mouth until she opened it. Their tongues began to fight for dominance, causing the passion and heat to accelerate.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was doing but the touch felt so good. She reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged at it. Noah caught on and lifted it above his head, leaving himself shirt less. Rachel took in the view of her best friend's perfectly chiselled body, but lost her train of thought when Noah began to attack her neck. She felt his member hardening as he brushed up against her thigh, causing a loud moan to escape her throat.

"Baby, you can't do that. I won't be able to control myself," said Noah, pulling away for a second but then reattaching his lips to hers, immediately.

He began to lift her shirt above her head, which she helped him with, since it was starting to bug her. Noah then lowered his hands to the hem of her sweatpants and began to roll them down her hips. She lifted up her butt to help, began completely overpowered by passion by that point.

Noah then placed his hands on the hem of her panties and without permission, just ripped them off her body with a growl. His lips continued to attack hers, continuing the moans escaping her throat.

"Babe, can I try something?" asked Noah.

She simply nodded and all of a sudden, she felt him thrust his finger in between her folds. She cried out in pleasure, and began to whimper as he added a finger and started to pump them viciously into her.

"Baby, more! Please more!" screamed out Rachel in ecstasy.

Noah pulled his lips away from hers and began to place kisses down her body. He finally reached his target and lowered his mouth onto it.

Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of the head as Noah began to taste her, causing her to go insane as he sucked her most intimate parts.

"Finn! Keep going, Finny baby! That feels so good. Please don't stop, Finn. Don't stop!" she shrieked as she felt herself beginning to fall over the edge.

Noah then inserted a finger inside her once more as he continued to taste her. Rachel couldn't take it anymore and she exploded, letting herself get taken over by her orgasm.

"Finn!" she screamed out as she rode it out.

This time, she realized the name that she had been screaming and quickly pressed her thighs together and pushed herself away from Noah. She jumped off the bed, almost falling over, since she was still getting over what she had just experienced.

"Get out, Noah."

He looked completely shocked and just sat there with his jaw dropped. Rachel ran over to her dresser to put some underwear on and then repeated herself.

"Get out, Noah. I'm giving you an hour to pack and then I need you to leave. You've helped me make my decision," declared Rachel, almost growling.

"But...you...just..." stammered Puck.

"Yeah you gave me an orgasm, but I screamed out Finn's name, not yours. My heart and mind want Finn. So please, I'm begging you, get out."

Noah simply got up and didn't argue. He just walked out of her room and went into his to pack.

Rachel sat back down on her bed, disgusted with herself and her actions. She couldn't believe that she had let herself do that.

She sat there for an hour silently, thinking of ways to prove to Finn that he was the one for her. Rachel couldn't think of anything, especially now that she had cheated on him.

Then, she heard a quiet knock on her door. Noah opened it and she saw a suitcase in his other hand.

"I'm all packed up, Rach. I guess I'll get going," said Noah, turning around to head for the door.

Rachel got up and walked after him.

"Wait, Noah," exclaimed Rachel.

He turned around and stood there silently.

"I love you, Noah. As my best friend. You will always be my best friend and that is never changing. I will always be here for you but I just...can't have you live here. I'm in love with Finn. Please, just promise me you won't go off drinking and sleeping with random girls."

"I promise, Rach," said Noah, dropping his bags and walking over to pull her into a hug.

They stayed in this embrace, Rachel feeling tears begin to form, until Noah pulled away.

" By the way, sing him a song," muttered Noah.

"What?" asked Rachel, confused by his statement.

"Sing a song to Finn. You have an amazing voice. Use it to show him how much he means to you," explained Noah.

"Noah...that's perfect. Thank you so much. Call me when you get home," said Rachel.

"Good bye, Rach," whispered Noah, as if he was about to cry.

"Bye, Noah," answered Rachel.

With that, Noah walked out of her apartment, his belongings in hand, and she closed the door behind him.

She stood there, still processing everything that had happened. One thing stuck out to her. A song. Noah told her to sing a song. He always gave the best advice and she was going to use it.

The only issue was...which song?

**What song will Rachel choose...and will it win Finn back?**

**Stay tuned and please keep reviewing!**

**I love hearing what you guys think, it helps my writing, so keep at it 3**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**xoxo**


	22. A Thousand Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Fox, the characters or Christina Perri's song "A Thousand Years."**

**A/N: So in honor of it being November 8th, I think Finchel smut was needed... so here you go 3 BTW, My Friend Kyle helped me pick the song!**

**Chapter 21: A Thousand Years**

After Noah had left, Rachel spent the rest of the evening going through every song she could think of that described her feelings for Finn. It felt as though she was never going to find the right song, since she had gone through so many but none fit the bill.

What she needed was a song that showed him that she can't leave without him and that she truly loves him and always will.

She was scrolling down her playlists over and over again, hoping something would jump out at her.

Finally, one title stuck out. Rachel turned it on and sat there as the melody filled the room, except what she concentrated on was the lyrics. She listened intently and when the song finished, she realized that tears had surfaced. This was the song, it was perfect and it was in her key.

Rachel picked up her phone and dialed Kurt's number.

"Hello, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel speaking," answered a feminine yet male voice.

"Hi, Kurt. It's Rachel. I made my decision! It's him! I want him, but I need your help to prove it to him," exploded Rachel.

"Well it's about time. What brought you to your senses?"

"Err...I don't want to go into details but I realized it was Finn I wanted and I kicked Noah out earlier today," explained Rachel hesitantly.

"Good for you! So how may be of service?"

"You said that you have a spare key?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Is there a law against breaking in when you have a key?" joked Rachel.

"I don't think so... I don't know what you're up to but I like the sound of it. Blaine loves it when I get all badass...err...anyway, details please!"

Rachel began to explain her plan to Kurt, hoping that Finn's brother would help her win him back. She wanted the love of her life back in her arms, and if it all worked out, she'd get her wish.

It was Tuesday night, usually a date night for the couple and Rachel was sneaking into Finn's apartment to set up for her surprise. Kurt had forced him to go to work, and it was really hard to argue with him.

Finn was suppose to get home from work in about 10 minutes, which gave Rachel enough time to set up the sound system and get her nerves in check. She didn't understand why she was nervous; Rachel has performed for much larger crowds on multiple occasions. It must have been what this performance stood for; it was either the end or a new beginning of her relationship with Finn.

She pulled out a chair into hallway from the kitchen, and placed it right in the middle, facing the entry. He would see her as soon as he walked in, giving him enough time to run away if he wanted to. Though Rachel truly hoped he wouldn't.

Rachel looked down at her clothes and hoped that Kurt's suggestions were okay. He said she needed to seem sexy and alluring to help out her cause, so he picked out one of her leather miniskirts and her favourite low-cut tank top, which flowed over her curves perfectly. She had curled her hair into nice loose curls and had done her makeup. Rachel wanted to look perfect for the man that was about to walk through the door.

She sat down on the chair, and awaited his arrival. After sitting there silently, Rachel saw the doorknob turn and the door gently opened revealing the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

Finn walked in with his head hanging low, his hair all over the place and he was wearing a frown. He looked beautiful but the sad vibe that came off of him distracted her. He finally looked up and caught her eye. Finn jumped back in surprise, dropping his bags and exclaimed.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I miss you Finn. You won't answer my calls or texts, so I thought this would get your attention."

"You broke into my house to get my attention?" repeated Finn.

"Not exactly. Kurt gave me the key," said Rachel pointing to the key on the counter.

"Of course he would...so, you've got my attention. What do you want?" asked Finn with a harsh and cold tone in his voice.

Rachel was shocked at this coldness. He was supposed to love her. Why would he be acting this way?

"I...I came here to prove to you...that I love you. I want you and only you," replied Rachel gently.

She could see the expression in his eyes soften at her words.

"And how will you do that?" said Finn with almost a choke in his throat.

"I can't explain how much you mean to me, Finn. So, I wanted to sing it to you," explained Rachel.

Finn simply nodded, and Rachel walked over and pressed play on the CD player. She had burned herself an instrumental version of the song, and she had spent the whole week rehearsing for this moment.

Rachel walked back over to her sit, and pointed for Finn to sit in the chair across from her. He did so, and she sat there waiting for her cue.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>Watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

Rachel slowly took a step toward him, watching his eyes to look for some sort of emotion.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

She watched as a tear rolled down his face, causing her to ache to kiss it.

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>Standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>

_One step closer_

She took another step towards him, slowly closing the distance between them. Only a few more steps and Rachel would be standing directly in front of him.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer_  
><em>One step closer<em>

She was finally right in front of him, and she held out her hands hoping he would take them into his hands.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Finally, he reached out and held her hands, as she began to approach the end of the song.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Rachel elongated the final note, as tears began to fall down her face. The song ended, and she stood there waiting for a reply. She was so close to him, and his warm hands brought her shivers. Rachel loved the feeling of his touch.

"That was beautiful," choked out Finn.

"I love you Finn, I'll love you for a thousand years...a million years. I love you. Please believe me," pleaded Rachel, falling to her knees. She placed her head on his knees, but then looked up to watch his eyes.

"I believe you," Finn answered, getting up and lifting her up to her feet," and I love you. So much. I was broken without you."

Rachel looked up at him and she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I was too, Finn. I was just numb, and completely lifeless,"

"Well, let's start a new chapter. We are together and that's all that matters. No lying and full disclosure," said Finn, pulling her into his arms for embrace.

Rachel inhaled his smell, and took in the moment. She then pulled away from him and looked away, refusing to make further eye contact.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asked Finn.

"You need to know how I figured out that it was only you. Full disclosure."

Finn's face scrunched up in confusion and worry. Rachel grabbed his hand and walked him over to the couch. She sat down and he took his place next to her.

"Kurt called me one night and told me how you were. He then told me that I needed to make my decision before it was too late. I was completely confused with what I wanted, and Noah heard my whole conversation," began Rachel. She could feel Finn tense up at the mention of his name.

"He told me he wanted to help, so he kissed me an-"

"That jackass! Taking advantage of you," exclaimed Finn.

Rachel rested a hand on his cheek, and told him to stay quiet for a little bit longer.

"I kissed him back. I don't know why but I did," confessed Rachel, watching Finn's face drop," Before I knew it, his lips were attached to well...down there...and I was screaming out in ecstasy," continued Rachel.

Finn's eyes began to water, but he didn't react just yet.

"It was right then that I screamed out your name. I began calling for you and once I realized that it was Noah and not you, I pushed him off. I kicked him out, Finn. I know that doesn't change what I did. I'm so sorry," finished Rachel.

They sat there in silence as Finn tried to process everything she had told him.

"You cheated on me?" whispered Finn.

"I'm so so sorry, Finn. Please, don't end this. I love you so much. Remember the song?" pleaded Rachel.

Finn got up and began to pace around the apartment. Rachel could see him curling his hands into fists, tightening the muscles in his arms.

He then stopped and turned to her.

"You screamed out my name while he was doing...that?" asked Finn.

Rachel simply nodded not knowing what to expect. Finn approached her and pulled her into a kiss. It was a deep kiss that made Rachel's toes curl. He grabbed hold of her hips, hoisted her onto him, and with her legs wrapped around his hips, he walked them into the bedroom.

Finn threw her onto the bed, and immediately pounced on her. Before Rachel had a chance to question his actions, Finn was planting kisses on her neck, slowly lowering them down her body. He ripped off her shirt and helped her out of her bra.

They had never been so physically aware for each other. Every touch and kiss was full of angst, and Rachel was losing her mind. She could feel the heat pooling at her legs, and Finn could feel it too.

"Am I making you wet baby? Did he make you wet?" growled Finn, lifting up her skirt and dipping his finger into her causing screams to escape Rachel's throat at the unexpected touch.

"The sound of your moans are so hot, babe. Only I get to hear that for now, alright?" said Finn, and then thrusting another finger into her, causing another loud moan to escape her throat.

Finn began pumping his fingers into her in a vigorous rate. Rachel was moaning and shrieking, as her body shuddered at his actions. She could feel herself clenching, trying to not let go.

"Please Finn...I need you," begged Rachel.

"That's right. You need me and only me. Only I can make you feel this way," said Finn with a smirk.

"Yes! Yes! Finn! Please!" shrieked Rachel, as he took his hands away from where she needed him.

Finn then quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. Rachel then lifted up her hands and reached for the hem of his boxers. She pulled them off with a flex of her wrist. Finn placed himself at. her entrance, causing her to moan at the feeling of his hard member placed in between her thighs.

"Say my name, babe," demanded Finn while teasing her.

"Finn! Finn! Please!" she screamed.

Finn thrusted into her at the sound of his name, causing a scream to escape her lips. He didn't move, letting Rachel adjust to him and once she nodded, Finn began to find a rhythm. He filled her up completely and was able to hit her most sensitive spots. Rachel wrapped her legs around his hips, and pulled him in closer so that they were as humanely close as possible. She continued moaning and screaming, almost falling over the edge.

"Baby, I'm gonna..." blurted Finn.

"Do it with me," breathed out Rachel.

Finn pulled out and pushed into her one more time causing them to let go together and be overcome with pleasure. They screamed out together, and Finn stayed in place, kissing her neck, helping her calm down.

He eventually pulled out and rolled off of her, and they lay next to each other; Rachel in Finn's arms. They were evening out their breathing, just lying in each others arms.

"Baby...I really do love you. I'm so sorry," whispered Rachel.

"I'm willing to let it go, Rach under two conditions. One, I'm the only one who will ever be able to make you scream like that. Two, the only man who can live with you is me," said Finn.

Rachel looked up at him in disbelief. Had he really forgiven her? She simply looked up at him and beamed at him.

"I promise, babe. I love you so much. I'm yours," stated Rachel.

She was the happiest girl in the world. Rachel was in the arms of the man that she loves, and hopefully they'd stay that way. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with him.

"You too, love. A thousand years, remember?" answered Finn, getting up and putting on his boxers.

She giggled at the sight of his nude ass.

"What's so funny?" asked Finn

"Nothing, just how cute your bum is," teased Rachel.

"Hmmm, well I got to say, I love the look of your bum," winked Finn.

Finn stood there watching her, and she wiggled out of bed and threw on one of Finn's shirts. They were huge on her so they covered everything up.

They walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, and Finn began to make them dinner in his boxers. Rachel sat down next to the kitchen counter and watched the gorgeous man before her, making macaroni and cheese.

This was the life she wanted. A life with Finn Hudson.

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Stay tuned :) more to come!**

**BTW, I love your reviews so keep sending them to me...except I haven't really been getting too many lately... so if you guys send me some ill post the next chapter!**

**xoxo**


	23. Shower Then a Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters**

**A/N: I have no comments on this chapter...except my mind is blown by the "First Time". Other than that, enjoy this chapter! I laughed maniacally while writing it :) **

**Chapter 22: Shower Then a Call**

Finn woke up and turned his head to face the figure lying next to him. She was cuddled into his side, snoring quietly, her head on his chest. It was the same position that they had always woken up in, and Finn loved it. Though they were asleep, it created such an intimate connection between them since they would wake up in each other's arms.

Finn lifted up his head and saw clothing sprawled around the room. He chucked to himself thinking of their previous night. He had no idea what had come over him but the need to mark his territory and make her his. Yes, she had cheated but they were adults and he was able to let it slide if it would never happen again. Not to mention the fact that she screamed out HIS name. Finn grinned to himself. He didn't know why that gave him so much pride but the fact that she screams out his name just brought a smile to his face.

The body next to him began to move, slowly waking up, and Finn began to stroke her arm, up and down. Rachel's eyes opened up and he couldn't help but stare into them. They were so beautiful that they practically hypnotized him. He would do anything for this girl.

"Good morning, love," whispered Finn.

"Good morning, Finn," beamed Rachel.

"Get some good sleep?"

"I don't know how I was supposed to when we passed out a few hours ago," said Rachel with a wink.

"I'm sorry, maybe I'll just sleep on the couch next time," replied Finn with a nudge.

"Never," growled Rachel, lifting up her head for a quick kiss.

"Mmmmm, I hope not. My couch was never comfortable for sleeping on," said Finn, licking his lips from their kiss.

"Why would you sleep on your couch?" asked Rachel, confused by his statement.

"Err...when Quinn would stay over, if she got mad she'd kick me out of the bed..."replied Finn, embarrassed by how pathetic that sounded. It was his apartment yet he had let Quinn control where he slept.

"That's ridiculous...why would someone not want to share a bed with you? You're like a teddy bear," smirked Rachel.

Finn tightened their embrace, chuckling at her comment. That was something that girls had told him all his life, but it sounded better coming from her.

All of a sudden, Rachel pulled away and got off the bed. She was wearing his high school T-shirt that went down to the middle of her thighs. If she would bend down, he could see her beautiful butt, which just sparked up his lower brain.

Rachel headed for the bedroom door, and Finn called after her.

"Where are you going, baby?"

"I need a shower. I have work in two hours and I don't want to smell like...last night," explained Rachel, a blush taking over her face.

Finn nodded and Rachel left the room, shaking her butt as she walked away. He knew what that meant; she wanted him to follow her.

Finn got up, and walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. She was standing there, facing the mirror, fixing her hair.

"What happened to taking a shower?"

"I'm getting there," answered Rachel, turning her head to stick out her tongue.

"Let me help you," said Finn.

He walked over to her, and lowered his hands to the bottom of his shirt, quickly brushing his fingers across her inner thigh. Finn slowly lifted the shirt above her head, and then threw it to the side.

Finn took a step back and looked her up and down, causing the crimson color to reappear. She was so beautiful. He was mesmerized by her perfect sized breasts, her toned little body, and the way her messy hair fell perfectly.

"You are so beautiful," blurted out Finn.

She didn't answer him, but instead walked towards him and placed her hands on the hem of his boxers.

"Would you like to join me?" asked Rachel.

Finn nodded, almost eagerly, and held his breath as she pulled the article of clothing off his body. His member was obviously hardening, and now he was completely exposed.

He was taken by surprise when she simply smiled and opened the door to the shower. She turned it on and let it heat up, just shaking her butt at her as if there was a song playing in her mind.

Rachel then climbed into the shower, and Finn followed after her. He was extremely relieved that he got a large shower when he bought his place, because it was really coming in handy at the moment.

Rachel reached around him and grabbed the loafa. She covered it in his body wash and began to wash her body. Finn stood there and watched as she cleaned herself, completely hypnotized by her body.

She suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Finn.

"I thought you were going to help me?" teased Rachel

"Well how bout you hand that over to me and I will."

Rachel handed the soap-covered cloth to him and he began gliding it over her body. He gently covered her in soap, making every touch sensual. Once she was completely soaped up, Rachel grabbed the loofa out of his hand, and grinned.

"Your turn," she purred.

Rachel began to repeat Finn's actions on his body. She washed every part of him with care and when she reached down to clean his dick, Finn moaned. Rachel held onto it for a little too long and he was going insane.

"Babe, you can't do that," blurted out Finn.

"Why not?" asked Rachel with an innocent tone. She then repeated the action, making Finn groan.

"Rachel, if you keep doing that, I won't let you go to work," growled Finn.

Rachel just giggled and then stood up on her toes to place a sweet kiss on his lips. Finn quickly deepened the kiss, supporting himself using the shower wall. She pulled away from him, trying to take in some air.

"I have to be at work soon, I can't" she whispered with a frown.

Finn returned the frown and pulled out the shower head to rinse her from head to toe. Once she was completely soap-free, Finn began to rinse himself clean, while the tiny figure next to him began to wash her hair. He was having such a hard time concentrating on washing himself when the beautiful girl before him was moving her body that way. It was like she was dancing around the shower while rubbing the shampoo into her hair. Finn pushed her wet hair to the side and lowered his lips to her neck and began to place sweet kisses along it. She turned to face him, wrapped her hands around his neck, lowered him and began to kiss his waiting lips, while spreading shampoo into his hair.

The shampoo began to drip into his eyes and he pulled away from his kiss, wincing at the sting. Rachel washed her hands with the warm water and began to help him clean out his eyes. Once they got the soap out, she went on her tip toes, and places a kiss on each eye.

"All better?" asked Rachel

"Thanks to you, replied Finn, pulling her naked body into his for an embrace. They continued their embrace for a bit until Rachel pulled away with a huge grin on her face.

"I love you so much, Finn"

"I love you too," replied Finn, a smile spreading across his face.

They finished their shower, and Rachel hopped out of the shower, grabbing a towel for Finn and herself. She handed them to him, and he wrapped his girlfriend in hers and then proceeded to wrap himself up. They walked out of the bathroom, fresh and clean, and headed for the bedroom.

As soon as they stepped in, Finn headed for the bed but Rachel began running around the room picking up her clothing that was scattered around.

"Why the rush?" asked Finn

"I'm going to be late! We were there for half an' hour," exclaimed Rachel, pointing to the clock on his bedside table.

Finn watched her as she threw off her towel and pulled on her clothes from last night. Once she was dressed, she ran to the bed, placed a quick kiss on his laps and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I have to go! I'll make breakfast next time. Bye, babe. I love you," she yelled out to him, as she ran out of the apartment.

He got up and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, grinning at the amazing night and morning he had just shared with his beautiful girlfriend. Finn wished that he could spend more time with her, since they only saw each other on the few nights she wasn't performing. His job didn't keep him too busy, but her musical kept her on the feet.

Finn was proud of himself, if he was honest. When he was younger, he was the kid to over react, and hold grudges when girls did what Rachel had done, but for some reason, he had this feeling in his stomach that he couldn't let this one go as easily as he let go of those high school girls. He wanted Rachel...no...he needed her. He began brainstorming ideas on how to spend more time with her. His mind immediately made the connection between their time and her transportation.

Rachel always uses taxis and cabs to get around New York. When he asked her about it, she said she didn't have the patience to find the right one and that could manage on public transit. The only problem is that it always added so much time to her travels since they were much faster than a proper car. The idea quickly hit him, and he pulled out his phone.

He dialed the number and it rang a few times.

"Hello?" answered a feminine voice.

"Ummm...hi...Matt?" asked Finn, completely confused.

He was pretty sure that it was Matt's number.

"Matt isn't able to come to the phone right now...He's taking a shower. Can I take a message?" said the voice. It slowly became familiar, the more he heard it.

"May I ask who I'm speaking to?" inquired Finn.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, his...er...friend," replied Quinn.

"Quinn?" exclaimed Finn, louder than he intended.

"Do I know you?" she questioned.

"It's Finn," muttered Finn, hoping he'd get no reaction. He hadn't spoken to her since she tried to sleep with him.

"Finn? Is it...really you?" whispered Quinn.

"Yes, it is Quinn," said Finn, with a harsh tone to his voice.

"Wow, I haven't heard from you in forever! What are you doing calling me?" squeaked Quinn, with the obvious excitement in her voice.

"Well, I'm actually calling Matt and you're answering his phone for some unknown reason. What are you doing over there?"

" Ummm...nothing. What you need Matt for? Maybe I could help!"

"Well I remembered that he works at a car dealership and I need some help with a car purchase," explained Finn.

"I could talk to him for you. He's just in the washroom."

"It's fine. I'd rather talk to him," replied Finn, sternly.

"Don't be silly! We need to catch up anyway, so how about we meet for coffee in an hour to discuss this car purchase and we can talk?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Quinn..." began Finn.

"Come on! We dated for two years. We have history. Let's have coffee, just for old time's sake," demanded Quinn.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt...but no funny business..." retread Finn, shuddering at the memory of their last moment together.

"I promise! See you in an hour, Finn. Meet me at the coffeehouse on Second and Third Street," she instructed.

He heard a phone click, and he immediately regretted his decision. Finn was about to go have coffee with his insane ex-girlfriend, who hates his girlfriend.

Now he remembers why people used to call him an idiot in high school.

**What will happen at this meeting? Will Quinn keep her promise?**

**Stay tuned and please review! Your reviews keep me writing 3**


	24. Closure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry that it took a while to get the chapter up, I didn't have much inspiration. So I wrote this chapter to take away any bitter taste in my readers mouth's from the past chapters. What is about to happen will help stabilize their relationship. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: Closure**

Finn walked into the coffee shop, and looked around trying to spot Quinn. He knew that he should have not come but Finn was a man of his word and he told Quinn that he would meet her there.

He could feel a twist in his stomach, as he looked around the busy coffee shop. It was filled with people, some standing in line and others sitting at tables wrapped up in conversations. Finn hated this atmosphere when he first moved here since he was a country boy and all the commotion made him uneasy, but now he loved coming here. This was his favourite coffee shop in all of New York, since they sold the best coffee and chocolate muffins. He would pop in here a few times a week for his dose of their specialities. He now loved the feeling of being surrounded by people at all times since he never really felt alone anymore.

Finn glanced over at all the tables and he quickly found her. He was taken a back at her new haircut and more form-fitting style choices. Her long beautiful blonde hair was cut short and she was wearing a tight pair of skinny jeans and an extremely form-fitting tank top. A part of him thought she looked great but another didn't like this change. When they were together, and even before that, she was known for her long blonde hair and her very innocent clothing. That's what had first attracted him to her; the sweet vibe that radiated from her. Now, she looked like a completely different person, more like a rough and edgy person.

Finn walked over to the table she was sitting at and asked, "Quinn?".

"Finn!" she squeaked, as she got up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. He didn't know how to react so he just stood there with her arms around him, waiting for it to end.

She didn't hold on for too long and took her seat, while motioning for him to do the same. Finn sat down, still uneasy about having coffee with her. He looked on the table and saw two coffees and two chocolate muffins.

"I already ordered for us. Your regular order, right?" said Quinn, noticing the confused look on his face.

"Oh...thanks, but you didn't have to. I'll pay you back," said Finn, pulling out his wallet. She reached out and placed her hand on his, stopping him. He flinched at the touch, not expecting it.

"That's not necessary. My treat. Anything for... a good friend," said Quinn, with a bit of a choke at her last words.

"Quinn..."

"So about the car? What do you need Matt's help with?" asked Quinn, ignoring his last statement.

"Well, I want to surprise Rachel with a car and I need his help to find the perfect one for a good price," explained Finn, hesitantly.

"You're buying her a car?" exclaimed Quinn, almost spilling her coffee on herself.

"No...well yes...er... maybe? I'm going to help her get a car, maybe buy it... but I already want it pre-picked with a good deal on it," replied Finn, still unsure of his answer. What was he going to do with the car? Would he buy it for her and give it to her once they moved in together, if they moved in together? Would he bring her to dealership and help her pick one out? He was still undecided.

"Oh okay...why do you need to do that?" asked Quinn.

"Well she needs a car and I want to see her more often."

"So that you can get more head," blurted out Quinn, quickly slapping her hand over her mouth at the realization of her statement.

"No, Quinn. Our relationship isn't like that. I love her," said Finn, almost in a defensive growl.

"I'm sorry...did you just say that you love her? " inquired Quinn, completely in shock at his words.

"Yes, I love her, and she loves me. We are really happy together," said Finn, a huge grin growing on his face, as he thought about his words.

"How is that possible...you waited four months to tell me you loved me," blurted our Quinn, " No. No. Finny you don't love her; you are just in lust with her. You're enjoying the free sex."

"Say something like that again and I'm going to leave and talk to Matt, myself," barked Finn, his irritation growing.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand. How could you have fallen for her so quickly? She's...Rachel."

"Because she's Rachel. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She's smart, funny, always entertains me, passionate, and has drive. She's everything and more," answered Finn, his face glowing from the huge smile that appeared at the thought of the girl he loves.

Quinn didn't respond. She just sat there staring at him, her eyes beginning to water. They sat there in silence until Quinn spoke up.

"You really love her?" she asked, as if she didn't hear anything he just said.

"Yes, I do."

"That's great, Finn. I'm happy for you," she whispered, almost choking on her words.

"Thank you, Quinn. I'm happy for you and Matt."

"Me and Matt? What are you talking about?" asked Quinn, with a confused look on her face.

"You answered his phone, and he was in the shower...I assumed..." explained Finn, embarrassed at his assumption.

"Oh! No we've slept together but we're not together," answered Quinn with a chuckle" I'm not ready for another relationship yet."

Another silence appeared that they filled with the consumption of their coffees and muffins. Once they were done, Quinn broke the silence once more.

"So let's hear the details about the car," she said with an obvious frown on her face.

Finn did feel bad, even though Quinn had almost ruined his relationship with Rachel. He knew that it must have been a big blow to her that the man she loved for two years had moved on and fallen in love with a new girl, quicker than he had fallen in love with her.

"Well, I think she would love it if it was bright red, small, had good mileage on it, wasn't too bad on the environment and had some good horsepower," listed Finn.

Quinn took out a notepad and pen, and quickly scribbled down the description.

"What price range?" she asked.

"Between 20,000 to 30, 000," answered Finn.

"Alright, I'll bring this all to Matt and he should call you soon," said Quinn once she finished writing down his answer.

"Thank you for this Quinn."

"It's...er...no problem," she answered with a fake smile.

Another moment of silence.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to think that I didn't love you when we were together. You were...are an amazing girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you," Finn confessed.

"Except for you," she pointed out.

"No, including me. I just want...well have something else," he replied.

"Oh," was all that Quinn said before they returned to sitting at the table silently.

They finished their coffees and got up to leave the shop. Finn walked her out and when they got outside, she turned to him.

"I really am happy for you, Finn. I...I still love you...but I can't have you. I guess she won," she confessed.

"Thank you, Quinn, but it wasn't a competition. I wish things didn't end the way they did," he answered honestly.

It was the truth. He really had loved Quinn but there was just something with Rachel, and he couldn't let it go.

"Yeah, me too," she whispered.

They stood there for a minute, neither knowing what to do. Finn then grabbed her into an embrace, and she reciprocated it, squeezing him tightly. Finn pulled away not long after, watching Quinn.

She looked up at him and then got on her tiptoes. Quinn placed a quick kiss on his face, almost at his lips but just on the corner. She then got back down on her feet and turned to face the opposite direction.

"Good bye, Finn" she said as she walked away, turning her head to grab a quick glance and then walking away not turning back.

Finn stood there for a minute, dumbfounded by the day's events. A quick gust of wind hit the back of his neck causing him to shiver. He realized that he was standing outside so he began heading in the direction of his apartment.

As he walked home, he began to think about his get together with Quinn. Finn could sense how broken she was and though he felt a bit guilty, there was no regret. He was happy with the girl that slept in his bed a few nights a week. He was happy with the girl that he would hold in his arms when he watched a movie. He was happy with the girl he got to kiss goodnight.

Finn was happy. The meeting with Quinn wasn't bad at all; it even reassured his feelings for Rachel. It gave him a sense of...closure. Closure with Quinn. That was exactly what he needed; closure.

* * *

><p>Rachel was re applying her makeup during the intermission. The stage lights made her sweat a lot and she made it a routine to fix it. As she was doing this, her phone began to ring. Rachel checked it and it was Noah. She hesitated to answer it after everything that had happened, but something in her forced her to answer.<p>

"Hello Noah," she answered

"Hi Rach, how are you?" answered the familiar low voice.

"I'm good, on intermission right now so I don't have too much time to talk. What's up?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to call about...something...umm," he began.

"What is it?" she asked, beginning to get impatient. There was eight minutes left in the intermission.

"It's not my kid," he blurted out.

"But Noah, how do you know? The child shouldn't even be born yet."

Rachel was extremely confused. Didn't you have to wait until the baby is born for a paternity test?

"It's not. Turns out that her _boyfriend_decided to take her back when she told him she was pregnant and that I was just a one night stand. She used me the night they broke up. The slut's sure it's his," he spat out.

"Oh Noah, I'm so sorry that she would do that to you! You definitely don't deserve to be treated that way," she blurted out, quickly gasping at the realization of what she had said. She had done the same to him, other than the whole pregnancy thing.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it... Look, I'm just calling to say thanks for everything...like the letting me stay there stuff. I promise to leave you alone. I hope I didn't ruin stuff between you and _him_," Puck replied.

"No one deserves that Noah. I am so sorry about what I did, but I don't want you to leave me alone. I still need you as my best friend. I'm just...I love Finn and he loves me too. We talked everything out, but I still need our friendship," she pleaded with him.

She glanced over to check the time. She had five minutes until she had to go on.

"Have you told him about...?" asked Noah, quietly.

"Yes, and we got through it", she answered silently.

"He must really love you," replied Noah.

"He does, but you need to know that...I sound so selfish but I need you in my life too. You have been my best friend for years, please stay," she attempted once more.

"I want you happy ba – Rach. If you still want me in your life, I'll gladly be here," he answered.

She could hear the choking in his voice as he said that. Rachel hated herself for making him cry, for breaking him in the first place. She had regretted that night with him even if reassured her of her feelings for Finn. Noah didn't deserve to be toyed with the way she had toyed with him.  
>"No, Noah. I want you to want to be my friend. I don't deserve you after what I did. This is all up to you," she choked out, her own tears beginning to form.<p>

"I will always want to be in your life," he stated simply.

Rachel walked over to the side of the stage realizing that she had two minutes until she had to be on stage.

"I love you, Noah. Thank you so much. I wish I could talk longer but I'm just about to go on stage. I'll talk to you soon."

She hung up the phone, turned it off and gave it to the stage manager. He gave her a frown and she returned it with an apologetic smile.

Rachel took her stage on place, and all she could think about was the closure she had just received. Rachel no longer needed to worry about Noah being a father and he was still her best friend. She began singing the first notes of the song as the curtains were pulled back with one thing on her mind: she finally had closure.

**Now that they have closure with their past obstacles, what will happen now?**

**Stay tuned and keep reading :)**

**I really love your reviews and that's what keeps me writing. If I don't get any reviews, no chapters. Sorry, guys :/**

**xoxox**


	25. Better Be Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or anything.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming, they definitely keep me going xox We see the return of a character in this chapter, and we'll see how that's gonna effect things...**

**Chapter 24: It Better Be Me**

It had been six months that they were together and they were going strong. They had been able to see each other a lot more since Rachel's production went off Broadway and that meant a constant switching between apartments. The couple spent most of their time at Finn's apartment, so it was filled with Rachel's stuff. Finn couldn't help but smile every time he would walk around his apartment and find something that belonged to her. There were pairs of underwear in his drawer, her toothbrush in his bathroom, clothing in his laundry, and even her studded compact on the counter. Everywhere he looked, he could find a piece of her.

He was making breakfast for himself, one morning, and the door flew open. Finn didn't even take his attention away from his task, knowing that there were only two people who knew where he hid his spare keys and one of them always knocked. Obviously, Rachel was here.

"Baby?" said the voice behind him

Finn turned around and faced her with a huge smile on his face. He saw the frown on her face and his smile quickly dropped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you know where my silk blouse is?"

"The red or the skin one?" replied Finn, his frown deepening at the thought of him knowing that. The old Finn would never recognize these things but this new guy that had become was completely and totally whipped.

"The red one," she asked, smirking.

"It's either in the laundry or somewhere in the bedroom."

"The laundry!" she exclaimed, running off to go check.

Finn chuckled, and continued to prepare his breakfast. Not long after, he heard her walking back into the room. He, once again, turned to look at her and smiled as she was buttoning the blouse over her bosom. She closed it and then pulled her hair out, letting the straightened strands fall on her shoulders.

"Looks good! What's the occasion?" asked Finn, noticing the skirt that the blouse was paired with.

"I have a meeting with a director," she grinned, clearly showing the pride she had in her words.

"What for?"

"Well, he is directing a revival of Wicked and he wants to meet about a role," she began, giving Finn that look; the look that said he better know where she's going with it.

"They want you to play Elphaba? That's one of your dream roles!" exclaimed Finn, placing his omelette on a plate, rushing to turn off the oven so he could walk over to her.

"Yeah! Can you believe it?" she squeaked.

Finn walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace, lifting her off her feet. She squeezed him back tightly and then he let her down.

"Congrats, love! You will make an amazing Elphaba," beamed Finn.

"Thank you," she laughed, stealing a glance at the clock, "I need to get going! I have no idea who the director is and I need to make a great first impression.

"He'll love you," Finn began, "Not like I do though, because if he did I'd pummel him," he blurted out after realizing what he said.

"You have nothing to worry about. I have eyes for only one man," she beamed looking up at him.

Finn looked at her confused, "It better be me..." he said, hoping that they didn't have to go through a Puck thing again.

"Of course it is!" she laughed, rolling her eyes at his confusion. Rachel got leaned up and planted a quick peck on his lips, bringing a huge grin to his face as he quickly grabbed her lips to return the kiss. Rachel pulled away, and looked at the clock once more.

"Finn, I'm going to be late! Why is that everything I own is pretty much here? I'm pretty much paying the taxi's their salaries with the amount of times I come here to pick something up," she groaned.

"Then I guess no more sleepovers," teased Finn.

Rachel's eyes sparkled with a mischievous look, and she marched over to the door, "Then no more of this," she declared, shaking her butt at him. Before he even had a chance to react, Rachel closed the door behind her and was gone.

Finn groaned at the image of her beautiful body during their sleepovers and it reminded him of how lucky he was to be with such an amazing girl. Her mention of her belongings all being at his place gave him an idea. Maybe it was time for her to move in? She spent most of her time there anyway, so it wouldn't be too much of a change, except now she would have her own set of keys. Not to mention that he could enjoy some of the more...physical advantages of having her as a roommate.

It would also be the perfect opportunity for him to show her the car. He had already begun payments on it but Finn left it at Matt's dealership. Finn didn't want it anywhere near the apartment until it was paid for to avoid any suspicion from Rachel.

It seemed like everything was falling into place since when he thought about it, that night was the perfect time to ask her to move in. He could take her out for dinner and ask her then. She would be in an amazing mood from her meeting with the director, so it would go perfectly.

Finn couldn't help but grin at how well everything was going for him.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into Sardi's with her stomach in knots, nervous about meeting her new director but mostly about finding out whom it is. She knew almost every director in the city from all the events that she had attended in the past but she didn't even know who the man was. That put so much more pressure on her since this would be the very first impression she would make on him and it needed to be perfect.<p>

She waited in the entrance, not knowing the man's name to give to the hostess. The longer she waited the more anxious she become. It wasn't until a very familiar voice called her name that the anxiety turned into illness; a voice that she hadn't heard in three years. It was Jesse St. James.

"Jesse?" she replied to him calling her name.

"Rachel," he said finally reaching her.

She stood there in shock not knowing what to do. Rachel felt like she was going to throw up. She was hoping with all her heart that this encounter was just a coincidence and that he was not the man she was supposed to meet.

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Well, I'm your new director and we have a meeting, do we not?" he answered.

Rachel was just about to excuse herself for a trip to the bathroom but she was already being directed to their table. They were led to a small table near the wall of caricatures that covered it. Rachel could feel herself shaking, her heart pumping quicker and her insides churning. Once they had settled down in their seats, they sat there in silence, neither knowing where to begin.

"I don't need you to audition Rachel. I know the part will be perfect, so it's pretty much yours," began Jesse.

"Why?" she choked out, trying to hold back tears.

The sight of him brought back so many memories causing her fight with herself to not burst out crying. He had broken her and it had taken her so long to finally get over him. It was all thanks to Finn that she knew how to love again, and now seeing him again just reminded her of everything that she had gone through with Jesse and how damaged she was after the breakup.

"Why not? You've wanted this forever, Rachel. Take the opportunity," he responded.

"But-"she attempted to argue with him.

"But nothing. I know we've had a bad past but don't let it get in the way of achieving your dream of playing Elphaba," commanded Jesse.

"Bad past?" she quoted, in disbelief. Is that how he described him tearing her heart out?

"Yes, a bad past. It was years ago. Get over it, Rachel. I have," warned Jesse.

"Get over it..." she mimicked.

"Yes, Rachel. I feel bad about how things ended but that was in the past. Let's keep it there," he replied in practically a growl.

"Jesse," she whispered in almost a plea. How could be behaving this way? He had cared about her at some point. Jesse just seemed so cold.

"Now onto the production, you will need to be at rehearsals five days a week. We will be rehearsing for the next two months and the production will open up shortly after that. I will introduce you to your cast mates next week once auditions are over. Alright?" explained Jesse.

Rachel was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to do. It was her dream to play Elphaba but she didn't know how she could handle working with Jesse; sitting next to him was tearing her apart. Her heart began racing once more and she just needed some air.

"Excuse me," muttered Rachel, getting up and practically sprinting in the direction of the washrooms. Once she reached the bathroom, she simply walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. All she could see in the mirror was the broken girl that Jesse had left all those years ago. How was it that only an hour prior to this she was beaming with joy and now she just wanted to burst into tears?

Tears slowly began flowing down her face until she couldn't hold it back anymore and completely broke down. She ignored the looks she was given and just continued unleashing all the pain she was feeling. Luckily, she had put on her waterproof makeup that morning because once she began to get a hold of herself; Rachel glanced at her reflection once more and was disgusted. He wasn't allowed to have this effect on her anymore. Rachel pulled out makeup wipes from her purse and began to clean up any smudging that occurred during her breakdown.

Luckily, the queasiness had disappeared and now she just stood there completely confused on what to do. Should she decline his offer and continue auditioning for other parts or take the opportunity of a lifetime? At this point she was ready to decline his offer after reminding herself of the breakdown she had just had, until a text message appeared on her phone.

_I take back what I said. Let's have a sleepover tonight, I'll cook ;) xx_

It was a message from Finn. Her heart slowly filled with warmth at the sight of his name on her phone screen. Finn. He was her reason for happiness now. He had reminded her what it means to love again. He had fixed her. She needed to take this job to finally prove to herself that Jesse was out of her life and that it was now Finn's turn.

_Sounds perfect, can I come over after my meeting? xox_

She typed in her message and sent it. Rachel mustered up the courage to go back out there, and began heading for their table. As she approached it, she took in a deep breath.

"Sorry, phone call," she sleekly lied.

"It's no problem. Where were we?" Jesse pondered out loud, "Oh yes! Does everything sound in order?"

Just as she was about to answer, her phone vibrated in her purse. She pulled it out; even though she knew it was rude and read the message that covered her screen.

_Alright, I guess you're worth the wait xoxo_

She put her phone back in its place and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Yes, everything sounds like it's in order, but I will need more details...like salary. To get a girl with big dreams is going to cost you big bucks," she replied proudly.

* * *

><p>Finn had spent the day making a special key for Rachel to the apartment; it was pink her favourite color. He had gone grocery shopping for the dinner he was making and he had rented two movies for them to see: Funny Girl for herself and the Die Hard for himself.<p>

As he was unpacking the groceries and placing them into the fridge, he heard a knock on the door. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to the door to see who was paying him a visit. Finn opened it to see Rachel standing there.

"Umm Rachel? Why didn't you just come in?" asked Finn, confused by her actions.

"The door was locked, Finn," she mumbled.

Finn pointed at the welcome mat under their feet, which always covered the spare key. Rachel ignored him and just walked in and plopped on the couch. He decided to not think too much into it and returned to unpacking groceries.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, babe? I bought some chicken, some pasta, some veggie patties and a box of greens," asked Finn.

"Can we order in tonight?' she replied, ignoring his question.

"Well if you want too... but I thought I was cooking tonight?" questioned a puzzled Finn.

"Oh right, well I was kind of feeling like cuddling all night and we can't do that when you're cooking, but if you want to sit down for dinner then I guess veggie patties," she countered.

"Cuddling sounds great, love. I'll call and order us the regular?"

There was no reply from Rachel so Finn walked over to the couch and stood in front of her, and began to watch her. He could see that she had something on her mind since she usually loved watching him cook, she rarely asked for take-in and he could see a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. Not knowing what was going on, Finn took his place next to her and pulled her small body into his large one.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or do you want me to ask?" asked Finn.

"I went to the meeting with the director," she began.

"Did you not get the part?" interrupted Finn, hoping that hadn't happened.

"No, I did but I met the director," she quietly continued.

"I know that babe...was he a jackass?" he inquired, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

"It was Jesse," muttered Rachel, completely emotionless.

It took Finn a little bit to make the connection, but then he remembered the name. It was the guy who had broken his Rachel. The guy who made her forget how to love after tearing her heart out. Suddenly, Finn could feel his arms aching for a wall to punch. He hadn't punched one since university but he really needed to get some anger out right now. That asshole was going to direct his girl, and he could see how much that hurt her.

"Babe...I...what did you do?"

"What any professional does, I accepted the job and discussed the details of the offer," she choked, holding back tears.

"That's not it, I know it. What happened?"

"I broke down, Finn. I just saw him and broke down," she blurted out, tears beginning to fall.

Finn didn't know what to do. He couldn't think of a way to calm her down so he just pulled her in closer and stroked her hair.

"I don't get it Finn," she blubbered, "After all these years, and it still breaks my heart to see him."

"He was your first love. We never get over them. It's all going to be okay," soothed Finn, still stroking her head gently, placing soft kisses on her forehead.

"I took the job to help get over it. I don't know if I made the right decision," she confessed, as he wiped the tears from under her eyes.

Finn sat there for a minute, thinking of a way to answer her, and it hit him.

"Do you know how strong you are? You got through it once, you can do it again. Show him how strong you are. Go to work and prove to him that he is a piece of shit," advised Finn.

She didn't answer him but instead turned her head and looked him in his eyes.

"I love you Finn Hudson," she declared before crashing her lips onto his. Finn immediately deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance. She immediately let him in and they began fighting for dominance. He didn't want to pull away but he eventually needed air, and as they separated for air, he answered her declaration.

"I love you too, Rachel Barbara Berry."

Her stunning eyes looked into his again and a smile spread across her face.

"You are part of the reason I took the job,"

"What?" asked Finn, confused by his relevance to the job offer.

"I know that I'm truly happy and in love with you. You're my reason to stay strong. Finn, you fixed me," beamed Rachel at her confession.

Finn just smiled at her and reattached his lips to hers, showing her the way he felt through his actions. Just as they about to begin exploring one another, the doorbell rang.

"The pizza," chuckled Rachel, pulling away from him.

"Damn it! They always have such bad timing," teased Finn as he got up to get the pizza.

He paid the delivery man, thanked him, and jumped back onto the couch with the pizza in hand. His stomach rumbled as he inhaled the smell of the fresh pizza and he gave Rachel a pleading look so that he could dig in. She simply nodded and he grabbed a slice. He watched as Rachel grabbed one herself and began taking small bites compared to his.

As he was eating, he looked over at the kitchen to see if there were any drinks on the counter and he noticed the pink key. Finn had almost completely forgotten about it. He set down his slice and got up to get it. He then quickly rejoined her with a huge grin on his face.

"What's that?" asked Rachel, noticing Finn's hand in a fist shape.

"Well I had a surprise for you," teased Finn.

"When can I see it?" she squeaked in excitement.

"Right now, if you give me a chance to talk," snickered Finn at the excitement she was showing for a surprise.

Rachel made a zipper closing motion along her lips and nodded at him. He couldn't help but chuckle at her actions. She was adorable.

"I've been thinking a lot and I want you to move in," he began, watching Rachel as her eyes widened but she didn't make a sound, "especially after tonight, I know that we truly love each other and I want to be able to wake up to your beautiful face every morning. What do you think?"

She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him causing him to fall back onto the couch. Just as Rachel was about to attack his lips with her own, Finn pulled her off of him since he still wanted to give her the key.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," said Finn with a nudge, "so here's your key."

He revealed the pink key to her, and she grabbed it out of his hands and examined it. She then got off the couch and walked over and took her purse. Rachel walked back over with it in her hands and once she sat back down, she rummaged through it. Once she found her keychain, she attached it and then showed it to Finn with pride.

"One question, roomie," Rachel stated.

"And that would be?"

"Sharing a bedroom or not?" she asked with a wink as she placed her hand gently on his jean-covered member.

"Definitely sharing a bed," answered Finn, groaning as he lifted her up and carried her into the room.

**What's going to happen with Rachel and Jesse? What will happen now that they are roomates?**

**Please keep reading and reviewing 3**

**XOXOXOOX**

**P.S. Don't forget the more reviews I get, the sooner I update :)**


	26. Show Your Strength

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters**

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the sweet reviews and all the favorite stories or story alerts! I especially want to thank Sarah. Your review meant a lot to me and it brought a huge smile to my face. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and please keep reviewing! This chapter will have smut in it, WARNING, and I'm just letting you know that there is only a few chapters left. Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 25: Show Your Strength**

Tonight was the night that Rachel was set to meet her cast mates. Jesse had set up a dinner, and Rachel insisted on Finn joining them. He mostly thought that it was because she wanted to show him off to Jesse, but a part of him thought that she might be too afraid to face him on her own again.

By this time, Rachel had almost completely moved in to his apartment. She still had a few boxes in hers, and they were still in the process of unpacking but Rachel would sleep at his...their apartment every night, after he had asked. They were going to sell her apartment, as soon as they found a buyer but until then Rachel would still pay the rent. Rachel had insisted to split the rent for their apartment, but Finn wouldn't accept any money until she had sold her own.

Finn was standing in front of the full-length mirror that Rachel had brought in, and stared at his reflection. He was wearing the dress shirt and pants that Rachel had picked out for him. It was a dark blue nicely-fit shirt and a freshly ironed pair of black pants. He had to admit; he looked handsome. Finn was all ready but of course, she was still in the closet picking out what to wear. Her makeup was all done up, her hair was in rollers and she was standing in the closet, in her underwear, staring at its contents.

"Finn, I have no idea what to wear," groaned Rachel.

"You look good in anything," he retorted.

"Are you sure all my boxes of clothing were unpacked?" she asked, causing Finn to slowly grow irritated. They needed to get in the cab in about half an hour if they wanted to make it. He still hadn't told Rachel about the car, though at the moment he wished he had.

"Yes, babe. It's all in there. Remember, you had to throw away some of _my _stuff?" answered Finn.

"Oh right! Fine, give me five more minutes."

He rolled his eyes knowing that she would be out in longer than five minutes. Finn loved her a lot but he hated waiting for her to get ready. Yeah, she looked stunning once she was all done but the wait was brutal. He threw himself onto the bed, and pulled out a magazine she had left on the bedside table. It was another chick one, but he was bored out of his mind so it would do. Finn was just about to start reading the section on women's sex lives when he heard her walk into the room.

"So what do you think?" asked Rachel, batting her long eyelashes at him.

She had come out in a short black dress that hit a bit past her thighs, showing off her tan, toned legs. It had long sleeves but it fit her like a glove, showing off every curve in her body. His jaw dropped at the sight, but just as he was going to answer her question, she turned around showing off the back of the dress. There was no back; it went all the way down to her lower back. Finn could feel an arousal sprouting at what he was seeing, but especially at the thought that had popped into his head; no back meant no bra.

"You look stunning, babe. So hot!" blabbered Finn, trying to get a grip.

"Thanks! Are you sure it's not too provocative?" she inquired, turning her head to look at her back.

"It's...perfect," he affirmed.

"Great, let me just go fix my hair," she declared as she scampered out of the room to the bathroom.

"Not too long, okay Rach? We need to be out of here in twenty minutes if you want to be on time," reminded Finn.

There was no answer, so Finn just went to the living room and turned on the TV. There was nothing to interesting on, so he just wasted the time surfing the channels. Finally, he heard the sound of heels walking into the room.

"You ready?" asked the voice behind him.

Finn got up, and turned to take another look at his girlfriend. She looked gorgeous with everything done, her hair falling perfectly in loose curls, finishing the whole look. It was her legs, though, that he couldn't take his eyes off. Though she was short, with her heels on, her legs looked like they went on forever.

"Beautiful, just beautiful babe," muttered Finn.

"Thanks, Finn. Let's get going," beamed Rachel, at his compliment.

Finn threw on the blazer that was lying on the couch, walked over to Rachel and took hold of her hand. Hand-in-hand they exited the apartment and headed towards the entrance of the building. Once they got outside, they saw that the cab was already waiting for them.

They sat in the cab with their hands inter locked, in complete silence. Finn could feel her anxiety building, as her hands were shaking in his. He squeezed her hand in an attempt to reassure her that things would be okay. She looked up at him with a worried look in her eyes.

"What if they don't like me?" whispered Rachel, still looking up at him.

"How could they not? You're the most lovable girl I know! Even if they didn't, it doesn't matter since you are already in the production" replied Finn, soothing her nerves.

"You're right. I need to calm down," she said, attempting to calm herself down.

"Exactly! Be the confident girl that I love," encouraged Finn.

A huge smile dominated her face and she leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. Finn was just about to react to it, when she pulled away.

"What would I do without you?" teased Rachel.

"I don't know but let's not find out," grinned Finn.

It didn't take long before they had arrived at the restaurant. Finn got out of the cab first and helped Rachel out, extending his hand to her. He paid the driver and then walked towards Rachel who was standing in front of the two large doors.

"Just take a deep breath and we'll go in. I'm here for you," whispered Finn into her ear, causing her to relax and do as she was told.

They walked in, hand-in-hand, and the maitre d' led them to the large table at the center of the restaurant. Once they approached it, a tall man - though short than himself- who had handsome features walked towards them.

"Rachel," he said, opening his arms as if to embrace her, but his hands snapped to his side once he looked up at Finn.

Finn could feel himself getting territorial and he was giving him a warning look. This guy had broken his girlfriend's heart and he didn't deserve to lay a finger on her. This had immediately caused tension to build between the three of them.

"Jesse. This is my boyfriend, Finn" introduced Rachel.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you," greeted Jesse, extending his hand.

Finn grabbed his hand and roughly shook it, showing his strength, "You too."

Jesse immediately turned his attention to Rachel and demanded that she came with him to meet her cast mates. Rachel looked up at Finn at Jesse's request, and he instinctively grabbed her and interlocked their fingers, nodding. Against Jesse's wishes, Finn spent the whole night at Rachel's side as she met everyone that she would need to work with. They had all loved her, as he expected. Rachel had this charm about her that made every person she met smile or laugh. Whenever she would get nervous, he would squeeze her hand, reassuring her that he was there for her and she continued to mingle. Not many people paid any attention to Finn, since to them, he was simply her date. Personally, Finn didn't really mind. This was Rachel's place and he was here for her and not to make acquaintances.

After a long dinner filled with chatter and discussion about the production, it was finally time for the couple to head home. Finn had enjoyed watching the joy in Rachel's face as she discussed musicals, the show and other interests with her co-workers, and he was partially saddened to leave. They said their goodbyes and as they were about to leave, Jesse approached them.

"Thank you for coming. I'll be looking forward to working with you Rachel,"

Finn could feel a growl in his throat, waiting to be released. He looked down at Rachel and he felt her tense up. They had tried to avoid him as much as possible that night, but now there was no escape.

"I'll see you at rehearsal, Jesse," responded Rachel, evading any conversation as she began to walk away pulling Finn with her.

Finn turned his head to look at Jesse, and the confused look on his face caused a smirk to appear on Finn's face. He looked down at Rachel, and his grin grew larger in pride. She had proved to Jesse that she was strong; the strong girl that Finn knew she was.

As they entered the cab that was outside waiting for them, Finn couldn't help to think about how successful the night had been.

* * *

><p>Rachel wanted to scream out in joy. She did it! She had gotten through the dinner, faced Jesse and met her cast mates, without a breakdown. The man she had to thank for this was the man sitting in the cab next to her. Finn had calmed her down throughout the whole dinner. Simply his presence or her hand in his had reminded her to stay strong and prove to everyone what Finn knew; that she was a strong and confident girl. She couldn't thank him enough for everything that he had did that night, except one idea came to mind.<p>

Once they had reached the apartment, Rachel didn't waste any time and she immediately pulled him into the bedroom. She pushed him gently onto the bed. He sat on the edge and she stood in front of him, waiting for a reaction.

"Thank you so much for tonight baby. You have no idea how much this means to me," she said, as she began to fiddle with the sleeves of her dress. He just sat there watching her, nodding his head so she decided to continue.

"I don't know how I can thank you...though I have one idea in mind," she finished, gliding the sleeves of her shoulders, letting the dress fall over her body; it pooling onto the ground underneath her. She stood before him in only a pair of lace black panties. Rachel chuckled when she saw his jaw drop.

She walked towards him and sat on his lap, lowering her hand to feel how hard she was making him. Rachel's eyes widened at the arousal that she felt, and she reacted by attaching her lips to his hungrily. He reciprocated the kiss, letting her deepen it when she opened her mouth allowing him to slip in his tongue. When they had to pull apart for air, Rachel moved her mouth to kiss to the soft spots on his neck, while she lowered her hands to undo his pants. These actions caused a moan to escape Finn's lips that just enticed Rachel to continue with her task, but quicker.

She had a hard time removing his pants, so Finn slid her off, and got up to do it himself. He sat back down, and expected Rachel to sit back onto his lap, but instead Rachel went down on her knees. She grabbed his knees and separated his legs, giving her room in between them. Once Rachel approached him, she lowered his tented boxers, revealing his large hard-on. The size always mesmerized her and she wrapped a hand around him, slowly pumping it as she kissed his thighs.

After teasing him for a bit, she finally brought her lips to his tip. The small kiss that Rachel had placed had caused a loud groan to escape his throat.

"Baby, please don't tease me," he begged.

Once he said that, Rachel took all of him in causing him to scream out in ecstasy. She began bobbing her head, taking him in and out, hitting the back of her throat each time. It was moments like these that Rachel was glad that she was born without a gag reflex. Rachel repeated these actions until she finally felt the hot liquid pour into her mouth as Finn screamed out, riding his orgasm. Rachel swallowed and then got up, using her arm to wipe her mouth.

Rachel got up, and sat down next to her boyfriend. He turned to her with a huge grin on his face.

"I love you so much. Only you know how to drive me so crazy," he teased.

"It's kind of fun seeing you squirm," she said with a wink, laughing at the thought of facial expressions he makes when she goes down on him.

They chuckled and then fell back into the bed together, crawling under the covers, cuddling into one another. Rachel pressed her body against his, gaining warmth from him.

"You know, you really made me proud tonight Rachel," whispered Finn.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I loved seeing the beautiful, strong and confident girl that I've fallen in love with," he beamed.

"Well she is here to stay," declared Rachel, placing a soft kiss on his chest.

**What did you guys think?**

**Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**xoxox**


	27. Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter! I had a serious case of writer's block. I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

**Chapter 26: Behind Closed Doors**

Tomorrow is going to be Rachel's opening night. She had been rehearsing for the past two months, and it was finally time for her to show off what she had been working so hard on. Rachel had struggled almost every day when she would wake up and realize that she had to spend the day with Jesse. At first, she would return home and would fly into Finn's arms, crying about how hard it was to be near him. Finn hated that period of time since he always felt like shit knowing that someone was hurting her and he couldn't do anything about it. Jesse was a jerk, but he wasn't causing Rachel's tears, it was Rachel letting her past consume her.

After the first month, Rachel slowly began to stop the tears and for the past week, she was completely fine. He felt like maybe this meant that she had finally gotten over the past but with Rachel, you never know.

Finn couldn't wait to see her perform the following night. Memories came to him from the night he went to see her in Peter Pan. How beautiful she looked and sounded. How happy she seemed. He remembered feeling her voice warm his heart.

He had decided that tomorrow night would be the night; he'd surprise Rachel with the car. This would be a huge moment for Rachel and wanted her arriving in a nice car. Finn had almost paid off the whole car - thank goodness for Matt who made him an amazing deal- so Rachel couldn't even refuse to accept it. Sure, it was a huge present even if they haven't reached their four months yet, but he didn't care.

Finn pulled out his phone and dialed Matt's number to prepare everything for tomorrow.

"Hello?" answered his friend.

"Hey, man! What's up?" asked Finn.

"Nothing, just in my office. How about you?" Matt replied.

"I'm at home, thinking 'bout the car. This leads me to my second question."

"Shoot."

"Would you be able to make the car look perfect and then bring it over to my place tomorrow? I want to surprise Rachel," requested Finn.

"What's the big occasion? I thought you wanted to wait until it was all paid off?" asked, a confused Matt.

"It's her opening night and I think arriving in a car would just top her day," replied Finn, grinning at the image of her reaction. A part of him quickly thought of all the times she's "thanked" him.

"Alright, man. It'll be there by...umm...is 4 good?"

"Well we need to leave the house by 5, so it's definitely perfect. Thanks man!" said Finn.

"No problem! I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Bye, bro!" replied Finn, hanging up the phone after hearing Matt mimic his words.

He finished the conversation with a feeling of content. His plan was coming together and he just knew that he was going to make Rachel's day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>They had to leave in an hour for the theatre. Rachel was in the bedroom getting ready and Finn was sitting on the couch, shaking anxiously. It was 4 o'clock and still no word from Matt about the car. He was getting extremely worried because if they didn't get the car, they wouldn't have a ride to the theatre; Finn hadn't called the taxi company. Kurt and Blaine were meeting them after they had dinner, so they couldn't get drive from them. Matt needed to be here ASAP or Finn was screwed.<p>

As if he was reading his mind, Finn's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Finn! Come downstairs! I've got the car and the keys," ordered Matt, hanging up the phone once he was done.

Finn went over to the bedroom, knocked on the door, and told Rachel that he needed to run downstairs to check up on something. Before she had the change to ask what it was, Finn ran out of the apartment.

He practically sprinted down the staircase, though carefully since he was in a suit. Once he reached the lobby, Finn saw Matt standing outside the front doors grinning at him while holding up the keys. He marched out and jokingly grabbed the keys out of his hands.

"Thanks so much bro. It looks awesome!" exclaimed Finn, as he checked out the car parked behind Matt.

It was a beautiful Toyota was bright red and fit his perfect description. He grabbed Matt into a hug, completely filled with joy. He couldn't thank him enough for what he had helped him with. Finn thanked him one more time and then ran up the stairs to see Rachel; Finn couldn't be in the lobby too long without raising suspicion.

When he returned to his apartment, he saw Rachel standing in the entry, waiting for him. She was wearing another long-sleeved dress that was black lace, completely skin-tight and was a scoop neck. Her hair was pin-straight, framing her face, though she had no makeup on since she would apply it at the theatre. She looked beautiful.

"You look stunning," he blurted out, at the sight of her.

"Thanks, baby. Now do you mind explaining where you were?" she asked, not letting anything slip by.

"Well actually...I was picking up my surprise for you," replied Finn, with a smirk.

"A surprise? Another one?" Rachel said, confused, since his last surprise was her moving in.

"Another one," grinned Finn.

"So...what is it?" inquired Rachel, while walking over to him and grabbing onto him, squeezing her little body into his.

Finn loved the feeling of her in his arms. He could have her body pressed onto his forever. Before his mind went off, he answered her; "Well why don't you go downstairs and find out for yourself?" teased Finn.

Rachel squeaked and jumped out of his arms. She kicked her high heels off and threw on her slippers. She then gave him a wink and headed for the door. Rachel then stopped and waited for him, motioning for him to join her, with her hand extended. Finn walked over, took hold of her hand, and began to follow her. She began to sprint down the stairs, and Finn quickly followed after her, still hand-in-hand.

She arrived into the lobby and stood in the middle, with her slippers, looking around for her surprise. Rachel had an expression of confusion on her face.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Go outside," ordered Finn.

Rachel gave him another confused look and then glanced at her slippers. She then made the cutest shrug Finn had ever seen, and then skipped outside. Rachel walked out of the building and looked around once more. She turned to him, still completely confused.

"Rachel. Turn around. What's behind you?" said Finn, trying to give her a huge hint, since the car was parked right behind her.

She turned back around and began searching for the surprise.

"I don't see anything except for this red car," she exclaimed, getting irritated.

"Babe..." began Finn.

"Wait? Is this my surprise...the car!" yelled out Rachel, spinning around and jumping into his arms with excitement.

"You got it, love."

"Why! Oh my goodness! This is too much!" she exclaimed while continuing to jump up and down.

"Well, now that we live together...I think it's time we stop using the buses and cabs," explained Finn.

"Can I go inside?" asked Rachel.

"Of course," answered Finn, handing over her pair of keys.

Her eyes widened as he placed them in her hands, then she swung the door open and hopped into the driver's seat. She began to fiddle around with it like a teenager who just sat down in the seat for the first time. Finn just smiled, watching his girlfriend enjoy herself.

"I love it so much," squeaked Rachel, once she exited the vehicle.

"I'm glad to hear that. How about we take it to the theatre for your opening night?" suggested Finn, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course! Finn, this is amazing! No one has ever done this for me before," she said.

"Well it's about time. This car is ours so now we can drive in luxury. You deserve that," beamed Finn, as he looked down at his stunning girlfriend who was now attached to him.

Rachel leaned up and crashed her lips onto his, giving him a warm and tender, yet passionate kiss. Finn reciprocated the kiss, bending over a bit to fix the height difference. When Rachel pulled away for air, instead of attaching herself once more to his lips, she just looked up at him; her big brown eyes glistening with joy.

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too."

Finn then, without warning, lifted Rachel into his arms as if she was his new bride, and carried her up to their apartment. He struggled to open the door a bit while she was in his arms - almost dropping her once - but he eventually got it, letting her down once they entered.

Rachel found her heels, slipped them back on, took one more look in the mirror and then walked back over to Finn.

"I'm ready," declared Rachel, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Alright then," began Finn as he led her out the door and locked it," After you my lady."

The couple went back down the stairs -Finn getting exhausted of them after going up and down so many times- and walked over to their brand new car.

Finn opened Rachel's door and helped her in, then walked over to his side and climbed into the driver's seat. He turned on the car and grinned at the sound of his gift coming to life.

"Let's go?"

"Let's go," beamed Rachel

* * *

><p>Finn was waiting in the coffee shop near the theatre for Kurt and Blaine to appear. They were meeting up before the performance since Rachel kicked Finn out, because of sound check and all the other stage stuff Finn didn't understand. Rachel had gotten the three of them first row seats, so they were all going to go together. He was feeling pretty nervous, even if he wasn't the one performing. Finn was nervous for her, though he knew she would do great.<p>

Finally, Kurt and Blaine had arrived. He saw the well-dressed couple approach him, hand-in-hand. Finn got up once they arrived at his table, and pulled his brother into an embrace. He meant so much to him, and though they weren't related by blood, he loved him. When the embrace ended, Finn turned to Blaine and gave him a firm handshake. The greetings ended and then they all sat down.

"So Finn, are you excited to see her on stage?" asked Kurt, enthusiastically. He had one hand on the table, holding his coffee and the other on his boyfriend's lap, their fingers inter locked.

"Of course! She's going to be amazing, though it's going to be weird seeing her in all that green paint," honestly answered Finn.

"I can't believe it! Elphaba! She's going to be on stage as Elphaba!" squeaked Kurt, ignoring Finn's comment. It seemed like Kurt was more excited than Finn was.

Blaine gave Kurt a warning look, motioning for him to calm down.

"Yes, Kurt. It's extremely exciting but let's not fan girl okay?" teased Blaine.

"A fan girl? I'm nothing of that sort. Rachel is just amazing and so well known in our business. It's insane watching my competition" retorted Kurt.

Finn simply laughed, going silent, letting the couple beforehand immerse themselves in conversation. He could feel the pit in his stomach churn, anxiety starting to spread through him. He knew that she would be amazing, but Finn was still extremely nervous for her. It had been her dream to play Elphaba, and she was finally going to make her dream come true.

* * *

><p>They were sitting front row and center, waiting for the production to start. Finn was sitting next to Blaine, who had Kurt on his other side. Blaine could see how excited yet anxious Finn was by his body language. Finn was sitting up straight, yet bouncing his right leg up and down.<p>

"She'll do great," said Blaine, attempting to calm him down.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just nervous for her," explained Finn.

"I understand. I get the same feeling every time Kurt's in a new production, but you need to remember that they were chosen for a reason. Rachel is going to rock it," comforted Blaine, causing a large grin to appear on Finn's face.

"Thanks, man," replied Finn, "I'm glad that my brother found a great guy like you."

"I'm glad to have found him," beamed Blaine, while lifting up Kurt's hand to place a peck upon it.

This distracted Kurt from his conversation with the lady sitting next to him. Kurt was giving her tips on how to dress since apparently she looked ridiculous.

"Yes?" asked Kurt.

"Nothing, just telling Finn how lucky I am to have you," smirked Blaine.

"Believe me, I'm the luckiest guy on this planet," responded Kurt, a smile appearing on his porcelain face reaching his gorgeous eyes.

Blaine blushed and then leaned in to place a quick tender kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kurt always had the softest, most kiss able lips.

Their lips lingered for a few seconds but then pulled away, since they realized they were in public and sitting right next to Finn. The couple knew that Finn had stopped feeling uncomfortable around them after so many years of them being together.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed down and the audience was alerted that the production was to begin shortly.

"Here we go," whispered Finn, as the music began to play.

* * *

><p>The audience got up in a roar, filling the theatre with ear-splitting applause. Blaine, Kurt and Finn were among this crowd. Finn was probably the one making the most noise, showing off his pride for his girlfriend.<p>

Once the applause had settled down, the three men made their way towards the backstage to visit their star. It was chaos back there, with tons of people running around, yelling out congratulations and embracing one another. To walk through this was difficult but Finn took the lead, pushing through everyone since he was the biggest and tallest.

They had finally reached Rachel's dressing room and Finn knocked. He couldn't wait to wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless, showing her how proud he was of her. His excitement took over him and after one knock, he swung the door open. All that Finn could hear was a gasp, and a scream, since he was too shocked by what he was seeing before him. Jesse was in her dressing room, screaming at her, and he had a hold of her wrist.

Finn immediately closed the distance between Jesse and himself, grabbing hold of Jesse's own wrist and snapping it away from Rachel's. He held his wrist, with a death grip, and shoved him against the nearest wall.

"You every lay another hand on her and I'll make sure that you never step foot in New York again. Who the fuck do you think you are laying a hand on her?" growled Finn, almost spitting on Jesse's face.

"Fuck you," spat Jesse.

Finn couldn't hold in his anger any longer, and he took his right arm and swung it right into Jesse's face, making full impact. Jesse fell to the ground, clutching onto his face, cussing.

"Stay away from her," barked Finn, standing above Jesse's crouching body, talking down to him.

Jesse didn't say a word; instead he got up and ran for the door. Just before he left the room, Jesse turned stopped at the door.

"See you tomorrow, Rachel. Just remember that I'm your director," he threatened with a smirk, and then ran out of the room.

Once he left the room, Finn turned his attention to Rachel. She was sitting on the couch crying, with Blaine and Kurt sitting on either side of her. Finn went to her, got on his knees and sat there, right in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, baby. What happened?" questioned Finn.

Blaine and Kurt were rubbing her back, and she was blubbering profusely.

"He...He came into my room to congratulate me...He said that he was wrong...That...That..." began Rachel.

"That what?"

"That...he was wrong. That he should have never loved me and that he wanted me back," answered Rachel, more tears erupting from her.

"That asshole! After everything he's done to you?" exclaimed Finn, gaining him a warning look from both Kurt and Blaine.

Finn took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell... Then what happened?"

"I told him that I love you and that he's in my past...that's when he started yelling, telling me that I was an...ungrateful...s...slut," stuttered Rachel, barely able to say it himself.

That was when Finn got up and began to pace around the room, swearing to himself. He didn't want to yell, to scare Rachel even more then she obviously was, after witnessing Finn punching Jesse. Finn calmed down and took his position in front of Rachel, once more.

"Babe, you are neither ungrateful or a slut. He is just unhappy with his life and wants to reclaim some happiness that he had. I love you, Rachel. I promise that I will never do what he did nor will I let him get near you again," comforted Finn, emphasizing his last words after noticing the growing bruise on her wrist.

Rachel stopped crying, and leaned forward to attach her lips to his. Finn reciprocated the kiss, loving the feeling of her soft lips on his.

They pulled apart and then Kurt spoke up.

"As much as I love seeing you too exchange spit, "teased Kurt, " there are some things that must get done. Finn needs to go to the producer and get Jesse fired. We can't have him around Rachel. Blaine and I will help her change out of costume and get ready to be taken home."

Blaine and Finn nodded in agreement to Kurt's plan. Finn placed one more kiss on Rachel's lips, and then got up to exit the room.

He closed the door behind himself as he went to go search for her producer. Finn wasn't going to let anyone hurt the love of his life, especially not Jesse St. James.

**What you guys think? Please review xoxo**

**P.S. Find me on Twitter: AnOfficialGleek...tweet me your reviews id you'd like :)**

**BTW For anyone who is interested, I am making a Glee Fan project where you need to send me a PICTURE of you holding a SIGN saying why you love Cory OR Chris 3**


	28. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Fox, any of the characters or the song Faithfully by Journey.**

**A/N: I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter :) There is going to be either one or two chapters left! Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews, story alerts, the favorites and everything! Means a lot xoxo**

**Chapter 27: Meet the Parents**

Rachel and Finn were in a good place in their relationship. Rachel had finished up her production not long ago, happy as ever, especially since Jesse was fired. Finn had made sure that Jesse would no longer be directing the musical after the incident in the dressing room. Finn was almost done his first album, with only some editing and back tracks to fix. Their lives were perfect at the moment.

They had celebrated their one year anniversary a few days prior. Finn had booked a weekend in a resort for the both of them. Rachel had insisted that they spend the daytime in a spa, getting pampered together. Finn obliged, just because it was their one year. He will admit that he had enjoyed himself, chatting with Rachel while getting a relaxing day. The Saturday night, they had gone to an extremely expensive restaurant for dinner, giving them the opportunity to get all dressed up. That just made it all the more fun to rip off all that fabric, that night.

On the Sunday night, after a day of splashing and swimming in the beautiful pool, they simply spent it cuddling up on their king sized bed, watching movies and talking. The couple had exchanged gifts that night, Finn giving her the necklace with the diamond heart on it, and Rachel giving him tickets to watch his favourite football team play. It was the perfect anniversary weekend for the both of them.

The only problem that weekend was that the discussion of meeting the parents. They had been postponing it for a long time but Rachel had insisted that they were at the point in their relationship, that it was needed. It wasn't that Finn didn't want to introduce her it was that Finn was afraid that his mom would get mad for waiting so long.

Though, just like with many other things, Rachel had convinced him. So he made the phone call when they got home. His mom was super excited to see him and his "special" friend, as he told her. It was going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were in the car, driving to his hometown. He was extremely nervous, but it was nothing compared to Rachel. She was terrified. What if Carole didn't like her? What if Carole didn't approve? She knew Finn was a momma's boy. If his mother didn't approve, there was no way Finn could be with Rachel. She just knew it.<p>

They were sitting silently in the car, both immersing themselves in their thoughts. As Rachel stared out the window, watching the scenery as they drove by, she heard music filling the car. She turned to look at Finn, who had turned on the radio. He was humming along with the music, causing a huge grin to appear on Rachel's face.

"I love that song,"pointed out, Rachel. She began to hum along with him, their voices mimicking the music in unison. Finn pulled one hand off the steering wheel and placed it in between them, waiting for Rachel to link their fingers. She obliged, and they continued the drive with hands interlocked.

As the drive prolonged, they kept humming until one of Rachel's ultimate favourite love songs came on. She was just about to begin humming, when she heard Finn begin to sing.

_Highway run, into the midnight sun__  
><em>_Wheels go round and round__  
><em>_You're on my mind_

Rachel listened to his gorgeous voice and then began to join in.

_Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight__  
><em>_Sending all my love along the wire_

The couple then began singing in unison, creating beautiful music with their voices.

_They say that the road__  
><em>_Ain't no place to start a family__  
><em>_Right down the line it's been you and me__  
><em>_And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be__  
><em>_Oh boy, you stand by me__  
><em>_I'm forever yours__  
><em>_Faithfully_

Finn squeezed her hand, when singing those words, making Rachel's heart flutter.

_Circus life, under the big top world__  
><em>_We all need the clowns to make us smile__  
><em>_Oh, through space and time__  
><em>_Through space and time__  
><em>_Always another show__  
><em>_Wonderin' where I am, lost without you__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/glee_ ]__  
><em>_And bein' apart ain't easy on this love affair__  
><em>_Two strangers learn to fall in love again__  
><em>_I get the joy of rediscovering you__  
><em>_Oh girl, you stand by me__  
><em>_I'm forever yours__  
><em>_Faithfully_

Rachel let the lyrics sink into her as they sang in unison. She and Finn would be together forever, they truly loved each other. She could feel it in heart that Finn was singing these words to her, as she was doing the same for him.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_Faithfully__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh,__  
><em>_Faithfully__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,__  
><em>_I'm still yours__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_I'm still yours__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh,__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
><em>_I'm still yours  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
><em>_Faithfully_

The song ended, and the couple simply looked at each other, grinning. Finn looked away, bringing his attention back to the road.

"That's our song, Rach. I will always be yours," declared Finn, squeezing her hand once more.

"Hmmm...Our song. I love you Finn," replied Rachel, staring at the man of her dreams.

All nerves had disappeared. She was no longer worried about meeting the women who had giving life to the perfect man holding her hand. Rachel had a feeling that his mom would accept the girl that her son was in love with.

* * *

><p>They had finally arrived at the Hudson-Hummel home, and Finn couldn't wait to show off his gorgeous girlfriend to his mom. He knew that she would love her. What was there not to love about her?<p>

The couple walked up to the doorsteps and Finn took the initiative to knock on the door. After two knocks, Finn heard a bunch of noises before the door swung upon.

"Finny bear! You're finally home," exclaimed Carole, pulling her much larger son into an embrace. Finn reciprocated the hug, happy to be in his mother's arms. Other then Rachel, she was the only women who he loved with all his heart. As the embrace continued, Finn finally felt it was enough and began pulling away.

"Mom!" grunted Finn, pulling away. His mom finally let go, giving Finn the opportunity to introduce Rachel.

"Mom, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my mom,"

He watched as the two women in his life exchanged greetings and then his mom let them into the house. When they walked into the house of his adolescence, they had moved into Burt's home after he and his mother got married, they saw Burt sitting on the couch watching the game.

"Burt! Come say hi to Finn and this lovely lady he brought home, Rachel."

Burt immediately followed his wife's orders and pulled himself off the couch to greet the couple. Finn grabbed his step-father, who had become like a true father to him, into an embrace. He had missed Burt almost as much as he had missed his mom. Finn then watched as Burt approached Rachel and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel. I'd love to say that I've heard so much about you, but I haven't," confessed Burt while attempting to greet her.

Rachel's cheeks turned a crimson color and she responded, "Well, I've heard a lot about you and I'm glad to finally meet you Burt. Oh, and most definitely Carole!"

"That's very sweet of you Rachel. Luckily, you have both arrived just in time for dinner, so how about we get to know each other over some food?" proposed Carole, with a large, sincere smile on her face.

Rachel extended her hand towards Finn, and led him to the dinner table that was filled with some of his favourites. His mom always knew how to make his stomach grumble. Finn couldn't wait to dig in. Once they sat down and began to eat their dinner, Finn realised that his mom wasn't joking when she said that she wanted to get to know Rachel over dinner. His mom had begun interrogating Rachel on all aspects of her life; her career, her family, her background.

Finn simply watched his mother and his girlfriend engage in his passionate conversation with the corner of his eye, since Burt talked to him about his own life. Eventually, the table was empty of any food, leaving the consumers extremely full and satisfied.

"This meal was delicious," stated Rachel, wiping her lips with a napkin.

"Why thank you Rachel," grinned Carole, getting up to clean up the table. To her surprise, Rachel got up and began to help her, following Carole into the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

"Seems like a great girl," muttered Burt, once the girls had left the room.

"She's amazing," beamed Finn.

"How long have you loved her?" questioned Burt, causing Finn's eyes widen.

"I think...since the moment I met her. She's the one, Burt," confessed Finn.

"I'm happy for you, son. Are you planning on popping the question anytime soon?" asked his step-father.

Finn hadn't really thought about it too much. He knew that he would be with Rachel forever, and the idea of marriage had crossed his mind but he didn't know if they were ready for it.

"I don't know," answered Finn honestly.

"How long have you been together?"

"It's been a year, a few days ago," stated Finn, curious to what point Burt was getting at.

"It seems like your mother adores her," offered Burt.

"It does," began Finn, a smile creeping up on his face, "What do you think I should do?"

"As corny as this sounds, do what your heart tells you, son," advised Burt.

Finn sat there, taking in his father's words, "Thanks, Burt."

"Anytime," muttered Burt, as the girls rejoined them.

"What have you guys been up to?" asked a smiling Carole.

"Just some guy talk," answered Burt.

"That's nice but would you mind if I talked to my son for a bit?"

Everyone just nodded, and Finn got up from his spot, kissing Rachel on the forehead as he passed her, following his mother to the backyard. His mother took a seat on the bench that was on their back porch, and motioned for her son to join her.

"She's a great girl, Finn," began Carole.

"She really is," confirmed Finn, watching his moms face, trying to read it.

"I'm so proud of you. You've finally found a girl that is good for you, not like that Quinn girl. I never really liked her," confessed his mom.

"And hopefully I won't mess it up," retorted Finn.

"You won't, Finn. I can see it in the way she looks at you. She's absolutely smitten. Every time you placed your hand on hers, a huge smile appeared on her face. Rachel really loves you, Finn. I could see that the most when I talked to her."

"I love her too, mom. With all my heart. She's the one, I can feel it," confessed Finn.

A large grin appeared on his mother's face, and she got up and went into the house. Just as Finn was about to go after her, she came right back.

"Tell me, Finn. Why didn't you tell me about her?" asked Carole, while fiddling with her pocket.

"I don't know. I guess...I guess, I was waiting for the right moment. I wanted to bring a girl home that you would love and that I could whole heartedly say I loved," explained Finn.

"I need you to know, love, that I am your mother. I will love any girl that you love because she brings you happiness. Does Rachel make you happy?" inquired his mother, her eyes beginning to glisten.

"She does, mom," answered Finn without hesitation.

Carole nodded, and reached for her pocket. She pulled out a little blue box; tears beginning to come down her face.

"Your father gave this to me when he proposed. It was his mother's," began Carole, choking on her tears, "When you're ready, I think your father would have been very happy if you gave this to Rachel."

His mother placed the box in his hands, letting Finn open it for himself. A beautiful silver ring with three simple diamonds was inside. Finn could see this on Rachel's hand. She would wear it with pride, he knew it, but Finn couldn't take this from his mother.

"Mom...I can't. Dad gave this to you," whispered Finn, holding back tears.

"And I'm giving this to you," retorted Carole, standing her ground.

Finn just nodded, closed the small box and put it in his pocket.

"I love you, mom," he said, pulling his mother into an embrace.

"I love you too, Finn and I am so proud of you."

Mother and son continued their hug, both crying tears of joy. Once they parted, they laughed while wiping away the tears. Finn, then, led the way back into the house to rejoin his girlfriend. It came as no surprise to him, when he saw Rachel cheering at the TV screen, with Burt cheering just as loud next to her!

"Come on Burt, I'm getting tired. Let's go to sleep," proposed Carole, grinning at the sight.

"But Carole...There's only four minutes left!" whined Burt, causing Finn and Rachel to laugh in unison.

"Fine, but only because I love you," teased Carole, walking over to him to place a gentle kiss on his head.

Finn walked over to Rachel, and plopped onto the couch next to her. He pulled her into his arms, gave her a kiss on the head and watched the game with her. It finished quickly, as Burt had said, and his parents left the room, though not before Finn and Rachel got a lecture.

"I'm not dumb so you guys will be sharing Finn's room. Turn off the TV when you're done. I don't want to hear anything from you guys, since we will be trying to sleep. Finn, you know where the blankets are. Rachel, please make yourself at home... Goodnight guys," finished Carole.

Finn and Rachel just laughed at some of his mom's comments and promised to go to sleep soon. They had a long weekend ahead, filled with plans his mother threw together. They needed every bit of rest that the couple could get. Instead of staying in the living room watching TV, the couple decided to follow the parents' example and head to bed.

Finn led the way, while carrying the suitcases to the room. The couple entered and Finn set down the bags. He pulled out Rachel's nightgown and nothing for himself since he slept in his boxers. Rachel was looking around the room, observing trophies, photos, anything that was related to his childhood. Finn came up behind her and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her neck, and she began to giggle and pulled away. Finn handed her the nightgown, and without hesitation, she stripped right in front of him causing his jaw to drop. She took longer to put on the nightgown, teasing Finn with a huge smirk on her face. Rachel then jumped into the bed, pulling the covers over here. He then quickly undressed himself so that he could join her.

Finn pulled Rachel into his arms, and she placed her small head onto his chest.

"Goodnight Finn," she yawned.

"I love you Rach. Goodnight," responded Finn, letting her drift to sleep in his arms.

Finn lay there, thinking about the night's events. He thought about the ring that was in his pants pocket. He thought about the words that his father and mother had said to him. Most importantly, he thought about making Rachel Barbara Berry, his wife.

**What do you guys think? Will Finn propose to Rachel?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please keep reading and reviewing! Your reviews make me smile :) xoxo**

**P.S. You can send me any reviews or comments to my twitter account: AnOfficialGleek **


	29. Couldn't Get Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters**

**A/N: So this chapter is way shorter than usual but I needed it to set up my last and final chapter! That's right, the next chapter is the last! But don't worry, I already have ideas for my next fanfic :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28: Couldn't Get Better**

Finn couldn't get the memory of his and Rachel's weekend at his rents house, out of his head. All he could think about was what they had said to him about proposal. It was a lingering and burning question that he knew needed to be answered. Finn knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life but girls wanted a real commitment like marriage to prove that. He knew Rachel would be the type to be ecstatic to have a real commitment like that, especially after been walked out on by people she thought cared about her.

He was still thinking when his phone rang.

"Hello?" answered a disgruntled Finn.

"Hello dear brother! How was the weekend at the rents?" asked Kurt, quickly jumping in.

"How about we go to lunch and talk about it?" proposed Finn, still distracted.

"That bad, huh? Alright, can you meet me at our regular place in 30 minutes?" requested his step-brother.

"Sure. Bye, Kurt," replied Finn, hanging up before Kurt had the chance to respond.

Finn knew that Kurt could help him figure out what's going on in his mind. Since his step-brother was able to just get him, he was the best person to go to at times like these. Finn couldn't wait to meet up with his brother and finally sort through his thoughts. He hated being so indecisive.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the restaurant and immediately found his brother. Kurt was sitting at the booth, wearing a bright red sweater that quickly grabbed Finn's attention – Finn couldn't tell if it was a man or women's sweater, to be honest. He approached the petite man sitting at the booth. Once Finn was close enough, Kurt quickly got up and grabbed his much taller brother into a hug.<p>

"Hey," said Finn, pulling away from the embrace and taking his seat.

The brothers sat down and before they could begin talking, the waitress appeared. She took his order and finally left them to the burning conversation topic.

"So Finn, I just want to start off by saying I'm really sorry. Carole is just really protective of you and if she didn't like Rachel it's because she has really high standards for whom you should date-" began Kurt.

"Kurt..." interrupted Finn, partially amused though partially annoyed that this was Kurt's initial reaction to the visit.

"Hold on, Finn...As I was saying, her standards are really high so please don't be disappointed or upset about them. Carole really loves you. I know her opinion means a lot to you but if you really love Rachel, don't let it affect your opinion on Rachel. She really is a great girl. Not to mention, such a fun shopping buddy. There," blurted out Kurt, taking a deep breath at the end of his lecture.

"Kurt. I was trying to say...She loved her."

"What?" asked a shocked Kurt.

"Don't be so shocked, Kurt. Like you said, Rachel is a great girl. They actually got along really well," explained Finn, slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I just thought...after the phone call...you avoided my question. That was dumb of me. My apologies," replied Kurt.

"It's all good, bro! Mom actually loved her so much that...that she gave me the engagement ring my dad gave her," confessed Finn.

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Woah...Rachel must have made an amazing impression. She wants you to propose?" asked a bewildered Kurt.

"Yeah, when I'm ready," began Finn, "I don't know what to do."

"Well are you ready, Finn?" Kurt asked the obvious question.

"I don't know, Kurt. I haven't really been thinking about marriage. She's always rehearsing and my band still hasn't completely taken off. I don't know," blurted out Finn.

"Forget careers Finn. Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with her?" Kurt repeated his question.

"Of course I am. I want to spend every minute of every day with her. I know that," declared Finn, completely sure of his answer.

Their food arrived and Finn began to dig in, hoping this would help relax the knot in his stomach.

"Well if you already know that, how does a marriage license change things?" inquired Kurt.

Finn swallowed what was in his mouth, took a deep breath and began to explain, "I guess, it just makes things so much more real. I've never felt this way about someone...I guess I'm just scared."

"That's natural Finn, but don't let it get in the way of making this kind of decision. Do you think I don't get scared with Blaine? We've been together for so many years," comforted Kurt.

"You get scared?" asked a shocked Finn. Kurt seemed so confident in his relationship with Blaine.

"Of course. I get scared that one day it'll all be over. I was terrified to ask him to move in. Heck, I'm too scared to propose so I'm waiting for him to do it," confessed Kurt.

"You're lucky you're both guys. Rachel can't propose to me. I'm the man. I need to be the one to show her I want to make that commitment," groaned Finn.

"Then be a man and do it. You love her. You want her forever, then man up," burst out, an irritated Kurt.

"Woah, Kurt..."

"I'm sorry, Finn but if you want to be a man, just be one! You love her and you want to spend the rest of your life with her...so get down on one knee," exclaimed Kurt, throwing his arms into air for effect.

"Okay..." retreated Finn. Kurt just didn't get it. Well he got it, but it wasn't that simple. He just needed a bit more time to think through things, and maybe some more opinions.

The brothers sat in silence, eating their lunch. Finn was a bit uncomfortable after Kurt's outburst and Kurt looked simply irritated. Eventually, Kurt's irritated frown turned into remorse.

"Look, I'm sorry Finn. I just hate letting seeing you be so indecisive because of fear. Especially when I know that you have nothing to fear. That girl loves you with every bit of her heart," blurted out Kurt.

"Its okay, Kurt. I know. Just...I need some more time to think."

"I get it, Finn. Just remember; Carole wouldn't have given you that ring if she didn't think what you and Rachel have is meant to be. All I want is to see you happy," said Kurt, a smile growing on his face.

"Thank you Kurt. You are the best brother a guy could ask for," stated Finn.

"Same to you," replied Kurt.

The brothers decided that it was time to go home. Finn had a lot of thinking to do and Kurt wanted to rehearse for his latest audition. Finn was now left to go home and continue pondering about the decision of his life; marriage was forever.

* * *

><p>He could feel the ring his mother had given him burn in his pocket. Finn was carrying it everywhere since he was paranoid that Rachel would find it in the apartment. Currently, he was sitting behind a drum set, attempting to rehearse with his band but his heart wasn't into it. All he was concentrating on was the big move he could make by proposing.<p>

"Finn?" questioned the lead singer, Justin.

Hearing his name, pulled his mind back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"We've been calling your name for like five minutes! What's going on?" asked Drew, the bass guitarist.

"I...I think I'm going to propose to Rachel," blurted out Finn, confessing what has been on his mind for a few weeks.

"Congrats, bro!" exclaimed his band mates in unison.

"Are you ready for that?" peeped in Josh, once the excitement died down.

"I think so...I mean, I love her and I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life. Kurt says that if I feel that way I should just be a man and do it. I really want to..." began Finn.

"But marriage is a big deal," intercepted Josh, shockingly finishing Finn's thought.

"Yeah."

All the boys were giving Josh odd looks. He wasn't usually one to be deep when it came to love. Josh was a ladies' man, and everyone knew it.

"I think you should go for it, man. She's made you the happiest I've ever seen you. Make her happy by placing that ring on her finger. Chicks dig that," advised Josh, grinning at his own words.

Finn absorbed what his friend was telling him. It was true. Rachel always hinted at how happy married couples were and how she couldn't wait to make her dream wedding a reality. He would do anything to make her happy. Though, he now realized that it would cause happiness for himself.

"Thanks, bro," beamed Finn, "I think...I think you're right. I'm ready. I love her. She loves me. I need her in my life So, I'm gonna make her mine and seal it with a ring."

Cheers erupted once more, filling Finn with pride.

"So how are you gonna do it?" asked Seth," You need to make it super special."

"I've been thinking about it for a while...maybe at Sardis, where we first met?" proposed Finn.

"No man! That's too common," pointed out Justin.

"Didn't you met her because she wanted you to be her drum teacher?" inquired Josh, reminding Finn of their first lesson when Rachel ran out unexpectedly. A smirk appeared on his face at the memory of how adorable his girlfriend had looked escaping him in fear of acting unprofessional. She had told him what she was thinking those nights one night when they discussed it. He laughed at how nervous she was, though he was equally as nervous that night.

"Yeah...yeah! Maybe something with the drums?"

"Dude! Hide the ring in the drum set and convince her to let you give her a lesson. She'll obviously figure out that its making odd noises and ask you to check it," began Seth, motioning for Finn to continue his idea.

"And I'll somehow convince her to fix it herself! She'll find it and that's when I'll drop on one knee," exclaimed Finn, proud of himself for catching on.

The guys gave him looks of approval; all agreeing that it would be the way to go. Finn would catch her by surprise and she would love it. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. Finn was going to propose to the love of his life, Rachel Berry.

As the boys began discussing Finn's plan, Seth's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course we are interested! Thank you so much!"

"Yes, sir. You will not regret this!"

Seth hung up the phone and began jumping up and down, leaving the boys to stare at him curiously.

"You planning on filling us in?" asked Finn.

"They want us! Remember that label we wanted to sign us? They want us!" exclaimed Seth.

"Are you serious?" questioned his shocked band members.

"Dead serious! They want us to come in and sign a contract! They want to put us on a tour. Can you believe it?" blurted out Seth.

The boys couldn't hold back their excitement and they all started to scream in joy. Their dreams were all coming true; all their hard work was paying off. Finn was on cloud nine. He was going on tour and very soon, he would have a fiancée.

**One more chapter left! I hoped you enjoy this short little filler :) Please read and review!**

****Also you can contact me a twitter: AnOfficialGleek or tumblr: .com****

****xoxo****


	30. A Perfect Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters.**

**A/N: So this is the final chapter! I am so sorry for it to end, but every story has its ending, and this is it. I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you all loved it as much as I did.**

**Chapter: The Perfect Day**

Rachel was worried. Finn had been oddly quiet ever since they returned from his parent's house. She had thought that everything went perfect. Carole was the sweetest woman she had ever met and they had gotten along wonderfully. It had seemed as though Finn had enjoyed himself, except he had grown a bit odd after the conversation he had had with Carole the first night. Rachel couldn't put her finger on it, but something was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" answered the gorgeous man on the other side.

"Hey, sweetie! How are you?" she sweetly asked, waiting to find the right time to question him.

"Rachel! I was just going to call you! Guess what happened?" exclaimed Finn.

"What?"

"The band got signed! Can you believe it, babe? I'm going on tour," he screamed into the phone, immediately filling her with joy. She was so proud of him. It was always his dream and it was finally coming true.

"Oh my goodness! Baby, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you," she enthusiastically responded.

"Thank you, Rach! Gah, I just can't... A tour! A real tour," he blabbered, still in excitement.

"I know, honey. It's fantastic! How about we celebrate tonight?" she proposed.

"I swear you can read my mind," he began, "I was just going to ask you to come over tonight. It's Tuesday night and I thought we could celebrate over a drum lesson and dinner?"

"A drum lesson? We haven't had one of those, in a while. Alright! I can't wait."

"Awesome! Could you meet me at my place at 6?" asked Finn. Rachel looked down at her phone. It was 3'o clock.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then, Finn. I love you, bye," she replied.

"Love you too, babe. See you tonight!" answered her boyfriend, before hanging up.

Rachel couldn't be happier for Finn, but she still wanted to know what was going on with him. She never got a chance to inquire about his behaviour and it was still bugging her. She sighed, realizing that she would have to wait until that evening to ask him.

* * *

><p>Finn left rehearsal as quickly as possible. It was 5 o'clock and Rachel would be over in an hour. The guys had been practicing for hours, especially after the news. Though, most of that time was spent fooling around. All the excitement from the tour announcement caused him to decide to propose that night. Why not make the night more perfect than it already is?<p>

He hastily entered his apartment, and began to search for his toolbox. In no time, he had found it and began unscrewing the top of the floor tom. Finn knew that Rachel loved messing around with it, so it would probably be the first drum she'd hit. This way, she'll find the ring quicker. Since Finn knew his way around a drum kit, it didn't take him long before the top was off, the ring was placed inside, and it was sealed up as if there was no change.

Finn got up from the ground, where he was sitting to do this task, and looked at the kit. It was thanks to the drums that he found the love of his life; the women he was about to propose to. Finn looked over at the clock, and it was now 5:30. It was about time that he got dressed and started dinner.

He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out everything he needed to make his famous chicken Alfredo. Finn set the water to boil, and took that time to walk over to his room and throw on Rachel's favourite dress shirt; he needed to look spiffy for her. When he returned to the kitchen, the water was done boiling so he continued working on dinner. The whole time, he could feel the knot in his stomach enlarge, as the clock's handle got closer to 6 o'clock.

Suddenly, Finn heard some noises at the door, and the door swung open. Rachel walked in and dropped her bags near the door, then pulled off her coat. She put it away and then brought her attention to Finn, who was watching her. Rachel marched over to him, got up on her tiptoes and planted a celebratory kiss on him. Finn reciprocated it, trying to slip his tongue into her mouth, but she quickly pulled away.

"What you making?" she said, as she walked around the kitchen counter to take a seat.

"My special," beamed Finn, "chicken Alfredo."

"The dinner you made me our first night," whispered Rachel, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Exactly," joked Finn, catching what she said.

Rachel looked at him, smiling, with her beautiful brown eyes beaming. That look always melted his heart. Finn returned the smile, then took the marinated chicken and stuck it in the oven.

"There we have about 15 minutes before its ready. Would you like to start your lesson, Madame?" asked Finn, walking towards her, extending his hand.

"Why not?" she replied, grabbing his hand, "What a gentleman."

The couple walked over to the drum set, hand-in hand. Finn's heart beat accelerated with every step that they took, him knowing that the time to propose was approaching. He knew he should have waited until after dinner to ask her, but he couldn't wait any longer. Every second he waited, the more nervous he became.

Once they reached the kit, Rachel took her seat and Finn took his position behind her, gently placing his hands upon hers. Rachel grabbed the sticks, and just as Finn suspected, began tapping on the floor tom. Finn almost laughed when Rachel's head wiped back, as she began to play.

"What's wrong with it? It sounds funny," pouted Rachel, making it really hard for Finn to not react.

"Well, why don't you check?" recommended Finn.

"Finny," she whined, "I don't know how. Can you please do it?"

"I'm sorry, babe but every good drummer needs to know how to fix his own set," smoothly lied Finn, mentally patting himself on the back for the excuse he had just conjured up.

"Fine," grumbled Rachel. She got off the chair, placed herself on the ground, and began examining the tom.

Finn got up and watched her, waiting for the minute that she'd find the ring.

"Can you go get me a screwdriver? I don't know why but I think there might be something in there," ordered Rachel.

He was partially shocked at how quickly Rachel had figured that out. Finn knew that if it was himself searching for the problem, it would have taken a while. Either way, Finn followed her orders and brought her a screwdriver. She then grabbed it out of his hand and began screwing off the top of the tom. Finn watched as she wiggled her bum, almost teasing him, while she completed her task.

Once she got the tom off, she slipped her hand and began moving it around to find the mysterious object.

"I got it!" she exclaimed, once she felt the item in her hands. Rachel pulled her hand out, to take a look at what she had found. Finn watched as she processed what was in her hands, and she turned to look at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Finn..."

It was time. Finn took her hand and pulled her up, and then he took his position, going on one knee. The small box was now in his hands, and he looked up at her, her eyes big and wide in complete disbelief.

"Rachel. I knew that I needed you in my life since the moment I met you. We didn't meet under the most normal circumstances, but either way I ended up falling in love with you. You are my everything, Rachel. In the past year, I have been the happiest I've ever been. I want to be able to wake up every morning and see your beautiful smile. I want to be able to kiss you goodnight, and kiss you good morning, though you complain about my morning breath. What I am trying to say is... I love you. Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?" blurted out Finn, watching her as he spoke the words.

Rachel just nodded her head, barely able to mutter a word.

"Is that a yes?" Finn asked, while getting up off his knee.

She nodded again, extending her hand for him to place the ring on her finger. He slowly slid it on, taking his time. The second he finished, she pulled it away and looked at it, still speechless. Finn was getting worried; he had never heard Rachel so silent.

Then without any warning, Rachel shrieked and jumped into his arms. Finn was unprepared for the jump and he lost his balance when he caught her. He fell back, hitting his arm against the cabinet, Rachel landing on him. She quickly pulled herself off of him, making it easier for him to get up.

Finn had still not moved, "Finn, are you okay? Babe?" she panicked.

"I'm fine, Rach. One second, let me get up," he replied, attempting to pull himself up.

When he attempted to move his right arm, a sharp pain ran through his body, causing him to scream. He put his arm back down, and attempted to lift himself up with the other. Finn used the cabinet as support as he lifted himself up, trying his hardest not to move his right. Every time it moved an inch, he would wince in pain, a scream wanting to escape his lips.

"Oh my goodness, Finn! Your arm! Is it broken?" exclaimed, a panicking Rachel.

"I don't know," he groaned, once he was standing on two feet.

"We need to go to the hospital," ordered Rachel, "I'll get your coat. Head for the car and I'll meet you there."

Finn simply nodded and began to walk towards the door. Just as he reached the door, he remembered that the stove and oven were still on and he didn't need a fire, at the moment.

"Turn off the stove and oven, Rach," instructed Finn, turning back to leave after she nodded.

Finn walked down the stairs slowly, thoughts running through his head. There was excitement at the fact that Rachel was now his fiancée, but also irritation at his arm and the way it ruined his perfect day. Finn finally arrived at the car and waited for Rachel to join him, since she had the keys. He didn't have to wait too long since Rachel appeared instantaneously and was opening the door for him, helping him in. The couple got in the car and without a word, Rachel stomped on the gas. Finn grabbed hold of the seat, knowing that this was going to be a quick but painful ride.

They had been in the hospital for a few hours and Rachel was growing more and more impatient with the doctors. How long did it take to scan someone's arm? Heck, Rachel was sure she could have done it faster than the doctors themselves. Rachel's heart almost skipped a beat, when a voice called her name behind her.

"Rachel Berry?" called out the doctor.

"That's me! How is he? Will he be okay?" questioned Rachel.

"He will be fine. That fall caused him to fracture his right arm, but we've got a cast on it and it should heal within the next few weeks," explained the doctor, allowing Rachel to take a breath of relief.

"Thank god," she blurted out.

"May I ask you how he fell?" inquired the doctor, his clipboard in hand.

"Err...he proposed to me and I kind of jumped him in excitement, I guess I took him by surprise," she quietly embarrassed, a crimson color appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, congratulations on the engagement," said the doctor, giving her a smile.

"Could I see him, doctor?" asked Rachel, completely exhausted and just aching to see her boyfriend...well fiancée, now.

"Of course," replied the doctor, leading the way to Finn's room.

Rachel walked into the room, a smile appearing on her face when seeing a huge grin growing on Finn's face at her arrival. It was when she saw the large cast on his arm that her smile disappeared, reminding her of what she had done.

"Hey, babe," he grinned.

"I am so sorry, Finn," she blurted out, rushing to his side, taking hold of his good hand.

"It's okay, love. It's not that bad,"

"Not that bad? I fractured your arm. I can't believe that! I was just so happy," she blubbered, trying to explain herself.

"Look at me, babe," began Finn.

Rachel lifted her head, locking eyes with him. She stared into his beautiful hazel eyes that expressed everything he was thinking. Rachel had fallen in love with those eyes.

"You did nothing wrong. You were just reacting. I actually think it was kind of cute," teased Finn, slowly comforting her.

"But I ruined your day. You got signed, we got engaged and I ruined it by sending you to the hospital," she insisted, tears beginning to roll down her face.

"You made my day perfect," declared Finn.

"I did?" she asked, in confusion.

"Of course. You said yes. We're getting married Rachel. You've made me the happiest man alive," explained Finn, lifting up his left arm to wipe away her tears.

"Oh, Finn!" exclaimed Rachel, placing her head on his chest.

"I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too, Finn Christopher Hudson," she replied, moving closer to him so that she could place a tender kiss on his lips.

They pulled away, but they didn't remove eye contact. The couple continued to stare into each other eye's lovingly.

"I can't wait to make you my wife," whispered Finn.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Finn Hudson," replied Rachel, lifting her hand up to admire the ring.

"A perfect day. Today was a truly perfect day," muttered Finn, before leaning forward to grab Rachel into another kiss.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the end! I hope you guys liked it! Please send me any reviews, tweets, or feedback about it! I love to hear from you guys xoxo<strong>

**Though this is the end of this fanfic, I'm not done writing! I have already started on another fanfic which will be more concentrated on a Finchel and Puckelberry friendship than romance BUT I am also working on a collab with klaineisforeverstrong that is very much so romantic Finchel and Klaine so check that out! It's called : A Finchel and Klaine Holiday Extravaganza!**

**Like i've said before my twitter account is AnOfficialGleek and my tumblr account is anofficialgleek. tumblr . com**

**I love you all!**

**Goodbye for now :)**

**xoxo**


	31. Message!

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanna thank you guys for readng my first fanfic and giving me such great feedback! You guys are great and I love hearing what you all think :) I'm just writing this note to let you know of two things:**

**1) I've posted a new fanfic called "What Hurts The Most" that is about Rachel losing her best friend. It's not a romance and it's based on a true story so if you'd like, check that out!**

**2) From reading all of your tweets to me, as well as your reviews, I have decided that IF I get to 200 reviews on this fanfic... I will write the sequel that you have been asking for! So if you want that done, just post a review!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this little blabber and I hope you've enjoyed this fic and will enjoy the many more to come!**

**Xoxo**

**AnOfficialGleek**


	32. Update!

**Hey y'all!**

**This is another update for all of you :)**

**So a lot of you begged me for a sequel, so guess what... I wrote a sequel!**

**Check out my profile to read it or go to this link:**

**www. Fanfiction . net/s/7648077/1/**

**I just want to thank all of you for all the sweet reviews that I have received, as well as all the favorites and alerts! You guys are amazing and I couldn't be able to write without you! :) I really do hope you all enjoy the sequel, titled " It Still Beats!"**

**Anyway, there will be no more updates on this story so thanks again and read on! :D**


End file.
